Let it go
by Atta2
Summary: Emma et Regina ont une dernière fois besoin de travailler ensemble pour ramener Elsa dans son monde. Et si cela les menait plus loin qu'elle l'aurait imaginé? Au delà des mondes, au delà du temps, au delà du bien et du mal, l'amour pourrait les réunir enfin. Swan queen ;) ElsaxOC
1. Une nouvelle glaciale

**Bonjour tout le monde! **

**Me revoila avec une nouvelle fanfiction majoritairement centrée sur Once upon a time mais qui est forcément en crossover avec Frozen (la reine des neiges) puisque je vais me situer directement après le dernier épisode de la saison 3.**

**Je vais reprendre certains éléments de ma fanfiction sur la reine des neiges: Frozen Heart, Mais je vous rassure tout de suite, il ne sera absolument pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre puisque la seule chose qu'il est nécessaire de savoir, Elsa le dira elle même. J'en profite d'ailleurs pour remercier ceux qui avait commenté, mis en favori ou follow cette fanfiction, il n'y a rien de plus motivant!**

**Donc c'est ma première grosse fanfic sur OUAT et j'espère que ca vous plaira.**

**Swan queen à venir !**

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-VOUS !**

Une blonde entra comme une furie au granny's. Tout le monde était réuni pour fêter l'arrivée du petit Neal. Celle-ci attrapa Rumplestilskins par le col de sa chemise et planta son regard dans celui, neutre, du brun. L'ambiance était glaciale.

**-Donnez moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas vous tuer**, ordonna t'elle.

Belle voulut intervenir mais une paroi de glace s'interposa entre elle et son bien-aimé.

**-Ne vous approchez pas de moi.**

Une couche de glace les entoura alors, rendant impossible le fait pour les autres de les entendre. Robin et Mariane en profitèrent pour s'éclipser avec Roland, de crainte que ca dégénère.

**-Ne croyez pas que j'en ai finit avec vous Miss Swan**, murmura Regina en insistant bien sur chaque mots.

**-Regina je...**

**-Mais faites quelque chose**, les coupa Belle, paniquée.

Regina s'approcha, et posa sa main sur le mur de glace.

**-Il ne risque rien**, en conclu t'elle, **je ne sens aucune magie noire la dedans. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais c'est certainement pas de la magie noire. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser...**

**-Regina attend, on a besoin de ton aide.**

La brune lui lança un regard noir et sorti. Ils entendirent la glace trembler et cela attira leur regard vers Rumple et la nouvelle arrivante. Elle l'avait poussé contre la parois, le montrait du doigt et semblait être très menaçante. Le tout se dématérialisa, faisant disparaître par la même occasion la blonde.

Rumple avait le visage horrifié. Belle se jeta dans ses bras.

**-Que se passe t'il ? **

**-Il semblerait qu'Emma ne se soit pas contenté de ramener seulement Marianne, mais aussi une vieille connaissance à moi...**

**-Non, c'est faux, nous n'avons rien pris la bas**, la défendit Hook.

**-Peu importe**, trancha Rumple, l'important, **c'est qu'elle est là, l'important, c'est que notre ville va se retrouver plonger dans l'hiver, l'important c'est de trouver une solution pour la ramener chez elle.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Regina aurait voulu tout casser dans sa maison, passer ses nerfs sur le mobilier, faire tout exploser. Seulement voilà, elle était chez elle, et aussi difficile qu'il était pour elle de l'admettre, elle n'aimait pas le désordre, et ne pouvait donc pas se permettre ca. Elle s'appuya sur le rebord de sa cuisine. Ce n'était pas possible, cela ne pouvait pas être réel. Que c'était-il passé ? _Robin, Marianne, Emma, je nage en plein cauchemar. _Elle avait ouvert son cœur à Daniel, Snow l'avait tué, elle avait ouvert son cœur à Robin, Emma l'avait évincé. Tout était un cercle sans fin, un éternel recommencement.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Si l'amour était une faiblesse, la vie sans amour était comparable à la mort. Les larmes coulèrent, enfin. Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal n'était pas d'avoir perdu celui qui était censé être son true love, non. Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal c'était de ne pas réussir à en vouloir à Emma.

Elle attrapa le premier vase qui se présenta à elle et le lança de toute ses forces. Elle prit un autre objet, mais alors qu'elle allait le lancer, elle s'arrêta dans son geste. Elle n'avait pas entendu le vase se casser, elle n'avait pas entendu le bruit du verre se répendre sur le sol. Elle se retourna et vit que celui-ci était glacé dans les airs. Regina alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

**-Si jamais vous venez pour me tuer, **annonça t'elle**, je vous en prie, je n'aurais plus à supporter l'amour dégoulinant des charming, ou encore Emma Swan qu'Hook tente de charmer à tout prix. Profitez-en, je ne suis pas d'humeur à me battre.**

**-Bien, ca ne rendra les choses que plus facile**, lui répondit une voix grave et profonde.

Une blonde apparu alors, c'était celle qui avait attaqué Gold, quelques minutes plus tôt.

**-Faites le rapidement, je pourrais changer d'avis**, continua Regina en plongeant son regard dans celui de la blonde.

Elle y décela une pointe d'hésitation, mais en aucun cas un coeur impur.

**-Je ne le ferais pas, sauf si cela devient nécessaire.**

Regina esquissa un sourire malgré elle. Elle se leva pour prendre une bouteille dans son bar et proposa un verre à la jeune inconnue.

**-Vous avez pour habitude de boire un verre avec tout ceux qui en veulent à rumpelstiltskin? **S'enquit-elle.

**-Non, sinon j'aurais déjà eu tous les habitants de storybrooke chez moi, et croyez moi, je m'en passerais largement. Alors, à qui ai-je l'honneur?**

**-Elsa, je m'appelle Elsa. **

**-Regina. Enchanté. Vous venez du royaume d'Arendelle, n'est ce pas?**

**-Oui! Comment est ce que vous... ?**

**-Disons que j'ai déjà entendu parlé de vous. Pouvoir de la neige de naissance, on peut pas dire que votre vie à vraiment été rose.**

**-Je m'en suis remise, merci, et maintenant j'aimerais rentrer chez moi. Rumplelstilskin est celui qui m'a fait venir ici, il doit être celui qui me permettra de rentrer chez moi.**

Regina acquiesca. Elsa n'avait donc aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait, elle ne savait certainement même pas qu'elle avait fait un bon dans le temps et que, que ce soit Rumple ou elle, ils ne seraient pas capable de la renvoyer d'ou elle venait. Mais elle ne lui dit rien pour le moment et se contenta de faire apparaître le livre qui les avait aidé plus d'une fois, _Once upon a time. _Elle le lui tendit et l'invita à le lire alors que la sonnette retentit.

**-Restez là,** conseilla Regina, **ce n'est qu'une question de seconde, ça doit être ce crétin de...**

Elle ouvrit la porte et ne finit sa phrase qu'en pensées: _Robin._ Mais non, ce n'était pas Robin.

**-Miss Swan, **dit-elle d'un ton glacial, **serais ce trop demander que de me laisser tranquille?**

**-Regina, **elle était paniquée, **je sais qu'avoir ramener mariane est certainement une des plus grosses erreurs de ma vie, mais je t'en supplie, ne redeviens pas celle que tu étais avant.**

**-Vous me sous-estimez fortement très chère, j'ai changé, **articula t'elle.

Elle aurait voulu le lui crier, la croyait-elle suffisamment faible pour redevenir l'Evil Queen? Certes elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre que leur relation allait s'empirer, mais elle était loin de se plonger dans une vengeance à tout prix.

**-Non Regina, je sais ce que tu penses, ce n'est pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance, je m'inquiète, c'est tout.**

**-Vous ne pensez qu'à vous, comme votre mère. La seule raison de votre présence ici me donne envie de vomir. Vous avez besoin de moi pour affronter la nouvelle, et vous espérez secrètement que je vous pardonnes pour ce que vous avez fait. Faites moi confiance, tant mieux, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous accorder la mienne. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour quoi que ce soit, récupérez vos pouvoirs et débrouillez vous. Allez donc faire en famille ce que vous semblez faire beaucoup mieux que moi: Brisez les coeurs.**

Sur ce, elle claqua la porte. Emma allait frapper à nouveau puis se ravisa. Si certes elle avait vu dans les yeux de la brune la même haine que celle de l'Evil Queen, elle avait aussi vu de l'espoir et elle allait se faire un devoir de se racheter. Si elle voulait qu'elle récupère ses pouvoirs, c'est exactement ce qu'elle allait faire.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, lorsque la brune se réveilla, elle eut la désagréable surprise de voir que la journée d'hier n'était pas qu'un mauvais cauchemar. Elsa dormait sur son canapé, et Robin n'était pas là. Ca ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, Emma était bien allée dans le passé, et pire que tout, elle avait bien ramenée Marianne. Elle soupira et alla faire couler le café puis faire les pancakes. Certes Henry n'était pas là, mais il fallait qu'elle s'occupe. Elle repensa à tout ce que lui avait dit Elsa, à tout ce qu'elle lui avait elle-même avoué alors qu'elle ne la connaissait même pas. Ce n'était pas son genre de faire ça, mais là, Elsa avait été la seule personne qui avait été là pour elle. Elles avaient parlé de sa période Evil Queen, de la malédiction, des charming et de ses ressenti. Et c'est cela qui l'avait le plus touché, qu'on lui laisse parler de ses sentiments, qu'on la prenne comme n'importe quel être humain.

La reine d'Arendelle avait aussi confié à Regina qu'il fallait qu'elle rentre au plus vite car elle avait son royaume à gérer et des personnes qui devaient vraiment s'inquiéter pour elle. Regina avait prétexté être fatiguée lorsque la blonde allait l'interroger sur le temps qui s'était écoulé. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire que, compte tenu de la période durant laquelle Emma avait été projeté, elle pouvait estimer que trente ans l'écart entre Elsa et sa famille.

Elle soupira. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'apercut que son pancake cramait que lorsqu'elle sentit une odeur de brulé.

**-Non, non, non!**

Elle attrapa la poele et la jeta dans son évier. Elle en tremblait. _Mais que m'arrive t'il?_

**-Et bien, **murmura une voix à l'entrée de la cuisine, **si on m'avait dit un jour que je verrais Madame le maire rater quelque chose dans une cuisine, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.**

**-Miss Swan! **S'écria-t-elle surprise, **Mais que diable faites vous chez moi?**

**-Magie!**

**-Forcer ma porte n'est en rien faire de la magie.**

**-En effet. Je pourrais... porter plainte pour ca!**

**-JE suis le shérif, et je réfuterais tout en bloc.**

Regina fulminait. Si elle ne partait pas immédiatement, tout cela allait mal tourner.

**-Sortez immédiatement.**

L'ordre était direct, froid, et sans sommation.

**-Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas comme ca de moi. Je suis du genre coriace.**

**-Et moi je suis du genre criminelle! **Répliqua-t-elle, exaspérée.

**-Non.**

Emma choisit de s'asseoir dans l'embrasure de la porte, empêchant ainsi Regina de s'enfuir.

**-Il faut qu'on parle.**

Regina se pencha pour regarder la blonde directement dans les yeux. Elle s'approcha d'elle, si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres. Emma déglutit. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle aurait parié que Regina s'en était aperçue.

**-De quoi voulez parlez vous, Miss Swan?**

**-De...** Elle chercha ses mots, indécise. **Henry, il faut qu'on s'accorde sur la garde d'Henry.**

**-Il est le bienvenu, lui. Ce sera tout?**

**-Il faut qu'on trouve une solution pour la nouvelle, avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à Gold.**

**-Vous parlez de moi? **Les interpella Elsa, de l'autre coté du salon.

Regina fit un pas en arrière, Emma se redressa immédiatement et se mit devant Regina, prête à se battre, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle dégaina son arme.

**-Je veux voir vos mains, **hurla t'elle, **Shérif Emma Swan. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour... Agression.**

Emma sentit la main de Regina se poser sur son épaule, mais elle l'entendit aussi rire, rire qui se communiqua instantanément à Elsa.

La tête éberluée d'Emma ne fit qu'amplifier le fou rire qui les prenait. Elle riait à s'en couper le souffle, et bientôt Emma les rejoignit, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, juste de la situation. C'était un rire pour évacuer le stress des jours passés, un rire pour décompresser, un rire pour calmer leurs nerfs. Regina en avait les larmes aux yeux. Emma prit le temps de l'observer. C'était certainement la première fois qu'elle la voyait se lâcher ainsi sans craindre le regard des autres. A cet instant, elle était vraiment elle, et une pointe de culpabilité vint la titiller à nouveau. Elle devait être elle-même avec Robin, et elle avait tout gâché. Leur rire s'évanouit et Emma rangea son arme.

**-Bon, vous m'expliquez ce qui se passe? **Leur dit-elle, **j'ai l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension. Je suis encore en vie, c'est donc qu'il y a anguille sous roche.**

**-Je veux juste rentrer chez moi, **lui avoua simplement Elsa, **je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tuer, mais je dois dire que Rumplestilskin n'est certainement pas l'ange que vous pensez connaître.**

**-Le jour où Rumple sera un ange, je serais la vierge marie, **marmonna Regina.

-**Donc pour résumer, vous voulez faire un saut dans le temps et à travers les dimensions? **Ajouta Emma en soupirant.

Elsa arqua un sourcil.

-**Un saut dans le temps? **Releva-t-elle. **De quoi...?**

Regina attrapa Emma par le bras. Elle s'excusa un instant auprès d'Elsa et l'entraina dans le salon.

**-Arrêtez tout de suite de parler Miss Swan.**

**-Qu'est ce que j'ai dit encore?**

**-Vous ne pouvez pas lui parler de saut dans le temps pour le moment.**

**-Mais elle doit savoir!**

Regina prit une profonde expiration, Emma était décidément aussi catastrophique que sa mère.

**-Elle a une famille, elle a des gens qu'elle aime et qu'elle veut revoir. Vous ne pouvez pas décemment lui dire que tout ceci est une utopie, qu'on est incapable de lancer ce sort, et que même si elle rentrait au royaume d'Arendelle, il y aurait trente ans qui la sépare des autres.**

**-Regina tu m'impressionnes.**

**-Quoi?**

**-Tu changes, vraiment, je veux dire que sans t'en rendre compte tu commence à vraiment t'inquiéter pour les personnes. Je suis vraiment très fière de ce que tu fais.**

Regina fut décontenancée. Emma était sincère mais elle ne savait pas ce que cela venait faire dans ce contexte. Comment pouvait-elle ne serais-ce que penser un instant à lui dire cela? C'était inconvenant.

-**Vous êtes insupportable Miss Swan.**

**-C'est ce qui fait mon charme, n'est ce pas?**

Regina lui lança un regard significatif et parti rejoindre Elsa. Pour qui Emma se prenait-elle? _Elle va me rendre totalement dingue..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, réflexions et remarques!**

**J'essayerais de la mettre à jour régulièrement :)**


	2. L'enquête

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Comment allez-vous ? Je vous poste ce chapitre maintenant car vous avez été gentil ;)  
**

**Merci à Chloetman, EvilMel-Evilqueen, EvilSwan666, June KG, Myria Clara Tonks, loula89, , swanqueen2a, RoseAlix, virg05, little sister, Ocilia, LucileEvilRegal, HadesVapeur8, HAYASTAN, chris8207, Zeb410 et pocketstars, .39, Xenmin, mary1011, s-bmabelle , baby LF, T kershaw pour le follow ou la mise en favoris, ca fait plaisir ainsi qu'àceux que j'ai oublié! **

**Pakito**** : Oui, j'ai pris le parti d'une Elsa qui ne sera pas méchante, bien au contraire, mais parfois il faut savoir sortir les griffes pour parvenir à ses fins. Merci de ta review **

**Marion potter**** : Un gigantesque merci !**

**s-bmabelle :** **contente que regina te fase rire, j'adore son coté sercastique dans la série !**

**Et merci au guest et à loula 89 pour les reviews. La prochaine fois j'essaierais de vous répondre par mp quand c'est possible donc n'hésitez surtout pas !**

**J'espère n'avoir oublié personne ^^**

**Et oui surtout j'ai vu que j'avais oublié de faire le disclamer, rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire !**

**Je vous laisse donc lire ce prochain chapitre.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Quand Belle vit entrer Emma et Regina dans la bibliothèque, elle se douta qu'il y avait quelque chose qui se tramait. Elles firent quelques pas entre les rayons se faisant des messes basses qui ressemblaient à la fois à une engueulade, mais aussi à un dilemme entre elles. C'est finalement Belle qui se décida à aller les trouver.

**-Je peux vous aider ?**

Si elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Emma et Regina ici, il était encore plus surprenant de les voir ensemble après ce qui c'était passé.

**-Oui… **Emma était hésitante. **On aimerait savoir si tu as des livres sur la magie ou sur des sorts spéciaux, des trucs comme ca.**

-**Ce que Mademoiselle Swan essaie de vous dire maladroitement c'est qu'on aimerait avoir tous les livres qui pourraient nous être utile pour faire à nouveau un saut dans le temps. Donc il nous faut vos livres de contes, livres de magie, et même de mythologie. Tout peut nous être utile.**

Belle croisa les bras, comme elle avait souvent l'habitude de le faire lorsque quelque chose la contrariait.

-**Vous saurez tout ce qu'il faut en temps et en heure, **poursuivit Regina, **si vous pouviez vous contenter de nous… aider… ce serait très gentil.**

Ces mots semblèrent s'arracher de sa gorge, mais elle les avait dits, et c'est tout ce qui importait.

-**Est-ce que ca a quelque chose à voir avec Rumple ? **Elle avait le regard suspicieux.

_Plus intelligente qu'elle en a l'air, _pensa Regina, mais avant qu'elle ait le temps de répondre, ce fut Emma qui prit la parole.

**-Ecoute Belle, on fait ça justement pour ne pas impliquer Rumple. On veut juste ramener la personne que j'ai ramené avec moi chez elle, et tout se passera bien.**

**-Tu veux dire que toi et Regina vous allez faire vos sauveuses discrètement, sans chercher à provoquer la troisième guerre mondiale ?**

**-Regina et moi, nous avons nos différents, **elle prononçait ces mots tout en regardant en coin la brune, **mais là il ne s'agit pas de nous, il ne s'agit pas de la ville qui veut organiser une chasse à la sorcière, il s'agit seulement d'une personne qu'on veut aider.**

**-Aider ? Aider ? **Belle hurlait presque malgré elle, **Elle a quasiment tué Rumple !**

**-Si elle avait voulu le tuer, **intervint Regina, **croyez moi qu'elle l'aurait fait.**

**-Parce qu'évidemment ca te connait de tuer des gens, **répliqua sarcastiquement Belle.

La phrase jeta un gros froid entre les trois. Regina allait répliquer, mais elle était plus affectée par les propos de Belle que ce qu'elle aurait voulu. C'est finalement Emma qui brisa la glace.

-**Elle a changé et tu le sais. Maintenant si c'est pour dire des conneries comme ca, on se débrouillera toute seule, merci.**

Elle attrapa la main de Regina et se précipita vers la sortie.

-**Attendez, **s'écria Belle, **je suis désolée, je suis un peu énervée. Je vais vous aider, venez…**

Elle s'excusa auprès de Regina et les mena dans une pièce, à l'arrière de la bibliothèque.

-**C'est petit et pittoresque, mais c'est amplement suffisant pour vos recherches. Je vous apporte tous les livres nécessaires.**

**-Merci Belle.**

Regina sorti immédiatement son téléphone portable.

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**-J'appelle Elsa, on va avoir besoin d'aide avec tout ca. **On décrocha à l'autre bout du fil. **Oui, c'est Regina. On a une solution pour t'aider, tu pourrais venir rapidement ?... Quoi ? … Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait la ? … D'accord et bien prend le avec toi… A tout à l'heure.**

**-Alors ? **

-**Alors, je dirais telle mère tel fils.**

**-Pardon.**

**-Votre fils, **ajouta t'elle en insistant bien sur le fait que c'était le sien, pour une fois, **a essayé de rentrer par effraction chez moi pour voir ce qu'il se passait.**

**-Tu déconnes ?**

**-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de « déconner » comme vous dites ?**

**-Que ce mot sonne tout de suite classe dans ta bouche.**

Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

**-Donc Henry est tombé sur Elsa et vous savez ce qu'il lui a dit ?**

**- Fais-moi rêver.**

**-Que personne ne bouge, je suis armé.**

Emma éclata d'un rire franc. Il l'étonnera toujours.

**-Il n'avait pas d'arme rassure moi.**

**-Non bien sur, mais la force de conviction peut jouer. Résultat Elsa lui a expliqué son histoire, et il s'est mit en tête de devenir à son tour un héros.**

**-Alors telles mères avec un s, tel fils, **corrigea Emma.

**-Oui je suppose…**

**- Et je suis à nouveau sincèrement désolée pour ce qui c'est passé avec Marianne.**

**-Miss Swan, vous avez l'art de remonter dans mon estime d'un coup et de dégringoler tout aussi sec, **rétorqua Regina froidement.

**- Excuse-moi, je pensais que le moment était bien choisi.**

**-Et bien faites comme d'habitude… Arrêtez de penser !**

Emma la défia du regard, regard que Regina balaya d'un revers de la main en le qualifiant de pathétique. Avant que la discussion ne dérape, Belle s'introduisit dans la pièce avec une première tournée de livres à étudier. Elsa et Henry arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard, et Belle se contenta de leur montrer le chemin, sans poser de questions. Elle ne voulait pas avoir affaire à tout cela.

**-On cherche quoi exactement ? **S'intéressa Henry, **Un sort magique ? Un haricot hyper rare ?**

**-Pour l'instant on cherche seulement quelque chose qui puisse être combiné à un objet magique. Ou un sort quelconque, mais on bannit la magie noire, **marmonna Regina, **car je n'ai pas envie de sacrifier une nouvelle fois la personne que j'aime le plus dans ma vie.**

**-En gros, on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'on cherche quoi…**

Ses mères approuvèrent silencieusement, et ils se plongèrent dans la lecture.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Belle les aida avec la première pile de livres, et alors que celle-ci arrivait à son terme, elle alla vagabonder dans les rayons pour revenir avec d'autres qui pourraient tout aussi bien leur apporter des informations cruciales.

Regina était rapide dans sa lecture, balayant d'un revers chaque page, comme attendant qu'une information lui saute aux yeux. Emma prenait plus de temps, peu habituée à chercher une solution dans des dizaines de livres.

** -Après ça, **marmonna Emma, **je crois que je vais mettre un certain temps avant de me replonger dans un livre.**

Elle avait parlé pour elle, mais Regina ne manqua pas cette réplique.

** -Parce que vous savez lire Miss Swan ? Je pensais que vous vous contentiez de regarder les images.**

Emma la foudroya du regard, sous celui amusée d'Elsa.

**-Vous ne le saurez jamais, mais en tout cas, je crois que je viens de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. **Tout le monde se regroupa autour de la blonde. **Elsa, tu nous a dit que tu avais été amené ici dans une jarre, c'est ca ?**

**-Oui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'étais au palais avec ma sœur, Rumplestilskin est apparu, et avant que je n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, je me suis retrouvée dedans et ensuite ici. Je ne me souviens de rien entre ces deux événements.**

**-Comme si tu t'étais endormie ?**

**-Oui, c'est ça.**

**-Vous connaissez tous l'histoire de la boite de pandore ? **Demanda Emma.** Ce qu'on ignore souvent, c'est que ce n'était pas une boite. En réalité c'était une jarre. Donc Pandore a ouvert la jarre en question, mais elle a dû la refermer sur ordre de Zeus. Or, tous les maux et biens à l'intérieur ne sont pas sortis de celle-ci, et Elpis, qui est la personnification de l'espoir, c'est retrouvée enfermée dans la jarre. Jusque là vous êtes d'accord ?**

**-Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je viens faire la dedans, **lui répondit Elsa, **il n'y avait que moi dans cette jarre, et donc…**

**-Attend. Justement. J'ai trouvé beaucoup de petites annotations dans des livres autour de cette jarre. Et dans celui-ci, la légende veut que Pandore se soit enfuie avec la jarre pour échapper aux dieux. Elle aurait au final libéré l'espoir mais Zeus, le découvrant, aurait maudit Pandore pour sa curiosité. Il a fait en sorte que la jarre devienne une prison pour quiconque y est enfermé.**

**-Oui, **S'écria Regina, **J'ai lu quelque chose la dessus dans ce livre. **Elle l'attrapa sous la pile. **Je n'y ai pas prêté attention mais il était écrit que la jarre était devenue une sorte de réceptacle. Mais pour cela, il faut que la personne qui en enferme une autre soit guidée par l'un des plus grands maux envers elle. **Elle parcourut la page rapidement, à la recherche des informations complémentaires. **Voila je les ai : la jalousie ou la vengeance, car celui-ci entraine un mal encore plus grand, l'absence.**

Regina se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû lire la page avec autant d'entrain lorsqu'elle vit Elsa se décomposer. Elle se voulait forte mais elle portait aussi le poids de l'inquiétude.

**-Je… **Elle hésita et réfléchissait à toute vitesse. **Je n'ai jamais rencontré Rumplestilskin de toute ma vie, je ne verrais pas comment j'aurais pu lui créer une quelconque jalousie, ou un désir de vengeance envers moi.**

**-S'il y a bien un truc qu'il faut savoir sur lui, c'est qu'il exploite… je veux dire exploitait, **se reprit Regina en voyant le regard perçant de Belle, **les faiblesses des gens pour en tirer profit. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il a dû vous enfermer dans la jarre pour quelqu'un, et ensuite garder la jarre car elle était censée lui servir ensuite.**

**-Ouah c'est compliqué votre truc, **se plaint Henry, **j'ai rien compris.**

**-La seule chose qu'i comprendre, mon ange, c'est qu'Emma a été transportée ici et qu'il faut découvrir pourquoi.**

**-Tu n'as personne qui t'en voulait à Arendelle ? **Demanda Emma.

**-Hans ! **S'écria Henry, **C'est celui qui pourrait t'en vouloir le plus, il est dirigé par la jalousie et la vengeance. Après tout, il a quand même essayé de te tuer et de voler le trone.**

**-C'est… Exact, **approuva Elsa, **Mais comment est tu au courant de tout cela ? Je ne me souviens pas en avoir parlé.**

**-Tu es le personnage d'un conte, et je les connais tous par cœur !**

**-Tu sais, le livre que je t'ai prêté hier, once upon a time, **explicita Regina, **il y en a plein d'autres comme ca, et notamment avec ton histoire. **

**-En ce qui te concerne, **continua Henry, **on a ton histoire de ta naissance jusqu'à ce qu'Hans soit évincée et qu'Anna épouse Kristof.**

**-Bref, **coupa Emma, **partons de ce principe. Belle, pourrait tu essayer d'interroger Gold à ce sujet, il nous doit bien cette réponse, et nous, retournons au travail !**

**-Oui chef ! **lança le petit brun.

**-Ca fait combien de temps que je suis dans cette jarre ? **S'enquit Elsa.

Ils se regardèrent, incertain. C'est Regina qui prit finalement la parole.

**-Est-ce que cela a une réelle importance ? On va trouver une formule, et on trouvera le moyen de te ramener au bon moment dans ta famille.**

**-Oui tu as raison… J'ai juste peur de ne pas…**

**-Il n'y a aucune peur à avoir. Emma a brisé ma malédiction, et je sais à quel point elle était forte, j'ai battu Zelena, on a sauvé Henry je ne sais combien de fois. Te ramener chez toi, ce n'est rien à coté.**

Devant l'assurance de Regina, Elsa dût admettre qu'elle était très convaincante. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour les motiver à retourner travailler. Lorsque Belle revint, elle put leur confirmer qu'Elsa était bien enfermée dans la jarre de Pandore mais Rumplestilskin ne voulut donner aucun autre détail. Un marché est un marché. Il est tenu au secret professionnel, argumenta t'il. Cela ne les empêcha pas d'avoir tous une furieuse envie de meurtre, seulement ils s'abstinrent de le formuler.

De temps en temps, des petites réflexions et des taquineries sortaient du studieux ambiant, mais chacun essayait de rester concentré un maximum.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-Je ne trouve rien, **capitula Emma.

**-Et bien rentrez chez vous Miss Swan, je peux me débrouiller toute seule.**

**-Tu n'es jamais fatiguée ?**

**-Si, seulement quand j'en ai le temps.**

Emma soupira.

**-Tes mères forment un très jolie couple, **chuchota Elsa à Henry.

Celui-ci fit un pas en arrière et prit le temps d'assimiler ce que venait de dire la reine.

**-Non, **répondit il enfin, **mes mamans n'ont jamais été… **

**-Il y a certaines choses, henry, qu'on ne peut pas expliquer, c'est comme ça. Regarde-les.**

Il prit le temps de les observer. Elles étaient toujours en train de se chamailler comme des enfants, mais on pouvait voir aussi très clairement qu'elles étaient bienveillante l'une envers l'autre malgré tout ce qui s'était passé. Henry avait toujours cru que cette bienveillance était dû au fait qu'elles l'avaient en commun, mais là il détecta autre chose. On aurait dit un accord muet entre les deux femmes, quelque chose d'inexplicable en effet.

**-Je suis moi aussi avec une femme, **poursuivit Elsa, **la plus belle d'entre toute, et il n'y a aucune honte à cela.**

**-Tu… Tu es avec une femme ?**

**-Oui. C'est pourquoi il faut que je rentre chez moi.**

**-Tu l'aimes ?**

**-Plus que tout au monde.**

**-Alors je ferais tout mon possible pour t'aider ! **S'exclama-t-il avec un entrain nouveau. **Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?**

**-Eirin.**

**-L'opération Eirin est en marche.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voila, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Votre avis? J'ai trop la pression maintenant!  
**

**Encore merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas perdu et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine!**


	3. Une solution?

**Bonjour ! **

**Et tout d'abord merci aux personnes qui ont mis des reviews. Ca m'a tellement motivé pour la suite ! Pour l'instant j'en suis à l'écriture du chapitre 6, donc j'ai un peu d'avance, sauf changement de ma part évidemment.  
**

**Mais je n'en oublie pas les nouveaux followers, merci à vous aussi, et merci à tous les lecteurs de l'ombre **

**J'ai oublié de préciser que ce qui est en italique sont les pensées d'un personnage.**

**Et donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Elsa sourit. Ce petit garçon était décidément plein de ressources.

**-Et… **Il sembla hésiter, **tu crois que mes deux mamans sont … amoureuses ?**

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Emma les interpella pendant que Regina lançait le regard désapprobateur.

**-Hé vous deux, au lieu de nous regarder travailler, vous ne voulez pas plutôt nous aider ?**

**-Oui, absolument, **répondit Elsa tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Henry qui sourit à son tour.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Belle entra de nouveau dans la pièce avec une pile de livre dans les bras.

**-Ce sont les derniers que j'ai trouvé donc j'espère que vous aurez ce qu'il vous faut. **

Emma soupira. Ca devait faire maintenant plus de trois heures qu'elle n'avait pas fait de pause. Elle s'étira et poussa un nouveau soupir face au travail qui les attendait encore. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge et elle remarqua à quel point l'heure était tardive.

**-Belle, ca te dérangerais de ramener le gamin chez mes parents ? On a encore beaucoup de choses à faire ici.**

**-Bien sur, pas de problème.**

**-Comment ca bien sur ? **Se révolta Henry, **vous avez besoin de moi !**

**-Henry, écoute ta mère, **conseilla Regina tout en restant les yeux rivés dans son livre.

Il lança un appel à l'aide à Elsa qui haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Il referma bruyamment le livre dans lequel il était plongé, prit un air faussement choqué et s'éclipsa en compagnie de Belle.

**-Je vais aller prendre l'air, **dit alors Elsa, **je ne supporte plus d'être enfermée si longtemps, je reviens.**

A peine était-elle sortie, qu'Emma s'affala sur sa table sous le regard amusé de Regina.

**-Vous fatiguez Miss Swan ? C'est vrai que vous n'avez pas l'habitude de travailler autant…**

**-Oui, vous savez, ma patronne ne me donne pas vraiment de travail donc c'est plutôt tranquille comme boulot d'être shérif.**

**-J'en prend note.**

Emma plongea sa tête entre ses bras.

**-A chaque fois que j'arrive à Storybrooke, il y a un mystère à résoudre, quelqu'un à sauver ou un combat à mener. J'ai mal partout, et en même temps je ne peux pas laisser Elsa dans cette situation car c'est entièrement ma faute.**

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, elle entendit Regina se lever pour se poster derrière elle. Elle ne fit pas un seul mouvement. Allait-elle la tuer ? Elle se réprimanda pour cette pensée stupide et se figea lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de la brune se poser sur ses épaules. Son corps réagit immédiatement. Elle était pétrifiée, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, et son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite.

**-Vous avez raison, **murmura t'elle.

Regina commença à la masser, Emma laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction et elle ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait plus de malédiction, plus de sorts impossibles ou encore de forêt enchanté. A cet instant, il y avait seulement les mains de Regina sur son dos et l'effet que ça lui faisait. Regina était douce, tendre mais incroyablement vive et précise. Elle appuyait exactement là où Emma se sentait le plus courbaré.

**-C'est pour cela que tu veux rentrer à New-York, parce que c'est trop dangereux ici ?**

Elle se voulait calme mais Emma ne put s'empêcher d'entendre la pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Elle comprit que la question la tracassait depuis un certain temps et il était peut-être temps de lui répondre.

**-Je ne sais pas. **Elle s'arrêta en sentant les mains de Regina descendre le long de ses reins.

Son esprit s'embrouillait, elle était incapable de réfléchir correctement. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle se laissait aller ainsi. Elle fit un effort pour finir sa phrase.

**-Je crois que j'avais la sensation de ne pas être aimée ici.**

**-Je peux vous assurer qu'il y a plus d'une personne qui aimerait que vous restiez ici, **lui répondit Regina d'une voix excessivement grave.

Emma eut un frisson qui lui parcourut toute l'échine. Si la brune continuait à la masser ainsi, elle n'était pas sure de réussir à contrôler pleinement ses pensées. Sa peau réagissait malgré elle à chaque passage de Regina.

Les mains de celle-ci la quittèrent et elle sentit un léger poids sur elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'elle avait la veste de la brune sur elle.

** -Tu frissonnes, **expliqua Regina, **il ne faut pas que tu attrapes froid.**

C'est ce moment que choisit Elsa pour revenir. Elle semblait aller mieux. Elle remarqua immédiatement les pupilles dilatées de la jeune blonde et le regard fuyant de Regina qui se hâta de rejoindre son fauteuil. Elle ne manqua pas non plus la veste de celle-ci sur les épaules de l'autre. Elle sourit.

**-Tu devrais retirer une couche de vêtements Emma, **taquina Elsa, **tu es rouge comme une tomate !**

**-Non, non c'est bon, **murmura t'elle maladroitement.

Elle rouvrit son livre et tenta tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur les mots. Elle avait beau se répéter que ce n'était rien, elle était totalement enivrée par l'odeur de la brune qui était désormais tout autour d'elle avec la veste. _Tu es amoureuse ma vieille, _se répéta t'elle, _Tu es amoureuse et tu te voile la face car ce n'est pas possible. _Emma rougit de plus belle. _Reste toi-même, tout se passera bien._

Regina fit apparaitre une paire de lunette sur la table, et les mit sur son nez. Cela eut le don de briser les pensées de la jeune Shérif.

** -Je ne veux entendre aucune remarque, **cingla Regina alors que deux paires d'yeux se posaient sur elle. **Je commence à fatiguer, c'est tout.**

Les lunettes avaient une armature noire qui allait très bien avec la forme de son visage. On aurait dit une … Emma s'arrêta dans sa réflexion. Un rictus s'étirant sur tout son visage.

**-Miss Swan, retirez immédiatement cette expression qu'il y a sur votre visage.**

**-Vous me faites penser…**

**-Je ne veux pas savoir.**

**-Moi je veux savoir ! **S'exclama Elsa, de plus en plus intéressée.

**-Une…**

**- Taisez-vous !**

Elle ne répliqua pas. Elle savait que Regina l'avait compris. Secrétaire sexy. Il n'y avait aucun commentaire à faire la dessus.

_Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? _Pensa Regina, _Je suis en train de… de me lier à la mère de notre fils. C'est inconcevable._ _Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire ça. Elle m'a trahit. Elle a ramené Marianne. Elle a détruit mon bonheur. _

Elle sentit le doux venin de la fureur entrer dans ses veines mais lorsqu'elle le sentit atteindre son cœur, elle le stoppa immédiatement. Elle n'était définitivement plus cette femme là et elle se maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi fallait-il avoir ce besoin d'être gentil et de faire le bien ?

**-Ca me dépasse totalement, **grommela t'elle.

**-Quoi donc ? **Elsa leva le nez de son livre et fronça un sourcil interrogateur.

**-Rien, pardon, réflexion personnelle. Miss Swan m'énerve.**

**-Tu sais, la personne qui partage ma vie était certainement la personne avec laquelle j'étais le plus mal parti à l'origine. Elle m'énervait au plus haut point !**

**-Tu es en couple ? **S'intéressa Emma sans pour autant relevé le fait qu'elle les comparait à son couple.

**-Oui, c'est ce que j'expliquais à votre fils tout à l'heure.**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, **Répliqua Regina, **il est déjà très calé. Entre ses grands parents qui chantent leur amour partout et sa mère qui s'accouple avec un homme qui n'a qu'une seule main, il est servi.**

Emma ne manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

**-Je te demande pardon ? Ce n'est pas moi qui roule une pelle à l'autre barbu dans un couloir !**

**-Que… Quoi ? **

**-Figure toi que ton fils est venu me voir en me disant qu'il avait vu sa mère avec Robin dans le couloir en train de se peloter. Dieu sait ce qu'il se serait passé s'il n'était pas arrivé, n'est ce pas ?**

**-Lui, au moins, il ne risque pas de me tuer avec sa main gauche.**

**-Et moi elle a deux mains, **s'interposa Elsa, **elle est rousse et elle a deux yeux absolument divins.**

**-ELLE ? **S'exclamèrent simultanément Emma et Regina.

**-Et bien mesdames, seriez vous choquée ?**

**-Non ! **Nia Emma, **j'ai été en prison, et croie le ou non, je t'assure que je suis loin d'être choquée.**

**-Tu veux dire que tu as déjà eu une relation avec une femme ?**

**-Non, je crois que je préfère les hommes, **rétorqua Emma malgré elle, **ils ont l'art de me faire sentir… spéciale.**

**-L'amour ne se commande pas Miss Swan, on est amoureux d'une personne, pas d'un sexe.**

La remarque de Regina était cinglante et Elsa sourit à ces mots. Emma se sentit rougir.

**-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. **Se défendit Emma, **Madame le Maire serait-elle une femme à femme ?**

**-N'essayez pas de cacher votre maladresse sous des questions encore plus mal placé…**

**-Bon allez, je crois qu'on est toute fatiguée. Et si…**

**-Et si, au lieu de chercher à l'aveuglette, **proposa Emma pour changer de sujet, **on cherchait plutôt une constante entre les deux mondes ? Elsa, tu viens de mettre en avant le fait qu'on avait des caractères semblables à ceux de personnes que tu connais.**

Regina reprit son sérieux et remit correctement ses lunettes.

**-Une connexion spatio-temporelle ! **S'exclama aussitôt Regina.

Elle brandit le livre le plus volumineux qu'elle avait.

** -Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?! C'est comme ça que Rumpelstiltskin voyageait à travers le temps. Les connexions spatio-temporelles se forment tout le temps, il faut juste pouvoir créer un portail magique assez puissant pour créer une brèche assez puissante pour faire maintenir cette connexion.**

**-Pourquoi ne pas demander tout simplement à rumpelstiltskin de me ramener chez moi dans ce cas ? **lui demanda Elsa.

**-Il n'a plus ce pouvoir, il n'est plus vraiment le même homme. C'est une assez longue histoire. Et comme personne ne va devenir the Dark One pour le faire, on doit trouver une autre solution.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Devant le manque évident d'information, Elsa et ses compères décidèrent de rentrer chez Regina pour pouvoir se reposer un peu. Elles étaient incapables de réfléchir. Elsa s'était écroulée dans le lit de la chambre d'ami, Regina avait cédé sa propre chambre à Emma prétextant le fait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir immédiatement. Elle n'osait pas avouer que c'était simplement par pure courtoisie. Elle prit sa bouteille de cidre préféré et se remplit un verre. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse, et vite, il y avait toujours une solution.

La nuit était déjà bien tombée lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers. Elle attrapa la couverture qu'elle avait descendu et elle fit semblant de dormir. Elle entendit la baie vitrée s'ouvrir et la personne s'éloigner. Regina soupira, il n'y avait pas moyen d'être tranquille. Elle se redressa et bu d'une traite son verre avant de se resservir. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. Là, au cœur de la nuit, sous le reflet de la lune, elle vit Emma vêtue d'un simple short et d'un débardeur en train de faire des exercices sportif. On aurait dit du taïchi mêlé à du karaté. Quelque chose made in Miss Swan quoi. Ce n'était pas désagréable à regarder, voir amusant. La voix d'Emma s'éleva dans la nuit.

**-Tu devrais me rejoindre Regina.**

**-Vous avez définitivement abandonné le vouvoiement en ce qui me concerne ? **Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

**-Vous, tu, j'avoue qu'au final j'en ai marre de me demander sur quel pied danser… Votre majesté.**

Les dents de Regina grincèrent à se surnom, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se faire à son ancien grade.

** -Je préfèrerais madame le maire si c'est possible.**

Emma changea de position.

**-Tu es la maire donc oui, pas de problème. Et moi, au cas où, je m'appelle Emma tu sais.**

**-Je ne suis pas d'humeur shérif.**

**-L'art et la manière de détourner la conversation… et puisqu'on en est là, faire semblant de dormir avec un verre plein n'est pas très discret.**

**-J'aurais pu m'endormir sans le boire.**

**-Impossible ! C'est comme si vous ratiez volontairement le fait de me renvoyer une réplique cinglante dans la figure. Juste impossible.**

**-Et pourtant. Vous voyez, j'ai toujours envie de vous crier dessus et je ne le fais pas.**

**-Et pourtant tu devrais, ca te ferais du bien.**

**-Non car j'ai décidé de me contrôler. Je ne veux pas qu'Henry s'exclut à nouveau de ma vie.**

**-Tu dois tellement avoir envie de me réduire en poussière. Si j'étais toi, je le ferais.**

**-Il en est hors de question.**

**-Il va bien le falloir.**

**- Pourquoi tenez-vous à m'énerver ?**

**-Parce qu'il se peut que j'aborde le sujet Robin/Marianne/ New-York ou encore Cora et je n'ai pas envie que tu me tues juste parce que tu t'es retenu de m'en mettre une.**

Emma stoppa ses mouvements pour se mettre en face de la reine. Elle était impassible.

**-Allez, tu garde toutes tes émotions pour toi, tu as le droit de te lâcher un peu.**

Regina finit son verre d'une traite.

**-Je n'ai pas envie de vous tuer pour le moment.**

**-Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu lorsque vous m'avez claqué la porte au nez. Regina, je ne veux pas abuser de tes pouvoirs ou quoi que ce soit. Je veux que ce soit clair.**

**-Emma, si je fais tout ca, ce n'est certainement pas pour vous. C'est pour Elsa qui mérite de retrouver sa femme et sa famille. C'est tout.**

**-Tu ne crois pas que Roland méritait de retrouver sa famille, sa mère lui aussi ? **S'entêta Emma. **Si je n'avais pas été là, tu l'aurais tuée.**

**-Je… ?! **Regina s'offusqua, elle n'arrivait même pas à finir sa phrase.

**-Alors excuse moi, oui, je ne savais pas que c'était Marianne. Mais même si je l'avais su je l'aurais sauvé parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison à son assassinat. Alors oui maintenant tu souffres, et je ne peux absolument rien faire pour changer ça, mais j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait être fait.**

**-Parce que tu crois que moi, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait ?**

Emma voyait dans le regard de la reine qu'elle commençait à bouillir intérieurement, et ne se priva donc pas de continuer. Elle savait où appuyer. Elle savait que ça allait faire mal, mais elle ne voulait pas que ça se retourne contre elle plus tard. Elle avait décidé de faire en sorte que Regina puisse lui montrer ce qu'elle ressentait au fond, pour pouvoir peut-être créer quelque chose après. Elle voulait saisir sa chance même si cela prenait du temps.

**-Non, tout ce que tu as fait c'est exercer ta suprême puissance sur tout le monde. **

**-Ca me semblait être juste envers eux. Ta mère a tué Daniel !**

**-Tu as tué Graham ! Je ne suis pas devenu …**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la main puissante de Regina s'abattait sur sa joue. Elle avait le souffle court, les yeux remplis de colère.

**-J'ai changé ! **Hurla Regina.

Emma redressa la tête, elle n'avait pas fini. Elle prit une posture nonchalante, posture qui avait le don d'énerver la Reine lorsqu'elle était dans son état normal. Elle n'osait imaginer ce que ca allait lui faire dans son état actuel.

**-On peut changer Regina, mais il y a toujours une part de nous qui aime cette partie noire, elle est sous jacente, elle n'attend que le moment opportun pour se réveiller.**

Elle scruta la Reine, il fallait vraiment qu'elle lâche sa colère, même si c'était en lui faisant une autre claque, ca n'avait aucune importance.

**-Evil queen un jour…**

**-Emma cesse ton cirque tout de suite ! Comment oses-tu dire ça ?**

Elle utilisait le tu et son prénom, elle était vraiment sur la bonne voix.

**-Evil queen toujours.**

Emma se sentit décoller du sol. Regina la plaqua contre son pommier. Elle n'était pas violente, juste déterminée.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que vous arrêtiez de dire autant de sottises Miss Swan ?!**

**- Occupez-moi ! **Lâcha-t-elle.

Emma vit le regard de Regina changer du tout au tout.

**-Pa… Pardon ?**

**-J'ai dit : occupez moi.**

Emma déglutit face à la proximité de la brune. Il y eu un instant de flottement. Elles se dévisageaient, Regina étant encore plus proche d'Emma. Elle sentait son cœur qui battait, ses yeux qui attendait quelque chose de sa part.

Tout à coup, elle prit conscience qu'elle avait entre ses mains la fille de Snow, la mère de son fils, et que celle-ci était dans une tenue plus que légère. Elle prit surtout conscience de ce qu'elle allait faire. Quoi, voila, c'était ca ? Elle allait l'embrasser pour l'occuper, pour lui dire de se taire, pour être humilié une nouvelle fois ? Elle lâcha Emma et fit plusieurs pas en arrière.

**-Regina, ne t'enfuis pas, **murmura Emma.

**-Je crois… Que j'ai besoin de sommeil.**

Elle atteignit rapidement la baie vitrée.

**-Regina !**

La brune se retourna, elle semblait un peu perdue.

**-Je suis désolé, **dit sincèrement la blonde, **je voulais juste… **

**-Je sais. Bonne nuit Miss Swan.**

Elle hocha la tête.

**-Bonne nuit madame le maire.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voila c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**J'espère que je ne fais pas trop de fautes d'orthographes (ou de fautes tout court), je me relie mais je peux passer à coté.**

**A la semaine prochaine ! :)**


	4. Vers de nouvelles terres

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Tout d'abord je remercie les nouveau followers ! Bienvenue à vous dans cette aventure, et j'espère que ça vous plaira. Je remercie également et une nouvelle fois tous les reviewers, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme tous vos petits messages sont motivants pour la suite. J'en profite pour répondre à Night39 ici même puisqu'elle a commenté en guest : A vrai dire je ne sais même pas quoi ajouter à cette review qui m'a juste énormément touché. Merci mille fois et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur.**

**Surtout n'hésitez pas aussi à dire aussi si je vous perd, si c'est confus etc...**

**Encore merci à tous (même vous lecteurs de l'ombre).**

**Et bonne lecture !**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Emma s'endormit d'épuisement et se réveilla tout aussi fatiguée. Non seulement elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir, mais en plus elle s'en voulait terriblement pour ce qu'elle avait dit à la Reine. Il fallait qu'elle lui en reparle. Il fallait qu'elle lui explique pourquoi elle avait essayé de l'énerver, elle ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de quiproquo entre elles. Si certes elle n'oserait pas lui reparler du changement qu'elle avait pu lire dans les yeux de la brune, elle pouvait cependant aisément la remettre dans une situation similaire pour voir ce qui s'y passe.

Elle sortit difficilement de sa chambre mais lorsqu'elle entendit Elsa et Regina plaisanter dans la cuisine, elle s'y rendit un peu plus rapidement. Elsa et elle avaient étalé des feuilles sur toute la longueur de la table et elles semblaient à la limite de hystérie.

**-Emma ! **S'exclama Elsa, **On a trouvé comment ouvrir le portail !**

**-Attendez, quoi ? Quand ? Comment.**

**-Et bien je n'arrivais pas à dormir, **expliqua Regina en envoyant un regard entendu à Emma, regard qui n'avait rien de haineux, mais qui au contraire demandait pardon, **et donc j'ai réfléchi à tout ce qui c'est passé. Le bien, le mal, c'est l'équilibre entre les deux qui fait qu'on peut les définir. Bref, je ne vais pas m'étendre mais j'ai la clef.**

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Emma.

**-Nous sommes la clé Miss Swan. Vous et moi. Vous êtes le bien, je suis… **

**-Autre, **coupa Emma, **on est deux versants de la justice, c'est ça que tu veux dire.**

**-Je suis le mal, **compléta Regina, les yeux en feu.** Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un drame. Je l'ai accepté. Il y a du bon en moi, mais j'ai aussi un grand versant maléfique. C'est ce que j'ai compris hier soir/**

**-Regina s'il te plait…**

**- Non, laisse-moi finir. Je sais que j'ai fait de très mauvaises choses. Et il s'avère que cette fois, ça va tous nous aider.**

Elsa et Regina se mirent à lui expliquer des choses autour du bien et du mal, mais Emma ne se sentait pas vraiment concerné. La seule chose qui l'importait, c'était qu'elle s'en voulait plus que Regina ne lui en voulait. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Était ce un jeu, était-ce autre chose ? Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et la sorti de ses pensées. Elle en profita pour s'éclipser et aller ouvrir. Snow et Charming étaient devant la porte, semblant déterminé à avoir des explications. Snow parla la première.

**-Emma ! Comment ca se fait que … **

**-On est resté tard hier soir, je ne voulais pas vous déranger alors je suis restée dormir chez Regina. **Se justifia t'elle immédiatement.

**-Et tu ne t'es pas dit qu'il serait juste de nous prévenir ? On s'est fait un sang d'encre.**

**-J'étais chez Regina, vous savez très bien...**

**-Tu vois très bien ce que nous voulons dire.**

**-Ca suffit, on travaillait, c'est tout. **

**-Belle nous a tout raconté. **Intervint Charming, bien décidé à avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

Regina se décida à intervenir et plaça son bras dans l'embrasure de la porte, juste derrière Emma. Elle était imposante, royale. Avec ses talons, elle la dépassait d'une tête.

**-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? **Demanda-t-elle.

**-Regina, Belle nous a tout raconté. **Insista Snow.

**-Quoi donc ?**

**-Ne fais pas l'innocente.**

**-Et toi tu mens très mal Snow, tu n'as jamais été douée pour ça apparemment. Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser, on a du travail.**

**-Attend Regina, **implora Charming, **oui on ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe. Mais nous ne sommes pas aveugle aussi, ce n'est pas comme si Emma venait dormir chez toi fréquemment.**

**-Très bien ! Alors elle dort chez moi pour la simple raison qu'on veut renvoyer d'où elle vient la blonde qui a attaqué Rumple sans que pour autant cela en devienne une affaire d'état. Emma essaie de se faire pardonner pour tout le mal qu'elle m'a fait et moi je me contente de prendre un malin plaisir à la torturer psychologiquement. Maintenant si vous voulez bien, on doit ouvrir un portail temporel, et je vous avouerais que ce n'est pas de tout repos. **

**-Regina ce n'est pas drôle, **reprit Snow, **on voulait juste savoir si tout allait bien.**

**-Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle dort chez moi que nous nous sommes embrassées passionnément sur mon canapé.**

Ils balbutièrent quelques excuses et s'enfuirent, gênés.

**-Tu leur a dit la vérité, **marmonna Emma pour Regina.

**-L'avantage d'être méchant, c'est qu'on ne vous croit pas, même lorsque c'est vrai.**

Regina s'assura que le couple était bien parti pour refermer la porte.

**-Arrête de dire que tu es une méchante.**

Elle se contenta de sourire, mais ne lui répondit pas. Elle retourna au salon. Emma aurait aimé lui demander si la dernière phrase qu'elle avait dit à ses parents était un message, mais le stress lui noua la gorge, l'empêchant de trouver les mots adéquats.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le reste de la journée se passa rapidement. Elles avaient choisi de lancer le sort la nuit tombée pour ne pas être dérangé par les habitants. Ils avaient le don de toujours tombé au plus mauvais moment. Regina se rendit à la mairie pour travailler, Emma alla voir son fils, et Elsa se contenta de lire quelques contes pour passer le temps, et surtout ne pas se faire remarquer.

Elles avaient établi un plan, et étrangement, il semblait si facile pour lancer un sort si compliqué. Le seul problème dans tout cela, c'était qu'Emma n'avait toujours pas retrouvé ses pouvoirs. Elle avait beau se concentrer, rien ne sortait, elle n'arrivait même pas à soulever une tasse. Les habitants de Storybrooke étaient à la fois incroyablement calme face à la situation, mais aussi exaspéré de ne pas avoir un seul instant de répits. Emma surprit les 7 nains trinquer au Granny's, Ruby et Belle se balader, ou encore Whales se rendre à la mairie. Cependant, il n'y avait aucune trace de Gold, c'est pourquoi elle se décida à faire un tour dans son échoppe.

-**Emma,** l'accueillit –il, **que me vaut ce plaisir ?**

**-Je passais juste voir si tout allait bien.**

**-Tout va bien mais j'ai le sentiment que vous n'êtes pas venu jusqu'ici rien que pour savoir si j'allais bien. **

**-En effet. **Elle était gênée de lui demander ça à lui.** Zelena est morte, mais je n'ai pas retrouvé mes pouvoirs.**

**-Vous vous demandiez donc si je ne pouvais pas vous aider, c'est cela ?**

**-Je… Oui. Je n'attends pas quelque chose de miraculeux. Je veux juste … me rendre utile dans ce monde de conte de fées.**

**-Vous tombez bien, j'ai cette… potion. **Marmonna t'il en attrapant un flacon dans une de ses armoires.** Absolument aucun effet secondaire.**

**-Une potion ?**

**-Je sais que vous êtes méfiante mais je vous rappelle que Belle a ma dague donc je ne peux vous faire aucun mal. Cette potion vous révélera telle que vous êtes, et mettra en avant ce qui est caché. Donc, votre magie.**

**-La contrepartie ?**

**-Il n'y en a pas.**

**-C'est d'autant plus suspect.**

**-Je… **Il soupira. **Je ne peux rien vous dire d'autre, j'ai … J'essaie moi aussi de changer. Mais vous ne m'aidez pas beaucoup. Acceptez cela en guise de… je ne sais même pas en guise de quoi. Prenez la, ma chère, et faites en ce que vous voulez, cela n'a aucune importance.**

Elle sourit. Elle était touchée de son geste. Elle prit donc la fiole qu'elle mit dans sa poche.

**-Y'a-t-il quelque chose d'autre que je devrais savoir à propos de ça, ou tout simplement d'autre chose.**

**-Non. Ramenez Elsa chez elle. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à savoir.**

Elle acquiesça et sortit de la boutique. Son téléphone sonna.

**-Hook ?**

**-Salut beauté. Je me disais que toi et moi, ça faisait assez longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, et à vrai dire ça me manque déjà donc… Tu es disponible là maintenant tout de suite ?**

**-Non pas vraiment je dois… Je dois travailler.**

**-Tu travailles alors qu'il y a une psychopathe qui transforme tout ce qu'elle touche en glace ?**

**-Oui, tu comprends, Regina tient à ce qu'il y ait une certaine discipline de maintenu ici.**

**-D'accord. Alors disons ce soir. Je t'invite au resto. Et après on pourra peut-être reprendre là où on s'était arrêté la dernière fois.**

**-Ce soir ce n'est pas possible.**

**-Cache ton enthousiasme.**

**-Désolé, je… Je dois y aller. Je te rappelle plus tard, d'accord ?**

**-Ca marche beauté. Mais ne crois pas que tu t'échapperas si facilement.**

**-Oui, à plus tard.**

Le pirate raccrocha sur le soupir d'Emma qui ne savait plus réellement où elle en était. Elle attrapa la fiole que lui avait procurée Gold et l'avala d'une traite. Si beaucoup de choses ne tournaient pas rond en ce moment, il y en aurait au moins une qui fonctionneraient : Le maire et elle, unissant leur pouvoir pour ramener Elsa d'où elle venait.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Regina et Emma avaient choisi comme lieu tranquille, l'endroit où Elsa était apparue, où tout avait commencé. Celle-ci resta en retrait. Le shérif et le Maire, quant à elles, avaient les mains enlacées, leur esprit concentré sur le fait qu'elles devaient réussir à ouvrir le portail. Elles fermèrent les yeux. Regina laissa, comme elles l'avaient prévu, sa rancœur envers Emma l'envahir. Dieu sait que cela lui fut facile. Il y avait tellement de raison qu'elle ne savait par où commencer. Peut-être le fait qu'elle ait évincé son true love de sa vie était un bon début. Emma, quant à elle, devait penser à tous les bons sentiments et les bons événements qu'il y avait eu dans sa vie. Elle pensa donc dans un premier temps à son baiser avec Hook, mais elle dut admettre que ça ne lui faisait décidément rien d'exceptionnel. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder dans ses souvenirs. Ses parents, Henry, puis il s'arrêta sur un instant. Ce traître prit le moment où Regina avait commencé à la masser, elle ressentit à nouveau ce qu'elle avait sentit à ce moment là. Son corps répondit immédiatement à ce souvenir. Cette voix rauque qu'elle avait, sa manière de s'exprimer, toutes ses petites mimiques, la façon dont elle prononçait Miss Swan à chaque fois, son corps, ses courbes sensuelles et enfin cette cicatrice au bord de ses lèvres qui la taquinait à chaque fois en même temps que sa maîtresse. Et ces lèvres…

Sentant la prise d'Emma sur ses mains s'intensifier, Regina se permit d'ouvrir un œil. Emma avait un sourire béat sur son visage. A quoi pouvait-elle penser ? Elle était si belle, elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à cela, ou elle n'avait jamais voulu vraiment se l'avouer. Et dire que ce maudit pirate avait osé poser ses lèvres ingrates et flasques sur les siennes. La jalousie l'envahit, jalousie envers ce tocard qui avait osé draguer cette femme, la mère d'Henry, qui avait obtenu les faveurs de la blonde.

_Qu'est ce que j'aurais aimé être à sa place ! _S'avoua bien malgré elle Regina.

Une lumière traversa leurs deux corps et le temps sembla se figer autour d'elles. L'air se mit à tournoyer et, dans un dernier mouvement, une brèche temporelle se forma. La magie traversa les deux femmes de part en part. Emma ouvrit les yeux à son tour, sous le coup de la surprise. Aussitôt, Regina captura son regard. Elle s'y perdait, elle sentait son esprit pénétré par celui de la brune. Des sentiments contraires se rencontrèrent : la haine, la joie, la tristesse, la compassion, mais Regina jura y voir de l'envie aussi.

Soudain, une rousse s'échappa du cortex, les cheveux en bataille, l'arme au poing, semblant aussi déterminée qu'inébranlable. Ses yeux d'un noir intense analysèrent le milieu dans lequel elle se trouvait, mais ils se figèrent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau d'Elsa. Son corps qui, jusque là était dressé fièrement, prêt à se battre si la situation l'exigeait, se détendit. Aucune n'osait bouger. La Rousse lâcha finalement l'arme qui tomba à terre dans un vacarme assourdissant, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

**-Elsa, c'est toi ?** Balbutia-t-elle.

La reine d'Arendelle acquiesça, elle n'arrivait même plus à parler tellement elle n'y croyait pas. La rousse se jeta dans ses bras et elle s'y agrippa comme si c'était une question de vie et de mort. Plus rien ne comptait, hormis l'être qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

**-Tu m'as tellement manqué ma chérie, **dit la rousse alors qu'elle plongeait son visage au creux de son cou, ça** fait une semaine que tu as disparut, j'ai eu si peur.**

**-Une semaine, **répéta Emma tout bas à l'intention de Regina.

Elles avaient réussi.

**-Je suis là Eirin, je suis là**, lui répondit-elle doucement.

**-Est-ce que sa majesté me laisserait l'embrasser ? **Demanda la belle rousse.

En guise de réponse, Elsa glissa sa main derrière la nuque d'Eirin et combla l'espace entre leurs deux bouches. Emma détourna immédiatement le regard mais eut l'occasion de voir que Regina, quant à elle, avait le sien rivé sur les deux femmes. Elle nota la main d'Elsa qui se glissa dans le dos d'Eirin pour la presser un peu plus contre elle, elle surprit le regard plein d'amour qu'elles se lançaient et par-dessus tout, elle entendit le petit gémissement de plaisir de la rousse dans les bras de son amante. Elles étaient belles, elles s'aimaient, elles se désiraient, et elles lui donnaient l'envie irrépressible de connaître la même chose. Si certes elle avait connu le bonheur d'être désiré et surtout reconnu comme être humain à part entière par Robin, elle se devait d'admettre qu'elle n'avait jamais connu ce lien intense.

Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Emma qui posait un regard familier sur elle et ça lui plaisait. Oh oui, ça lui plaisait énormément. Elle adorait la mettre en colère, elle adorait sa répartie, elle adorait la manière qu'elle avait de la regarder nonchalamment, comment elle faisait en sorte de la protéger (bien qu'elle n'en ait pas besoin, évidemment) et comment elle la touchait. Elle caressa tendrement la paume de la main d'Emma. Qu'est ce qu'elle était douce ! Elles se laissèrent envahir par l'amour ambiant.

**-Quand tout cela sera fini, vous accepteriez de venir dîner avec moi… sans henry ? **lui murmura Regina.

**-Pa… Pardon ? **Emma n'était pas sure d'avoir compris, elle ne voulait pas y croire.

Le cortex s'illumina et commença à se rétrécir.

**-Il faut que vous y alliez ! **S'écria Regina, **On ne tiendra pas longtemps.**

**-Eirin, ce sont nos sauveuses. Emma et Regina. **Expliqua Elsa.

**-Je ne vous connais pas, **répondit elle à leur intention, **mais du fond du cœur, merci !**

Elles leur sourirent. Eirin prit la main de sa chérie et elles coururent vers le cortex. Au moment de sauter, Elsa se tourna à nouveau vers les deux jeunes et leur fit un signe de la main. Elle leur serait éternellement reconnaissante. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour exprimer sa gratitude. Le cortex se referma sur son signe. Emma restèrent en position, main dans la main, le souffle court.

Ce sort leur avait prit beaucoup plus d'énergie qu'elles ne le pensaient. Regina fit, enfin, un pas vers la jeune blonde. Elle était d'une pâleur effrayante.

**-Ca va Regina ?**

Elle plongea sa tête au creux de l'épaule d'Emma. Celle-ci rougit furieusement et sentit son estomac se contracter. Le souffle chaud de Regina taquinait ses sens.

**-Je… Je ne me sens pas très bien Emma, **murmura t'elle à bout de force.

Elle s'effondra.

Emma la rattrapa comme elle put.

**-Regina, Regina ! **Hurla-t-elle en la secouant légèrement.

Elle ne semblait pas décider à se réveiller. Il fallait qu'elle aille à l'hôpital rapidement. Elle plaça la brune entre ses bras puissant et elle l'attrapa plus fermement contre elle. Elle s'efforça de la porter lorsqu'elle sentit sa tête lui tourner. Elle sortit son téléphone pour appeler de l'aide, mais avant qu'elle ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, elle tomba à son tour dans les pommes, Regina retombant sur elle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !**

**Je dois cependant vous dire que : je n'ai plus de PC (RIP) donc je ferais mon possible pour mettre à jour chaque semaine mais si je prend du retard (ce que je n'espère pas) ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte bel et bien finir cette fanfic ! **

**Et donc, qu'est ce qui va bien se passer pour nos héroïnes ? La suite la semaine prochaine !:)**


	5. Ensemble à Storybrooke

**Bonjour tout le monde et que dire hormis MERCI!**

**On est à plus de 50 followers, j'avoue que je n'y crois pas moi meme! Plus de 3500 vues: vous êtes incroyables!**

**Merci merci merci!**

******Ah et tant que j'y pense, message à tous ceux qui sont allez à la convention: bande de veinard!** J'aurais trop aimé être de la partie!

**Je vous laisse lire la suite avec un peu d'avance, et j'espère que vous allez apprécié.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-Regina ! **S'écria Emma en sortant de ses songes.

**- C'est moi ma chérie, **murmura Snow en agrippant une de ses mains. **Tu es à l'hôpital.**

**-Maman ! **L'utilisation de ce mot fit instantanément sourire la concernée. **Comment nous avez vous trouvé ?**

Elle essaya de se redresser mais sentit une vive douleur sur le coté.

**-Tu as un bleu énorme. On t'a frappé ?**

**-Non, c'est … un accident.**

Elle repensa à ce qui c'était passé. Ça ne pouvait être que la marque de Regina.

**-D'accord. **Snow ne voulait pas la brusquer. S'il y avait quelque chose à savoir, elle le saurait en temps et en heure. **Et on vous a trouvé devant l'hôpital. Vous êtes arrivées dans un nuage de fumée blanche.**

**-Blanche ?**

**-Je pense… Je pense que c'était toi qui l'as créé. Ta magie est peut-être revenue.**

**-Oui, merci, je sais.**

Snow leva un sourcil interrogateur.

**-Je t'expliquerais un jour, **continua t'elle. **Ou est Henry ? Et les autres ?**

**-Charming est avec les habitants. Il leur fait comprendre que vous avez renvoyé Elsa chez elle. C'est Regina qui nous a expliqué.**

**-D'accord. Ou est-elle ?**

**-Elle… **Snow prit une profonde inspiration. **Elle garde Henry et Neal chez moi.**

**-Tu lui as confié Neal ?** Dire qu'elle était choquée aurait été trop faible.

**-Je veux lui faire confiance à nouveau elle le mérite. **Elle fit une pause. **Je suis morte de peur, mais je ne craquerais pas.**

Emma sourit.

**-Et si on les rejoignait ? **Proposa Emma.

**-Qui ?**

**-Henry, Regina et Neal !**

**-Tu n'as pas le droit de sortir de l'hôpital sans autorisation.**

**-Voyons, je t'ai connu plus aventurière … Dans le passé. Ça ne te manque pas ce passé de rebelle ?**

**-Jamais je ne te ferais sortir de l'hôpital sans autorisation, ma fille. Jamais !**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dix minutes et un fauteuil roulant plus tard, Snow et sa fille étaient lancées dans les rues de Storybrooke.

**-Cours maman, cours !**

Snow poussait le fauteuil de toutes ses forces. Emma s'était habillée en vitesse, et elle avait désormais l'impression d'être le capitaine d'un navire.

**-A gauche, Snow, à gauche ! ** La petite brune les guida immédiatement dans la rue adjacente. **Ne bouge plus.**

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Sa fille avait-elle vu quelqu'un qu'elle ne voulait pas croiser ? Quelques instants plus tard, elle aperçu Hook passer dans la rue où elles étaient juste avant. Il portait un bouquet de rose, et était visiblement pressé.

**-Je sentirais son horrible eau de toilette à des kilomètres, **expliqua Emma.

**-Il vient te voir… On devrait peut-être retourné à l'hôpital.**

**-Au contraire, il faut se dépêcher de rentrer. On monte cette petite côte, et pour la descente, on va s'amuser un peu.**

**-Emma tu es sure que ça va ?**

**-Oui, je veux juste rentrer à la maison.**

Snow ne répondit pas, mais n'en pensa pas moins. Elles finirent leur légère ascension, et arrivées en haut Emma insista pour qu'elle se mette sur ses genoux.

**-Je suis trop jeune pour mourir Emma, tu le sais ça ?**

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et elle lâcha les roues du fauteuil. Tout doucement, il entama la descente. Snow était agrippée au cou de sa fille. Le fauteuil prit une vitesse certaine. L'air était vivifiant.

Emma écarta les bras.

**-Fait comme moi maman ! Youhouuuuuu ! **Elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait vivante, entière.

Snow hésita, se repositionna, et écarta les bras à son tour. Le vent s'infiltrait dans chaque petit trou comme pour lui montrer qu'il était là.

**-J'ai l'impression de voler, **s'extasia t'elle.

Elles n'allaient pas spécialement vite, c'était une petite descente, mais l'état d'esprit de la blonde était communicatif. Snow se lâcha, et cria à son tour.

Emma fit ensuite un superbe dérapage et elles arrivèrent rapidement devant la maison des Charming, sans rencontrer personne. Ils étaient quasiment tous à la réunion. Snow allait rentrer, mais Emma la stoppa.

**-Attend, il faut cacher le fauteuil roulant. Si j'arrive comme ça, Henry va me faire une crise cardiaque et Regina va trouver un moyen de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.**

**-Je ne suis pas sure que tu puisses marcher avec ce bleu.**

**-Mais si, je suis une grande fille.**

**-Ah ! Tu sais à qui tu me fais penser ?**

**-Et qui donc ?**

**-A moi, et ca m'énerve ! **Continua Snow, **Tu es têtue.**

**-Telle mère, telle fille.**

Emma accepta la main tendue de Snow et se redressa. Elle sentit une petite douleur, ferma les yeux quelques instants, puis… plus rien. Elle sourit.

**-Je me sens parfaitement bien, **dit-elle, **même pas mal.**

Snow ne releva pas et elles entrèrent. Un silence royal régnait à l'intérieur de la maison. Elles entrèrent sur la pointe des pieds et purent admirer Regina endormie sur le canapé, Neal contre elle, et Henry qui dormait, lui aussi, à ses pieds.

**-S'il y a bien quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, c'est bien ça.**

**-On dirait une de ces princesses qui ont été endormis par une méchante reine. Elle attend d'être réveillé par le prince charmant.**

**-Si elle n'est pas réveillée par un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine du nom d'Emma. **Marmonna Regina alors qu'elle entrouvrait les yeux.

Elle se redressa délicatement tout en tenant fermement Neal contre elle. Elle remit le petit à Snow.

**-Il ne voulait pas dormir, **lui expliqua Regina, **alors je l'ai pris et Henry lui a raconté une histoire. Je crois que je me suis assoupie à ce moment là.**

**-Tout s'est bien passé ?** S'inquiéta Snow.

**-Absolument, je sais m'occuper d'un enfant.**

Snow acquiesça et se décida à aller le coucher.

**-Tout va bien Regina ?**

**-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Swan, j'ai eu un bon matelas d'atterrissage. A propos comment va votre… ? **Elle fit un mouvement de la main sur son ventre.

**-On, le bleu, tout va bien ! **Et Emma leva son t-shirt pour lui montrer. **Tu vois ?**

Regina s'approcha et posa une main incertaine sur le ventre d'Emma.

**-Tu… Tu n'as plus rien. Ou est passé ton bleu ?**

**-Magie !**

**-Non Emma, tu ne comprends pas. Il y a faire de la magie, et se guérir, ce sont deux choses totalement différente. **

Elle était inquiète.

**-Tout va bien, chérie, j'adore quand tu me tutoie.**

Regina retira immédiatement sa main.

**-« chérie » ? **Releva-t-elle.

**-Chérie ? **S'exclama Henry qui avait, forcément, décidé de se réveiller à ce moment.

Emma explosa d'un rire franc.

**-Mais non gamin, j'embête ta mère c'est tout. Viens dans mes bras.**

**-Et arrête de nous regarder comme ça, **ajouta Regina, **on dirait ta mère !**

Henry fit les quelques pas qui le séparait d'Emma pour l'enlacer. Regina s'écarta un petit peu pour mieux réfléchir et elle regarda par la fenêtre pour laisser son esprit vagabonder. _Quel intérêt Rumple aurait-il à ce qu'Emma soit puissante ? Zelena est morte, Peter pan n'est qu'un mauvais souvenir et je ne compte pas lancer une nouvelle malédiction, _récapitula t'elle pour elle-même. _Ce qui est certain c'est que Belle n'a pas sa dague. Il l'a berné, elle est si naïve. Il va falloir se montrer plus malin que lui. Mais attend..._

Elle fronça des sourcils. Elle ne prit pas le temps de finir sa phrase quand son cerveau assimila ce qu'elle était en train de voir.

**-Miss Swan, il neige. On est au mois de juin et il neige !**

**-Votre « amie » n'est pas repartie ? **S'enquit Snow qui, comme d'habitude, revenait toujours au bon moment.

**-Il y a un problème de toute évidence.**

**-Alors allons le régler rapidement, **trancha Emma. **Regina, tu viens ?**

**-Absolument.**

**-Je viens aussi ! **Affirma Henry en enfilant le premier manteau qu'il avait sous la main.

**-Henry… **Commença Emma.

**-Non. J'en ai marre d'être écarté des missions sauvetages comme ça. C'est soit je viens avec vous, soit je rentre à New-York.**

Il la défiait du regard, preuve qu'il était vraiment capable de le faire.

**-Allons y alors, **leur dit Regina, **on sort, et on voit d'où ça vient. Snow, si on te demande, la dernière fois que tu nous a vues c'est à l'hôpital. Ca nous laissera du temps pour agir avant que les habitants de cette ville deviennent hystériques.**

Ils sortirent et Henry se jeta sous la neige.

**-C'est si beau, **remarqua t'il, **c'est la première fois que je vois de la neige.**

Emma réalisa que c'était sa première fois pour elle aussi. Elle ne tarda pas à faire une boule de neige qu'elle lança à son fils qui répondit aussitôt. Ils s'arrêtèrent presque immédiatement lorsqu'ils virent que les rues commençaient à se remplir.

**-Les enfants, il faut vraiment y aller. **Intervint Regina.

**-D'accord, **consentit la blonde, **ou sont-elles ?**

**-Tu ne les sens pas ?**

**-Je ne suis pas Ruby.**

**-Ta magie est puissante, mais tu ne la contrôle pas encore. Je te montrerais comment faire. **

**-C'est une proposition ?**

**-Un ordre plutôt. Allons-y maintenant.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Emma et Regina furent les premières à entrer dans la maison de Regina. Emma avait son arme au poing –on ne sait jamais- et Henry était resté derrière elles.

**-Il y a quelqu'un ? **S'enquit Emma.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse alors elles s'engouffrèrent dans le salon à pas de loup.

**-RAS, **murmura la blonde, **Regina es tu sure de toi ?**

**-Miss Swan, voulez-vous vraiment que je réponde à cette question ?**

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur.

**-Maman… **Essaya d'intervenir henry.

**-Attend gamin, **continua la blonde**, Madame le Maire serait-elle susceptible ?**

**-Mais maman !**

**-Non, je sais seulement l'étendue de mes pouvoirs et je sais qu'Elsa est ici. **Affirma la Reine.

**-Ecoutez moi ! **S'énerva Henry.

Elles posèrent enfin les yeux sur lui.

**-Regardez dans le jardin.**

Elles se tournèrent et ce qu'elles virent en premier fut la chevelure rousse d'Eirin. Elle était assise sur les marches et regardait Elsa qui envoyait sa magie dans les airs.

**-« Regina, es tu sure de toi ? » **Fit Regina dans une mauvaise imitation d'Emma.

**-Sans commentaire Miss Swan.**

Henry sortit le premier, suivi par ses deux mères.

**-Les voilà ! **S'exclama Elsa.

Eirin se leva et tendit immédiatement la main à Emma.

**-Heureuse de vous rencontrer de manière moins rapide, je m'appelle Eirin.**

Elle salua avec autant d'entrain Regina et Henry.

**-C'est toi la chérie d'Elsa ! **S'exclama le petit garçon, **on a réussi l'opération Eirin alors !**

**-Pas vraiment gamin, on aurait réussit si elles n'étaient pas en face de nous, **remarqua Emma.

**-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé au final ? **Demanda Regina.

**-On était parti, **expliqua Elsa, **on était chez nous, et à peine arrivées, un autre portail c'est ouvert et m'a emporté.**

**-Mais cette fois j'étais là et j'ai sauté dedans, **continua la rousse.

**-Je suis désolée pour la neige mais je me suis dit que c'était le meilleur moyen pour que vous vous rendiez jusqu'à nous. J'ai eu du mal à retrouver la maison en plus, et je ne parle même pas du pirate dans lequel on a failli foncer dedans.**

**-Ce très cher capitaine, c'est fou comme on l'oublie facilement celui-là. **Ironisa Regina.

**-Ah ! **S'exclama tout à coup Elsa, **C'est lui qui n'a qu'une seule main !**

**-Oh…** Grommela la blonde, **d'ailleurs, excusez moi quelques instants, il faut que je l'appelle avant qu'il ne fasse une alerte enlèvement. **Elle s'éclipsa.

**-Ca marche comment un couple de fille ? **S'intéressa Henry.

**-Ca marche comment un couple homme/Femme ? **Répliqua du tac au tac Eirin.

**-Nous on est des princes charmant ! On est fort et on protège.**

**-Et les filles ?**

**-Euh… A vrai dire je ne sais plus. Ma grand-mère a sauvé plus de fois mon grand-père que l'inverse et mes mamans sont beaucoup plus fortes que tous les hommes de la ville.**

**-Alors dit toi simplement qu'on est des princesses charmantes, qu'on est forte et qu'on protège aussi. **

**-Mais alors comment ca marche ?**

**-Mon ange, **intervint Regina, **Miss Swan se fera un plaisir de répondre à cette question si tu veux la rejoindre. Profites en pour lui demander comment on fait les bébés, je suis sure qu'elle sera ravie.**

L'enfant rougit en marmonnant qu'il savait déjà comment on faisait les bébés. Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur pour faire passer le malaise créé par Henry. Elsa semblait rayonner avec l'arrivée d'Eirin, et cet amour ambiant donnait, elle devait l'avouer, du baume au cœur à Regina, comme pour lui prouver que tout était encore possible pour elle aussi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Regina invita Eirin à se séparer de son épée et de ses autres accessoires, elle n'aimait pas particulièrement qu'elle porte autant d'objets dangereux sur elle. Elle retira son épée sous l'œil attentif et curieux d'Henry qui vit rapidement que ce n'était pas la seule arme qu'elle possédait. Poignard, dague, canif, toute arme coupante y passa.

**-Mais où est ce que tu mets toutes ces armes ? **Demanda-t-il instantanément.

**- Rien de plus facile que de cacher tout ça là-dessous, **lui répondit Eirin tout en tirant sur sa large chemise blanche. **C'est discret, et ça passe partout.**

**-Trop cool !**

**-Ne penses même pas à faire la même chose, jeune homme, **intervint Regina.

Emma s'était réfugiée à l'étage mais ils entendirent rapidement la voix de la blonde résonner dans toute la maison, pour le plus grand plaisir de Regina. Si certes elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, le ton qu'elle employait montrait clairement qu'elle était énervée contre le pirate à l'autre bout du fil. Regina ne put empêcher un sourire carnassier s'étirer le long de ses lèvres. Peu importe les raisons de ce sourire, le fait était qu'à cet instant, elle avait le cœur léger.

**-Et bien, ça a l'air de chauffer là-haut, **remarqua Elsa.

**-Tu devrais peut-être monter voir maman, **s'inquiéta Henry.

**-Tu crois ? Je ne suis pas sure que Miss Swan ait besoin de moi pour se débarrasser du pirate.**

**-Oui, c'est vrai, tant qu'elle ne se met pas à casser les objets autour d'elle, tout va bien.**

Il haussa des épaules d'un air entendu, et il vit que sa remarque avait fait mouche.

**-Ah, dans ce cas, je reviens, je vais monter voir que tout se passe bien.**

Regina s'éclipsa. Elle n'était pas maniaque, non, elle aimait juste que tout soit en place.

**-Bien joué Henry !** S'exclama immédiatement Elsa.

**-Je crois que mon argument marcherait à tous les coups. **

**-Qu'est ce qui se passe là ? **Intervint Eirin, **J'ai loupé un épisode ?**

**-Elsa et moi avons une enquête en cours, **révéla l'enfant.

**-Une enquête ?**

**-Oui, nous voulons savoir s'il y a une possibilité pour que mes deux mamans...**

**-Laisse moi deviner, **coupa Eirin, **soit lesbienne ?**

**-Mieux ! **S'écria Elsa, **Lesbienne et ensemble !**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui, je dois dire que ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre, je n'ai pas réussi à faire mieux. Je sais que vous attendez avec impatience le bisous... qui arrive bientot, je vous le promet! :) Et quand je dis bientot, ça veut dire trèèèès bientot XD (et + si affinités ;) )**

**Bon week-end à toutes, et bonne gay pride pour tous ceux et celles qui la font!**


	6. J'ai entendu un bruit

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Vous avez été nombreux à vous demander pourquoi elsa et Eirin était de retour, ou encore si ce cher Rumple manigançait quelque chose. Je suis contente car c'était le but, mais vous aurez pas tout de suite la réponse.**

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres pour me faire pardonner. J'avais envie de vous le poster maintenant pour voir vos réactions donc c'est chose faite.**

**Bonne lecture, et encore merci aux nouveaux followers/ favorites et reviews!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lorsque l'ancienne reine arriva à l'étage, Emma venait de raccrocher et semblait nerveuse.

**-Tout va bien ? **Demanda prudemment la brune.

**-Tout va bien, Altesse, je crois que je suis célibataire.**

**-Tant mieux ! **S'exclama t'elle de manière un peu trop enthousiaste avant de se reprendre, **non pas que... enfin je veux dire... le pirate, il n'était vraiment pas fait pour vous.**

**-Et qu'en sais tu ? Si tu me refais le coup de la main unique, je te répondrais que, comme dirais une certaine femme, on tombe amoureux d'une personne.**

**-Tu étais amoureuse de lui alors ?**

Emma fut prise de court par la question si directe.

**-Je... **Les mots se moururent dans sa gorge, **j'ai essayé de l'être, mais je ne pense pas. **

**-On sait lorsqu'on est amoureux Miss Swan.**

Emma allait répliquer mais elle prit un instant de réflexion.

**-Tu le savais pour Robin ?**

**-Non, **répondit-elle franchement, **j'y étais attachée, c'est sur, il m'a prit comme j'étais, il a cherché à me connaître, il m'aimait. Comment pouvais-je dire non à cela ?**

**-Oui...**

Emma avait le regard triste.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Hook alors ? **Regina n'en revenait pas, elle était en train de parler vie affective avec la sauveuse, c'était nouveau pour elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empecher de continuer.

**-J'ai été franche avec lui, et il n'a pas aimé. J'avais besoin de lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur et c'est chose faite.**

**-Emma, y'a t'il quelque chose que je devrait savoir ?**

**-Tutoiement, le sujet est donc sérieux.**

**-Oui.**

**-Et à quel propos ?**

**-J'ai l'impression que tu as changé depuis qu'on a essayé de ramener Elsa chez elle. Est ce que j'aurais dit ou fait quelque chose... ?**

**-Non, je t'arrête tout de suite, absolument pas ! D'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, tu m'as proposé un repas, non ?** lui rappela Emma.

**-Oui, non, t'inquiètes pas.** Elle se sentit rougir plus que nécessaire. **Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, oublie.**

**-Non.**

**-Non ?**

**-Non je ne veux pas oublier. **

Il y eut un instant de silence.

**Regina**... Emma soupira. **Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Petit un : je veux ce repas autant que toi, crois moi. Petit deux : il se peut que j'ai pris une potion de Rumple. Petit trois : laisse moi apprendre à te connaître.**

**-Tu as prit une potion de Gold ?! **Releva immédiatement la brune.

**-C'est tout ce que tu as entendu ?**

Regina ignora la question. Certes elle avait entendu, mais elle n'osait pas y répondre, elle ne savait même pas quoi dire. Elle sentit son coeur accélérer la cadence mais fit comme si de rien était.

**-Alors cette potion ? C'était pour quoi ?**

**-Je t'attire vraiment alors ?**

**-Tu ne répond pas à ma question, **répliqua la brune sèchement alors qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus rougissante.

**-Toi non plus ! Regina ! J'ai vu le regard que tu avais pour Eirin et Elsa, j'ai vu cette étincelle dans tes yeux lorsque tu m'a regardé. Je ne veux pas faire parti de ces gens qui ne parlent pas de ce qu'ils ressentent. J'ai vu aussi ton regard changer lorsque je t'ai dit de me faire taire. Peut-être que je me trompe, peut-être pas, mais j'ai envie de savoir !**

Regina croisa les bras en dessous de sa poitrine. Elle était sur la défensive, son cœur ne cessant de battre de plus en plus fort, l'empêchant d'entendre clairement ce que disait la blonde. Elle aurait aimé se montrer plus ouverte, plus touchée, mais au fond d'elle, elle avait cette peur ancré dans son cœur qui la poussait à se méfier.

**-Emma, je …**

**-Répond !** S'écria t'elle.

**-Ne me brusque pas.**

Emma se rapprocha et posa chacune de ses mains sur chaque épaule de la reine, et elle la chercha du regard.

**-Regina, je sais que ce n'est pas forcément facile à avouer. Je ne te demande pas de grande déclaration de je-ne-sais-quoi, juste d'être sincère. Pas de quiproquo.**

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

**-La réponse est oui.**

**-Oui comme oui tu es attirée ?**

**-Oui comme il se peut que tu ait raison.**

**-Certainement puisque je suis toujours en vie.**

**-Maintenant, répond à ma question. C'est quoi cette potion ?**

**-Sans transition ?**

**-Aucune transition.**

**-Pas de bisous ?**

**-Miss Swan !**

**-Pardon, trop tôt pour ça. J'aurais essayé. Ce soir peut etre ? **Emma ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. **Et donc Gold m'a donné une potion qui devait soit disant réveiller ma magie, faire en sorte que tout ce qui était caché se révélerait ou quelque chose comme ça.**

**-Et la contrepartie ? **Regina avait-elle bien entendu qu'elle essayerait de l'embrasser ce soir ? Cette simple idée la paniqua mais réveilla aussi en elle un sentiment d'impatience.

**-Il n'y en avait pas.**

**-La magie a toujours un prix. Donc...**

**-Je me suis faites avoir.**

**-Ce qui est sur, c'est que Rumple a toujours sa dague.**

**-Impossible, il l'a donné à Belle.**

**-Il lui a menti.**

**-Impossible. **

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Il l'aime, ils se sont mariés. S'il avait vraiment fait ça, ce serait...**

**-Il l'a fait, Miss Swan, j'en suis sure. Mais dans tous les cas, il ne faut rien dire à Belle, pour ne pas lui faire de mal inutilement. Du moins, pour le moment.**

**-Tu l'aime bien, hein ?**

**-Qui ça ?**

**-Belle.**

**-Ca va pas ? **S'insurgea la brune.

**-Si, ça va très bien.**

**-Gamine !**

**-Coincée !**

Regina se redressa et se débarrassa des mains d'Emma qui l'entourait. Elle reprit son air de femme d'affaire, et fit demi-tour.

**-On devrait te décerner un Oscar pour tes comédies, Regina.**

**-C'est tout un art en effet, Miss Swan.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hook rangea rageusement son téléphone. Il prit sa flasque de Rhum et en avala le contenu d'une traite. Non seulement elle l'avait froidement refoulé, mais en plus elle n'avait exprimé aucun regret. Elle n'avait même pas la décence de le faire en face à face. Il passa chez Snow, personne, avec Belle, personne. Il s'engouffra alors dans l'antre du Granny's.

**-Monsieur Smee, où étais tu bon sang ? **S'énerva t'il.

**-Qu'y a t'il capitaine ?**

**-Ma flasque est vide, **dit-il en la brandissant, **et il faut que tu prépares mon navire.**

**-Nous partons ?**

**-En quelque sorte, Smee, en quelque sorte.**

**-Mais il neige...**

**-Et alors ? Ne réfléchis pas, agis.**

**-Oui capitaine.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-Dis moi, qu'est ce qu'on a loupé ? **Demanda Emma à Regina alors qu'elle l'aidait en cuisine.

**-Je ne crois pas qu'on ait loupé quelque chose, je pense que c'est le fait de ne pas avoir pris en compte tous les paramètres. **

**-Bien, trouvons tous ces paramètres, et rentrons chez nous, **trancha Eirin, appuyée contre la porte d'entrée.

Regina et Emma se lancèrent un regard, attrapèrent les plats, et elles se mirent toutes à table.

**-Le facteur manquant est à l'intérieur de moi, **avoua Emma.

**-Je ne comprend pas, **protesta Henry, **qu'est ce que c'est ? Tu es malade ?**

**-Non, disons simplement que j'ai pris une potion, rien de grave gamin, mais ça a nuit au sort.**

**-Rien de grave ? Sure ?**

**-Je te le jure.**

**-Et comment fait-on pour annuler ses effets ? **Demanda Elsa. **Il doit y avoir une solution.**

**-Je n'en ai aucune idée.**

**-Il y a toujours une solution avec la magie, **affirma Eirin, **s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sure c'est ça.**

**-L'amour nous a toujours sauvé, **continua Henry.

**-Tellement cliché, **soupira Emma. **Quoi, l'amour devrait nous sauver ?**

**-En résumé, nous ne sommes pas sortis de l'auberge, **nargua Regina, **je doute que le fait que tu dises à Henry à quel point tu l'aimes nous sauve d'une quelconque manière cette fois. **

**-De quoi avez vous été victime ? **S'intéressa Eirin.

**-De moi ! J'avais lancé une malédiction, je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'un simple baiser allait la briser !**

**-Et Regina nous a ensuite tous sauvé d'une autre malédiction, **compléta Emma.

La neige commença à s'intensifier à l'extérieur. Eirin posa immédiatement sa main sur celle d'Elsa.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, **lui murmura t'elle, **tout vas bien se passer.**

**-Eirin, j'ai peur. **Avoua Elsa, **J'ai l'impression que tout ceci nous échappe.**

Regina s'approcha de la Reine.

**-Elsa, je te promet qu'on fera tout pour te ramener chez toi, dans ta famille.**

**-Et moi je vous protégerais toute ! **Décida Henry.

Elle sourit face à l'insouciance de l'enfant, il lui faisait penser à sa sœur parfois.

**-Bon, et donc... L'amour, **reprit Elsa, **comment voulez-vous créer cela ? Je l'ai déjà utilisé, ça m'a parut évident sur le moment, mais j'avoue que je serais incapable de le refaire.**

**-On pourrait réunir tout le monde, **proposa Henry, **et chacun devrait dire à quel point il ou elle aime l'autre.**

**-Je ne suis pas sure que subir Snow et Charming dégouliner d'amour y fasse quelque chose, **marmonna Regina, **sinon nous serions déjà tous au pays des bisounours.**

L'idée fit rire Emma, ses parents seraient certainement les rois au pays des bisounours.

**-Non, **répondit celle-ci, **il faut que ce soit en rapport avec moi. Que quelqu'un me donne sincèrement son amour le plus total.**

**-Et qu'il soit partagé bien sur, **compléta Elsa.

**-Je peux le faire ! Moi je t'aime de tout mon cœur ! **S'emporta Henry.

**-Mon grand, **intervint Regina, **je crois qu'on parle d'un tout autre amour ici. Il ne faut pas oublier que la potion que t'a donné Rumple est certainement l'une des plus puissante. Et il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui brise un tel sort.**

**-Le véritable amour... Et tu crois vraiment que maman sera libérée après ça.**

**-Oui, il faut essayer.**

**-Regina, **coupa Emma, **il faut le faire !**

**-Je sais ! **Continua la concernée, tout en évitant soigneusement le regard insistant de la blonde.** Cependant il faut que vous trouviez un amour puissant, il faut que vous cherchiez au fond de votre cœur. Ta guérison était bien au-delà de la magie.**

**-Tu reviens là dessus...**

**-Oui. **Sa voix était calme et posée.** La guérison, c'est la limite entre la magie et le miracle.**

**-D'accord. En attendant, il faut bien que quelqu'un me déclare son amour, donc...**

**-Regina, veut tu essayer ? **Proposa Eirin.

La brune manqua de s'étouffer. Si certes Emma avait fait une tentative indirecte en lui disant qu'il fallait le faire, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse aussi clairement. Henry avait la bouche grande ouverte.

**-Pardon ?**

**-Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse et tu me sembles bien placée. Enfin, il faut me dire si j'ai tord, mais tout le monde ici semble curieux de vous voir ensemble.**

Regina posa alternativement ses yeux sur Henry, Elsa, Eirin et Emma. Henry avait son air de chien battu, Elsa semblait genée, Eirin arborait un sourire, fière de son effet, et Emma semblait être déconnectée.

**-Vous cherchez à me piéger ou quoi ? Parce que c'est exactement l'impression que ça donne. Je n'ai rien à dire !**

**-Très bien, dans ce cas il faut trouver le grand amour d'Emma.**

**-Je refuse de faire cela.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

Regina se leva et posa ses mains sur la table, défiant la rousse du regard. Eirin ne broncha pas, elle cherchait à faire réagir la Reine, et c'est exactement ce qui était en train de se passer.

**-Le grand amour n'existe pas, **lacha t'elle. **J'y ai crut pendant un temps et... **Elle fit un signe de la main. **C'est juste un moment qui fait que ça existe. Ce n'est pas le jeu de celui qui déclarera le plus vite sa flamme.**

Elle leur laissa pas le temps de répondre. Elle s'échappa. Non pas pour fuir, mais parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. _L'amour est une faiblesse_. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver, elle avait besoin de trouver une solution, mais certainement pas de penser à ses sentiments personnels. Emma allait la suivre, mais la rousse s'interposa.

**-J'y vais. Ce n'est pas de compassion dont elle a besoin, c'est de confiance. Et ça, je sais vraiment bien le faire, alors si tu me permet... Crois en moi.**

Emma hocha la tête et Eirin s'empressa de rattraper la Reine qui était déjà sortie.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Elsa, Emma et Henry ne virent pas les deux femmes du reste de la journée. Elsa était parfaitement calme. Emma, quant à elle, fit son maximum pour ne pas parler de ce qui venait de se passer. Henry fit son maximum pour paraître serein.

En fin de journée, le jeune homme proposa lui-même de rentrer dormir chez ses grand-parents pour les laisser tranquille. La question qui taraudait tout le monde était de savoir combien de temps Eirin resterait en vie si elle provoquait la reine. Devant l'air pensif d'Emma, Elsa se décida à intervenir.

**-Aie confiance, Emma.**

**-Confiance, oui, mais en quoi ? En la magie ? Ça c'est déjà fait.**

**-Pas en la magie. En toi, aux autres, en ce que tu veux.**

**-Si tu parles de Regina et moi, ça n'arriveras jamais. On en a parlé, j'y ai réfléchi. Je ne me vois juste pas avec une femme.**

**-Et pourtant, tes sentiments indiquent le contraire. Et je ne te parle pas d'une femme, je te parle de Regina.**

**-Il faudrait être fou pour dire qu'elle n'a pas de charme, c'est sur. Henry, Eirin et toi, vous êtes mignon à vouloir nous rapprocher, mais est ce que tu t'es demandé si seulement nous le voulions ?**

**-A toi de me le dire. Aurais tu envie de te blottir dans ses bras ?**

**-Mais, je ne sais pas moi !**

**-Et si elle t'embrassait, qu'est ce que tu ferais ?**

**-Je m'enfuirais en courant, c'est sur et certain.**

**-Et pourquoi donc ?**

**-Je... Elsa ! Essaie de t'imaginer un peu. Une femme que tu es censée détester t'embrasse. Tu fais quoi ?**

**-Alors personnellement je l'ai mise dans mon lit.**

Emma eut un rire nerveux. Elle se passa fébrilement la main dans les cheveux et Elsa prit place sur le canapé.

**-Tu dis cela comme si c'était une évidence.** lui reprocha une Emma indécise.

**-Tu as envie d'elle, n'est ce pas ? **S'enquit Elsa. **Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre, à vrai dire, vos regards en disent beaucoup.**

**-Je le sais, elle le sait, tout le monde le sait. Ce n'est pas le problème.**

**-Quel est le problème alors ?**

**-Le problème ? Tout est un probleme ! **S'emporta t'elle. **Il aurait fallu que la situation soit juste différente. Si seulement je l'avais connu dans un autre contexte, je... **Elle s'arrêta, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle allait dire.

**-Tu lui aurais sauté dessus.**

**-J'aurais moins hésité, c'est sur.**

**-Alors fonce, ne te pose pas de question. Tout ce qui importe c'est vous deux, et seulement ça.**

Une épaisse fumée violette fit son apparition dans le salon, interrompant la discussion, et faisant place à Eirin et Regina.

**-Pas un mot, **s'exclama immédiatement Eirin qui avait une coupure superficielle sur la joue. **Mon cœur ? **Elle tendit sa main à la reine des neiges pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur de la maison avant qu'elles n'aient le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Emma remarqua immédiatement les traits tirés de Regina. Qu'avaient-elles bien pu faire ?

**-Regina, il faut qu'on parle, **dit calmement Emma en se levant pour se retrouver à hauteur de la brune.

**-Je sais. Mais avant...**

Regina s'approcha de la blonde, la faisant reculer jusqu'au mur le plus proche. Emma était littéralement tétanisée, incapable de lire quoi que ce soit dans les yeux noisettes de sa partenaire. L'ancienne reine s'approcha au plus près du visage de la blonde, s'approcha plus près que la décence ne le permettait. **Mais** **avant, **soupira la brune pour elle même. Regina était sure d'elle, elle n'hésita pas une seconde lorsqu'elle déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Ne voyant pas Emma bouger, elle continua en attaquant tendrement son cou. Elle sentait le corps immobile de la jeune femme bouillir sous chacun de ses asseaux. Elle en tremblait presque. Elle se figea à son tour lorsque la main d'Emma se perdit dans sa chevelure pour faire revenir ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes. Elle se serait contenter de reculer si elle n'avait pas entendu un grognement de plaisir venant de sa partenaire. Emma était douce mais déterminée. Regina posa ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde et ce simple contact de consentement réciproque fit apparaître un halo autour des deux jeunes femmes. L'halo se répandit dans toute la pièce et bien au delà, ce qui les fit se séparer.

**-Je connais cette sensation ! **Dirent elles à l'unisson.

Oui, elles connaissaient très bien cette sensation, cette magie qui vous caresse les sens, c'était celle de l'amour, celle de la libération , c'était la même que lorsqu'elles avaient brisé les malédictions.

Toute cette puissance contenue dans un seul être. Emma ancra ses yeux océans dans ceux de Regina qui prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Emma vit la crainte dans les yeux de celle qu'elle avait dans les bras, la peur d'avoir mal fait. Emma, quant à elle, avait perdu toute envie de fuir. Elle était là et elle ne voulait surtout pas que ça s'arrête.

**-J'ai envie de t'embrasser, **lui souffla le Shériff.

**-Tu ne devrais pas... **murmura Regina à son tour.

**-Ah bon ?**

**-Oui, parce que... **Elle hésita. **Je risque d'y prendre goût.**

**-Madame le Maire n'aurait-elle plus de remarque sarcastique en réserve ?**

**-Madame le Maire n'est pas disponible pour le moment, merci de revenir plus tard.**

Regina vit les yeux d'Emma s'enflammer avant qu'elle ne dépose un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. Celui-ci fut d'abord tendre, puis passionné et bien plus entreprenant que le précédent. Emma se permit de titiller les lèvres de la reine avec sa langue et lorsque celle-ci lui autorisa l'accès, la blonde se sentit littéralement fondre. Son cerveau était inaccessible, elle était persuadée que si on lui demandait comment elle s'appelait, elle n'en aurait pas la moindre idée. Regina était douce et avide. Elle sembla petit à petit reprendre ses esprits, et il fallut un petit bruit extérieur pour qu'elle se décolle définitivement du Shérif.

**-Tu as entendu ? **Lui demanda t'elle en reprenant tranquillement son souffle.

**-Non, quoi ?**

**-J'ai cru... Je... Non rien, ça devait être le vent.**

Emma lui attrapa la main. La brune s'était éloignée brutalement, et son corps hurlait déjà de désespoir. Elle avait besoin de sentir qu'elle l'avait embrassé car elle en avait envie, mais Regina ne l'embrassa pas à nouveau, un nouveau bruit la contrariant.

**-Attend moi ici, je reviens.**

Emma allait protester, mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion, Regina avait déjà disparut. Elle s'assit alors sur le canapé, la brune montant au deuxième étage. Elle soupira d'aise, ne se remettant pas de ce qu'il venait à peine de se passer.

Elle mit la tête en arrière et soupira en fermant des yeux, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle entendit un bruit.

**-Regin...**Elle n'eut pas le temps de rouvrir les yeux qu'une main l'empecha de parler.

Le chloroforme fit instantannément son effet.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voila voila...**

**Si vous êtes sages vous aurez la suite avant la fin de la semaine :p**


	7. Ensemble?

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Ma boite mail a été assaillie par vos reviews, MERCI à chacun(e) d'entre vous du fond du coeur et merci aux tous nouveaux followers.**

**J'ai été sadique avec le chapitre précédent, je le sais (c'était fait exprès mouah ah ah!), et c'est pour cela que vous avez celui-ci maintenant.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Eirin et Elsa furent alerté par les cris de Regina.

**-Ce n'était pas prévu ça. **Avoua Eirin à sa compagne tout en courant vers la maison. **Qu'est ce qui se passe Regina ?**

**-J'ai laissé Miss Swan dans le salon quelques minutes et elle a disparu.**

**-Elle est peut-être au toilette...**

**-Non. Eirin. Ce n'est pas normal. J'avais cru sentir quelqu'un dans la maison. Il s'est passé quelque chose.**

**-Il faudrait qu'on sache exactement ce qui s'est passé pour pouvoir réfléchir à la stratégie à adopter. Alors, tu peux nous expliquer? **Demanda Elsa, plus curieuse de savoir ce qu'elles avaient fait que convaincue de sa réelle importance.

**-Elle voulait qu'on parle alors j'ai fait comme on a dit : je suis allez directement au but, je l'ai embrassé, **Elle avait dit cette partie plus rapidement et moins fort, **je suis ensuite montée au second étage car j'avais entendu du bruit et bim, disparue !**

Regina fit tout pour éviter les sourires qui s'ancrait sur le visage des deux autres femmes.

**-Bien, **reprit Elsa en se raclant la gorge, **je peux faire en sorte que personne ne puisse quitter la ville en créant un mur de glace à l'entrée de la ville et en gelant le lac. Mais en tout cas il faut du renfort pour la trouver au plus vite.**

Eirin alla directement chercher ses armes et confia à la reine le manteau de la blonde.

**-Toi et moi, on ne se sépare plus, quoi qu'il arrive. **dit elle en attrapant la main d'Elsa, **et toi, ****continua t'elle en désignant Regina du doigt, ****bouge toi, on a ta chérie à retrouver.**

L'ancienne Reine était impressionnée par la vivacité et la réactivité de la rousse. Elle n'avait même pas le temps de réfléchir que les deux autres étaient déjà dehors.

**-Et ce n'est pas ma chérie ! **Hurla t'elle sur le tard alors qu'elle sortait à son tour.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-Je pense qu'il faut qu'on envisage une traque, **dit Charming à l'assemblée. **Chacun se met par équipe et on couvre toute la ville.**

**-C'est une chasse à l'homme que tu proposes ? **Demanda Granny's.

**-Oui, exactement, pour notre protection à tous. La tempête gronde dehors, il faut se protéger de cette femme qui met de la neige dans notre ville, dans nos rues.**

**-Je ne suis pas d'accord. Si elle avait voulu nous attaquer, elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. J'aimerai qu'on ne se précipite pas. Si vous voulez la retrouver d'accord, mais faisons les choses bien pour une fois.**

Un brouhaha envahit la salle. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'autorise à se mettre en travers de la volonté du roi.

**-On a toujours usé de la violence, peut-être qu'on devrait la laisser s'exprimer une fois que nous l'aurons retrouvé pour une fois.**

C'était Jiminy Cricket qui s'était exprimé.

**-Oui, si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, **approuva le roi, **mais il faut la retrouver.**

**-Ce ne sera pas un problème pour ça, **marmonna la louve, **elle est ici et elle n'est pas seule. Je la sens.**

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la porte qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur une Regina qui maîtrisait à la perfection l'art de faire des entrées remarquée. Seulement cette fois elle venait accompagnée par Elsa et Eirin. L'assemblée se leva, sur ses gardes.

Le silence s'abattit instantanément sur la pièce.

**-Emma a disparut, **lacha Regina, **il faut que nous la retrouvions.**

Le froid extérieur glaça l'air ambiant.

**-Ruby, on a besoin de ton aide**, avoua doucement la reine.

**-Vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous, **continua Elsa, **on n'a pas le temps de vous expliquer. Emma a besoin de nous et de vous !**

**-Ruby, **supplia la reine, **je n'ai pas envie de perdre une nouvelle personne à qui je tiens, à qui nous tenons tous.**

Ruby se redressa, elle en avait marre de se battre pour rien et là, il n'en fallait pas plus pour la convaincre.

**-Je viens.**

Elle se plaça aux cotés d'Elsa sans aucune peur. Elle sentait depuis le début que cette histoire n'était pas comme toutes celles qu'elles avaient vécu.

**-David, je te parle de ta fille, je ne te demande pas de pitié, mais faisons une trêve jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit de nouveau là, **plaida Regina en sa faveur.

**-Qu'est ce qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège ? **Marmonna t'il.

**-Rien. Mais je doute que ta fille serait partie sans prendre Henry avec elle si c'était le cas.**

Elle tendit la veste d'Emma en guise de bonne foie.

**-Ruby, on a besoin de toi, s'il te plaît.**

La louve se leva immédiatement.

**-David, **s'exclama t'elle, **je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire, mais j'en ai marre de ces réunions non constructives. On n'est plus dans la forêt enchanté. Et je pense que s'il faut se méfier de quelque chose, ce n'est certainement pas de ces filles mais ce serait plutôt dans nos rangs car on a tous plus de choses à se reprocher que ces trois là. Regina, allons retrouver Snow, elle nous aidera.**

La brune enfila sa longue cape rouge, plus déterminée que jamais.

**-Bien, d'accord ! **Reprit David, **Vous tous, je veux que vous alliez partout dans la ville. Chaque recoin doit être fouillé, chaque personne interrogée. Dès que vous avez quelque chose, vous appelez Regina. Je... Je vais avec elles.**

Tout le monde acquiesça. Regina eut un rictus. Si Emma avait été là, elle se serait moquée de la façon dont tout le monde changeait d'avis sans se poser la moindre question, elle se serait amusée du retournement de situation, elle aurait peut-être même lancer une ou deux remarques cinglantes. Seulement, Emma n'était pas là. Non seulement elle n'était pas là, mais en plus elle l'avait laissé seule. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Regina se sentit impuissante. Elle n'avait pas pu la protéger, elle avait lamentablement échoué. Une tape sur l'épaule la sortie de ses pensées. C'était Elsa qui lui signalait qu'elles partaient. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le groupe fut chez Snow en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. David et Ruby se chargèrent de lui faire comprendre les choses tranquillement, sans qu'elle panique. Eirin et Elsa purent enfin s'expliquer sur le pourquoi du comment elles étaient là, et Regina jugea bon d'éluder le passage où sa fille et elle s'embrassaient. L'ancienne Reine vit la rage grandir au fur et à mesure du récit dans les yeux de son ancienne belle-fille. Elle retrouva le regard que lui lançait parfois la brune dans leur autre vie, et elle sut à cet instant qu'elles avaient réveillé la combattante qu'il y avait en elle.

**-David, tu restes avec Neal et Henry, **lui ordonna t'elle, **je ne pourrais pas restée calme en sachant qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Emma. Toi tu le pourras.**

L'homme approuva.

**-Et qu'est ce que je dis à Henry ? **Demanda t'il anxieux.

**-Contente toi de faire comme s'il ne se passait rien. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir que sa mère est... **Elle déglutit, ne sachant comment finir sa phrase.

**-...autre part. **Conclut Regina, se sentant elle même compatissante avec Snow.

**-Exactement. Allons y.**

Ce qu'elle n'osait dire à son mari, c'est qu'elle avait aussi besoin de parler à Regina car il se pourrait qu'elle avait des informations qu'il ne possédait pas.

Les femmes sortirent donc.

**-Ruby, **murmura Regina, **c'est à toi de jouer.**

Elle prit la veste et commença à la renifler sous l'œil amusé d'Eirin et Elsa.

**-Pourquoi est ce qu'elle fait ça ? **Demanda finalement la blonde.

**-Je suis une louve, j'ai l'odorat bien plus développé que les autres. **Elle s'arrêta un instant. **Je sens son odeur par là.**

**-On devrait se diriger vers le port, **lança Snow, **Emma aime aller là-bas avec Hook.**

**-On s'en fiche de ce pirate ! **Trancha Regina, **Emma l'a largué de toute façon.**

**-Justement. **Reprit-elle, surprise du ton sec de sa belle-mère. **Je me doutais qu'elle finirait par le faire, vu comme on l'a évité à sa sortie de l'hôpital. Et je pense qu'il n'a pas dû apprécié, mais de là à lui faire du mal, j'en doute.**

**-Et pas moi. Je vais lui faire la peau.**

Les sens de Ruby validèrent ce que Snow avait dit. Elles se retrouvèrent sur le port mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'Emma. Ni d'Hook d'ailleurs.

**-Je ne sens plus sa trace, **marmonna Ruby.

**-Donc c'est là que j'interviens. **S'écria Elsa.** Qu'est ce qu'on cherche exactement ?**

**-Une trace, quelque chose sur lequel on puisse s'appuyer pour la retrouver.**

**-On cherche Hook, **intervint Regina.

**-Il ne pourrait rien faire de mal, il est...**

Snow n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase car Regina l'interrompit.

**-Il y a du mal en chacun de nous. Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'on ferait par amour, y compris le pire.**

Snow soupira mais ne reprit pas son plaidoyer. Elles ne pouvaient laisser de côté aucune piste.

Elsa se mit au bord du lac gelé et posa les mains au sol.

**-S'il y a un seul bateau en mer, je le saurais. **

**-Et moi je m'occupe du ciel. **Dit Regina en levant les bras.

Elle laissa la magie blanche l'envahir, elle se remémora les sensations qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle avait battu Zelena, elle laissa le bien atteindre ses sens, et elle se remémora ce qui c'était passé avec la blonde.

**-Laisse moi t'aider, je ne sais pas comment faire, **ajouta Snow en attrapant une des mains de Regina, **mais je peux essayer.**

Elles étaient ensemble dans un même but : retrouver Emma.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Emma sortit de son sommeil forcé aussi brutalement qu'elle y était entrée. Ses yeux mirent un certain temps à s'habituer à la pénombre. Elle avait encore la tête dans un étaux lorsqu'elle vit une ombre dans le fond de la pièce. Elle essaya de bouger les poignets, mais ils étaient ligoté. Ses pieds avaient subi le même sort.

**-Bonjour amour, **murmura l'homme.

**-Hook ! **Elle reconnut instantanément sa voix. **Délivre moi, immédiatement.**

**-Laisse moi réfléchir, **il s'avança un peu plus dans la lumière, **il en est hors de question.**

Il se pencha et alluma une bougie qu'il posa sur une table non loin d'Emma. Elle put apercevoir qu'il y trônait deux assiettes recouverte d'une cloche chacune.

**-As tu faim?** Lui demanda t'il.

**-Pas vraiment.**

**-Mais si.**

Il attrapa la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise et la plaça près de la table. Il se mit en face.

**-Tu es très en beauté dis moi. Ça me fait plaisir.**

**-Si tu me détaches, je te jure que je vais te montrer quelque chose qui me ferait vraiment plaisir à moi aussi.**

**-Garde la foudre qu'il y a dans tes yeux pour toi.**

**-Hook, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? C'est une blague, c'est ça ?**

Il souleva la cloche pour faire apparaître un plat qui se voulait appétissant.

**-Je te jure que je vais faire les choses bien, **dit Hook, **repas romantique, discussion amusante, et ensuite, on verras.**

**-On verras quoi ?**

**-On verras ce qu'on fait de toi, de nous.**

**-Hook, tout ceci, ce n'est pas toi.**

**-Si c'est moi. Tiens toi tranquille maintenant.**

Il lui tendit la fourchette pour qu'elle mange un peu.

**-Je ne veux pas de repas romantique avec toi. Je t'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire au téléphone.**

**-Au téléphone, **ricana t'il, **comme c'est pratique.**

**-Quoi, c'est ça, je t'ai vexé ? Je suis désolée, on devait ramener Elsa chez elle et...**

**-Tu es _Désolée ?_ Je m'en fous que tu sois désolé. Je veux que tu me regarde dans les yeux et que tu répètes ce que tu as osé me dire au téléphone.**

Elle plongea ses yeux haineux dans les siens.

**-Je ne veux pas être avec toi, Hook, je n'ai pas ce truc, ce déclic.**

**-Ah oui ? Et quand tu m'as embrassé, tu y as pensé à ce déclic ?**

**-Je t'ai embrassé parce que ça me semblait normal ! **S'énerva t'elle. **Tu m'avais aidé à retourner auprès des miens, dans ma famille. Je... Je me suis dit que c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait.**

**-Mais ?**

**-Mais ce n'est pas suffisant ! Tu es gentil, je me suis attachée à toi mais c'est tout. Ca n'ira pas plus loin.**

**-Tu m'aimes Emma !**

**-Non !**

**-Alors si je ne suis pas bien pour toi, qui l'est ?**

Elle ne répondit pas.

**-Neal ? Qui, Emma, je veux savoir qui !?**

**-Pas toi, c'est tout ce qui compte. TU n'es pas fait pour moi et je suis désolée si je t'ai fait penser l'inverse.**

**-Quoi ? Les moments qu'on a passé ensemble n'étaient pas assez bien pour toi ?**

**-Ce n'est pas ça, tu le sais très bien.**

**-Non je ne sais pas. Dis moi.**

**-Détache moi maintenant, tu me fais peur.**

**-Je te fais peur ?**

Il s'approcha de son visage pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle fit son maximum pour se reculer mais le pirate maintint sa tète contre ses lèvres. Il se retira lorsqu'elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieure.

**-Espèce de...**

**-Espèce de quoi, Hook ? Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, ça te va là ?**

Il leva la main et elle se prépara à recevoir un choc. A la place de cela, elle l'entendit rire. Un rire à faire froid dans le dos.

**-Tu es exactement comme il me l'avait dit, **cracha t'il.

**-Il ?**

**-Ah, ah ! Je t'intéresse maintenant ?**

**-Hook de quoi tu parles ?**

**-Il m'avait dit de me méfier, il m'avait dit que tu allais jouer avec moi, et comme un con je ne l'ai pas cru.**

**-Qui ?**

**-Saurais je un truc que cette chère sauveuse ignore ? Qu'es tu prête à donner pour le savoir ?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Pendant que les filles cherchaient dans l'eau et dans l'air, Ruby et Eirin avaient prit la direction des quais. Elles en pouvaient pas se résoudre à attendre sans rien faire.

**-J'ai senti l'odeur d'Emma sur Regina, **lui avoua Ruby, **est ce trop demander que de savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé ?**

**-Tout ce que Regina a dit est vrai.**

**-Mais encore ? Je finirais par le découvrir de toute façon.**

**-Disons qu'il se pourrait que Regina ait oublié le passage où elle embrassait Emma.**

Ruby ne put s'empêcher de rire.

**-Regina a embrassé Emma, vraiment ? Et elle est toujours en vie ?**

**-Tu n'es pas surprise, **remarqua Eirin, **c'est donc que tu le savais ?**

**-Non, mais il y avait une telle tension entres elles que ça devait arriver. J'espère juste être là lorsque Snow l'apprendra. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour voir sa tête.**

**-Elles n'en sont pas encore là je crois.**

**-Et ta coupure, c'est Regina qui t'a fait ça ?**

**-Oui, **Eirin ne put empêcher un sourire moqueur apparaître sur son visage, **disons que j'ai peut-être fait prendre conscience à Regina qu'il fallait qu'elle assume ses envies, et ce n'est pas de tout repos.**

**-Je vois... Cette histoire devient de plus en plus intéressant. Tu as fait changé Regina, ça, ça relève de l'exploit ! Faudra me donner la méthode.**

Ruby s'arrêta subitement, reniflant l'air. Elle frissonna.

**-Ça pu la magie noire ici, ce n'est pas normal. Il faut aller chercher Regina.**

Eirin s'exécuta immédiatement et rejoignit les trois compères qui ne trouvait pas ce qu'elles cherchaient dans l'eau. Quand elle fit mention de magie noire, Regina et Snow se stoppèrent immédiatement pour la suivre jusqu'à Ruby, suivit d'Elsa.

**-Ça vient des hangars, **les informa la louve. **Je ne peux pas venir avec vous, cette magie m'empêche de respirer, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'est puissant.**

**-En effet, **murmura Regina.** Je le sens aussi. **

Elle se retourna vers ses compagnons de route.

**-Je vais y aller seule, **ordonna t'elle, **je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a là-dedans et vous avez toute beaucoup plus que moi à perdre.**

**-Non ! **S'opposa Snow, **on a tous autant à perdre.**

**-Tu sais que c'est faux.**

**-J'ai une famille, tu as une famille.**

**-Je vous préviens que si vous n'y allez pas, **intervint Elsa, **j'y vais toute seule, je lui gèle la tête et tout est bien qui finit bien.**

**-Alors, **conclut Eirin, **Ensemble ?**

**-Ensemble.**

Elles approuvèrent et entrèrent silencieusement dans le hangar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà, vous l'avez certainement remarqué, c'était un petit chapitre de transition. Maintenant, deux solutions s'offrent à moi, donc je vous propose de choisir :**

**Au chapitre prochain l'enlèvement d'Emma est réglé.**

**Au chapitre prochain il n'est pas réglé.**

**En gros, ma question serait : est ce que vous voulez que cet enlèvement dure, ou non, sachant que ça n'affectera en rien l'histoire que j'ai dans ma tète (et qu'il y a encore pas mal de chapitres en réserve).**

**Voila, je vais lancer le concept, OUAT le roman dont vous êtes le héro. ^^ Donc n'hésitez pas à donner un avis et vos préférences. :)**


	8. Embrasses moi

**Bonjour tout le monde !:)**

**Je vois que l'idée du OUAT dont vous êtes le héro a plût en général donc si jamais j'hésite, je vous en ferait part. Vous avez été Géniaux, je crois que j'ai jamais autant rit en lisant des reviews ! ^^**

**Merci aussi aux guests qui ont pris le temps d'écrire un petit mot (ou un grand) ça fait plaisir !:) Je vois qu'Hook n'a pas beaucoup d'amis ici, le pauvre. **

**Sans plus attendre, voilà le chapitre et donc le résultat de vos votes. Encore Merci à tout le monde !**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Un cri déchira le ciel, cri qui fit bouillir le sang de Regina dans ses veines, cri qui fit exploser le cœur de Snow, cri qui fit grincer des dents les autres filles. Elles reconnurent immédiatement la voix d'Emma mais personne n'osa dire quelque chose. Elles étaient dans le hangar, oui, mais il n'y avait rien, il n'y avait rien à part ce cri.

**-Ou est elle ? **S'entêta Regina pour elle-même. **Ou est elle ? **

Elle était perdue, elle avait beau regarder autour d'elle, elle ne voyait que le vide et le lac gelé. Il n'y avait rien, absolument rien.

**-Elle est là, **marmonna Snow tout en réfléchissant à une vitesse folle. **Et si le tout était invisible à nos yeux ? Comme lorsqu'hook avait rendu son bateau invisible !**

Elsa fit immédiatement apparaître de la fine neige qu'elle déversa sur toute l'étendue du hangar.

**-Là, **repéra Eirin, **sur la lac, le bateau.**

Un nouveau cri, plus léger, se fit entendre.

**-Allons y avant que je ne devienne vraiment méchante, **grommela Regina.

Elles passèrent la protection magique qui cachait le dit bateau et se retrouvèrent sur un fiacre un peu plus petit que le Joly Roger, mais qui pouvait aisément naviguer si le temps le permettait.

**-Emma !** Hurla Snow, **tu es là ?**

Eirin, Elsa et Regina se retournèrent vers la brune.

**-Vive la discrétion ! **S'étonna Eirin. **Son agresseur va savoir qu'on est là maintenant !**

**-Oui, mais au moins peut-être qu'il arrêtera de faire ce qu'il fait à ma fille, **se défendit Snow.

_Argument recevable, _pensa Regina, _je la tuerais pour ça plus tard._

Eirin et Snow sortirent leur épée alors qu'un bruit de pas se fit entendre. La porte de la cale s'ouvrit et Emma fut jetée à terre. Elle grogna, ballonnée. Elle était toujours attachée, et il lui était incapable de bouger. Regina remarqua qu'il lui manquait le petit pull qu'elle avait plus tôt. Elle ne portait plus qu'un débardeur, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle n'avait plus sa ceinture non plus. Le pirate apparut à son tour dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**-Mesdames, **les salua t'il en faisant une révérence. **Que me vaut cet honneur ?**

**-Hook ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?** S'énerva Snow.

**-Ça se voit, n'est ce pas, très chère ?**

Il s'avança vers Emma mais fut immédiatement stoppé par un mur de glace. Elsa avait les yeux en feu.

**-Je crois qu'on a pas eu l'occasion d'être présenté, **lui dit-il, **je suis le capitaine crochet, roi des mers.**

**-Et moi je suis Elsa, Reine d'Arendelle, et accessoirement celle qui ne te laissera pas t'approcher d'Emma.**

Hook commença à rire, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus librement. Snow n'attendit pas qu'il ait finit pour se jeter sur lui avec son épée, mais il l'écarta d'un geste de la main, comme par magie. Elle vola jusqu'à l'autre bout du bateau. Emma hurlait, mais on l'entendait à peine. Elle voyait la détermination dans les yeux de l'ancienne Reine, elle voyait aussi la haine évidente, la rage. Il plongea son bras dans le mur de glace et l'explosa en refermant sa main.

**-Vous êtes faibles, **marmonna t'il, **tous faibles. Et toi Regina, tu es la plus faible car tu n'as pas vu que je possédais autant de magie en moi, n'est ce pas ?**

**-Je... **Elle balbutia prise au dépourvu mais se reprit aussi vite. **Je ne suis pas faible !**

**-Et pourtant... **

Il attrapa Emma qui se tortilla pour se défaire de ses liens. Si elle le pouvait, elle l'étranglerait de ses mains.

**-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé Hook ? **Interrogea Regina, **Ce n'est pas toi. **Elle voulait essayer de le raisonner, elle ne voulait pas juste l'attaquer sans comprendre.

**-Au contraire, c'est bien moi.**

**-Non, arrête. Emma tu l'aimes, tu ne veux pas lui faire de mal.**

Il arracha le tissu qui empêchait Emma de parler.

**-Je t'aime Emma, tu entend ? Même l'Evil Queen l'a remarqué. Seulement, toi, Emma Swan, tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre. Et vous, **continua t'il en pointant son auditoire, **vous étiez déjà certainement toute au courant.**

**-Non, Hook, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. **Lâcha Emma**, et on te diras tout ce que tu veux savoir si tu me laisse partir.**

**-Abandonne Hook, on sait tous que tu n'es pas comme ça.**

**-Hook, ca va mal finir, **reprit Emma, **laisse moi partir.**

**-C'est elle que vous voulez ? La voilà.**

Il balança la blonde avec une force incroyable. Elle atterrit au pied de Regina qui s'empressa de défaire ses liens. Elle replaça une mèche derrière l'oreille de celle-ci.

**-Emma ça va ?**

**-Je crois oui, je … **Elle se remit doucement sur ses jambes qui tremblaient.

**-Reste assise. On va s'occuper de lui et tout va bien se passer.**

Les yeux remplis de tendresse de Regina suffirent à Hook pour qu'il fasse le lien avec ce que lui avait dit la blonde avant.

**-C'est de toi dont elle est amoureuse, **susurra t'il pour lui-même.

Toute les têtes se levèrent vers lui.

**-C'EST DE TOI DONT ELLE EST AMOUREUSE ! **Hurla t'il en la pointant du doigt. **Je la mérite plus que toi !**

Regina se redressa.

**-Personne ne la mérite, **lacha t'elle.

L'ancienne Reine sentit la magie noire s'intensifier à nouveau. Les yeux du pirate devinrent de plus en plus sombre. Il se laissait posséder, totalement. Il avait perdu l'esprit, comme possédé par un virus qui se répandait plus vite que tout ce qu'elles connaissaient.

**-Hook, même si j'ai toujours rêvé de le faire, ne me force ps à te tuer, **répliqua Regina.

Il commença à s'avancer sur la brune et il n'en fallut pas plus pour Eirin et Elsa d'essayer de le maîtriser. Mais elles n'étaient pas de poids, elles ne savaient pas la puissance qui habitait le corps et le cœur du pirate. Il les balaya d'un seul geste et les envoya près de Snow. Il ne leur porta même pas un seul regard, il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, que pour celle qui lui avait volé _sa _femme.

**-Il avait raison, **répéta t'il inlassablement, **il avait raison du début à la fin. Tout le monde se joue de moi. **

**-Regina ! **Hurla Eirin de l'autre bout du pont.

Elle leva la tête et vit que celle-ci lui envoyait son épée. Elle la rattrapa maladroitement ce qui fit rire à nouveau le pirate.

**-Tu crois que tu peux me battre avec ça ? **S'énerva t'il en transformant son crochet en épée. **Je suis fort, plus fort que tu ne l'a jamais été.**

Il l'abattit sur la belle brune qui le contra avec l'épée. Elle n''avait jamais appris à l'utiliser mais là, à cet instant, elle se promit d'apprendre dès que tout ceci serait terminé. Emma se releva et entra dans Hook pour le faire reculer le plus loin possible. Elle poussa un cri de douleur lorsqu'il lui porta un coup sur le dos. Profitant de sa faiblesse, il la jeta sur un mur et la retint grace aux cordes présentes qu'il ensorcela.

Eirin, Elsa et Snow tentèrent de retourner dans la course, mais le brun avait créé un rempart magique entre elles et eux. Elles ne pouvaient rien faire. Elsa commença à déverser toute sa puissance contre la barrière du pirate. Elle finirait bien par céder.

**-Ce combat, **continua Hook, **c'est entre vous et moi Regina. Rien que nous deux. Un duel pour la femme qu'on aime.**

Regina chercha Emma des yeux qui se sentait totalement impuissante. Hook fendit l'air avec son épée. Il était froid, direct, puissant.

**-Tu vois la différence entre toi et moi, c'est que tu veux être un héro, **il abaissa les deux armes en se rapprochant au plus près du visage de la reine, **alors que moi, j'ai déjà abandonné cette idée. Être gentil, ça ne fonctionne pas.**

**-J'ai vaincu Zelena avec la magie blanche, je te vaincrai encore plus facilement.**

Regina n'en était pas sure, mais elle devait se donner du courage. Le pirate lui fit un coup de pied. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle tomba au sol pour se relever immédiatement. _Apprendre à se battre, _nota t'elle pour elle même. C'était plus dur d'être gentil que ce qu'elle ne pensait. Si elle avait encore été l'Evil Queen, elle lui aurait concocté un de ces sorts dont elle avait le secret et il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. Seulement, elle avait changé, elle ne voulait plus retourner la dedans, mais elle contrôlait très mal cette magie blanche.

**-Alors Regina, Emma et toi, ça fait combien de temps que vous vous moquez de moi ?**

**-Nous ne sommes pas ensemble ! **Hurla Regina.

Hook lui asséna un coup qu'elle réussit à esquiver.

**-Peut-être... **continua t'il sur le même ton dérangeant, **mais tu aimerais !**

C'était un reproche que Regina ne sut démentir. Est ce qu'elle aimerais qu'elle et la sauveuse soit liée ainsi ? La seule chose dont elle était sûre c'est que dès qu'elle portait son regard sur la blonde, elle avait envie de la protéger, et ce à n'importe quel prix.

Hook profita du fait qu'elle soit dans ses pensées pour lui asséner un coup violent. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, et Hook en profita pour s'acharner avec son épée. Mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes de la reine qui la protégèrent. Hook était fort, mais il était énervé et donc grossier dans ses actes.

**-Hook arrêtes ! **Hurla Emma terrifié. **Quoi c'est ça que tu veux ? Tu me veux moi ? Laisse Regina tranquille et je...**

**-Miss Swan, taisez vous ! **Lui ordonna Regina en repoussant le pirate.

**-Non ! Hook laisse la tranquille et on reprendra notre relation là où elle s'était arrêtée.**

**-Tu l'aimes au point de me supporter ? **Lui demanda t'il.

C'est Regina qui attaqua cette fois le pirate. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Emma fasse ça, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter, elle ne voulait pas que ce maudit pirate l'emporte aussi facilement. Elle était forte, elle pouvait gérer cela. Emma n'avait pas à se rendre, elle ne pourrait jamais avoir la paix, à moins que...

Hook se reprit immédiatement et désarma la brune. Il la pointa avec la lame de son épée.

**-Et maintenant Altesse, qu'est ce que vous faites ?**

Regina plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Emma. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et que tout irait bien désormais, mais elle en était tout simplement incapable.

**-Hook, **marmonna t'elle en le prenant de haut, **s'il y a bien une chose qu'il faut que vous sachiez, c'est qu'Emma a pris bien plus de plaisir avec moi en un seul baiser, qu'avec vous dans tout ce que vous avez vécu.**

**-Peut-être, on verra s'il en est de même lorsqu'elle sera entre mes cuisses.**

Regina sauta littéralement au cou du pirate. Elle sentit sa lame froide en elle, mais ignora la douleur.

**-Regina ! **Hurla Emma.

De loin, elle ne voyait que l'épée qui semblait la transpercer. Son cœur explosa sous la douleur, elle était même incapable de pleurer tellement la souffrance était insupportable. Même Snow avait hurlé en voyant la scène. Le barrage qu'avait créé Hook s'effondra, tout comme les liens qui emprisonnaient la blonde. Tout le monde courut vers la reine et le pirate. Ils étaient immobiles, livides. Regina fit quelques pas en arrière, retirant l'épée qui était en elle. Elles virent le sang se répendre, sang qui appartenait exclusivement à l'ancienne Reine. Elles virent également qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça sans y avoir pensé puisqu'elle avait, dans sa main, le cœur du pirate. Elle le lui avait arraché. Il était noir, noir de haine, pourrit jusqu'au plus profond de ses recoins. Le pirate leva à nouveau son épée, déterminé à en finir avec elle. Elle utilisa ses dernières forces pour écraser le cœur qui devint poussière. Hook s'effondra, et Emma rattrapa Regina alors qu'elle titubait. Snow s'empressa de donner l'alerte aux habitants, elle avait besoin de médecins, rapidement.

**-Hey, **murmura Emma. **C'est moi Regina, restes avec moi je t'en supplie.**

**-Hey à toi aussi...**

Elsa s'agenouilla auprès de son amie.

**-Ca va peut-être piquer un peu. **Elle posa ses mains sur la blessure sanguinolente et gela la plaie. **Voilà, on va te ramener saine et sauve.**

**-Putain Regina, **continua Emma, **ne fais plus jamais ça !**

**-Langage, Miss Swan. **La reprit Regina en souriant difficilement.

**-Je vais avoir besoin de cours pour ça, je vais avoir besoin de toi.**

Emma sentit les larmes commencer à couler le long de ses joues. Snow s'agenouilla à coté d'elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

**-Allez Regina, je n'ai pas eu cette petite cicatrice aujourd'hui pour que tu partes maintenant, **continua Eirin en désignant sa joue, **j'ai une revanche à prendre moi !**

Regina prit une longue inspiration. Elle avait mal, trop mal pour parler. Elle sentit la main de Snow agripper la sienne, lui dire de tenir le choc, qu'elle avait encore besoin d'elle. Ruby s'engouffra dans le hangar et souleva d'une main la reine pour la mettre sur son dos.

**-Le carrosse de mademoiselle est prêt, direction l'hôpital, **annonça t'elle.

Elle retira sa cape et courut, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-J'aurais dû etre là ! **Se plaignit le petit garçon, **vous m'avez menti.**

**-Écoute, **dit une voix que Regina ne connaissait que trop bien, **on ne risquera pas ta vie alors si tu veux bouder, boudes, mais sache qu'on ne t'a rien dit pour ton bien.**

Le garçon fit la moue.

**-Et Hook ? Il est... mort ?**

**-Oui gamin, je suis désolée, c'était la seule solution. Il voulait nous tuer, Regina nous a tous sauvé.**

**-Et maman, elle va mourir aussi ?**

Regina essaya de dire quelque chose, mais à la place, un grognement sourd sorti du fond de sa gorge.

**-Regina ! **S'écrièrent plusieurs personne dans la salle.

Elle tenta de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé et tout ce qu'elle se souvint était qu'elle était arrivée à l'hôpital. Elle avait dû tomber dans les pommes, encore. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, le temps que ceux ci s'habitue à la lumière extérieur. Au fur et à mesure que sa vue retournait à la normale, elle vit qu'il y avait une petite dizaine de personnes dans la petite pièce. Ils s'étaient littéralement entassés pour rester là.

**-C'est mon enterrement ? **Marmonna Regina de la manière la plus digne qu'elle put.

**-Maman, c'est pas drole !**

Elle esquissa un petit sourire. Emma fit un bisou sur la tête d'Henry et sortit de la pièce suivie par tous les spectateurs. Il fallait lui laisser un temps seule avec son fils. Regina vit tout les sourires bienveillants qui lui était lancé. Elle était à la fois surprise et à la fois extrêmement touchée. _Je dois être morte, c'est sûr._

Snow attrapa le bras de sa fille.

**-Je peux te parler en privé ? **Lui demanda t'elle doucement.

**-Bien sur. **Elles se mirent dans une des salles de l'hopital. **Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

Snow commença à faire les cent pas, distraite et hésitante.

**-J'ai cru entendre, **commença t'elle, **je dis bien « cru entendre » que... toi et Regina... Vous... ?**

Snow rassembla ses deux index en guise d'explication.

**-Hook a dit que tu en étais amoureuse, **se justifia t'elle en voyant sa fille se figer, la bouche grande ouverte, **je ne sais pas si...**

**-Attend. **La coupa Emma. **Attend laisse moi deux secondes.**

**-ca veut dire oui ?**

**-Ca veut dire que j'en ai pas la moindre idée...**

Emma avait ce regard que sa mère reconnu immédiatement. Elle était perdue dans ses sentiments. Snow esquissa un sourire.

**-Je ne te dis pas que je serais des plus heureuse si... s'il se passait quelque chose entre vous, **lui avoua t'elle, **mais... je ne veux pas que tu te prive de te confier à moi si jamais tu en as besoin. Donc... Fait ce que tu penses qui est le mieux pour toi.**

Snow avait dit cela très calmement, prenant une grande inspiration entre chaque partie de phrase.

**-Je ne te mettrais pas à l'écart. **Lui promit Emma. **Je te tiens au courant, d'accord ?**

**-D'accord. Je sais que quelque fois on aime faire ses expériences et tout ça, mais ce n'est pas forcément de l'amour alors fait attention à toi.**

**-Pardon ?**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Tu penses que Regina et moi ça pourrait n'être qu'une passade ?**

**-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est juste que...**

**-Regina est mon véritable amour maman. Et s'il doit se passer quelque chose, je ne dirais pas non car c'est une femme exceptionnelle.**

**-Tu n'as pas peur que...**

**-Non.**

Snow semblait perplexe, mais écoutait tout de même sa fille avec une extreme attention.

**-Je ne veux juste pas que tu t'emballes ou que quiconque s'immisce là dedans. On va à notre rythme.**

**-Je... D'accord Emma, d'accord. Je ne veux juste pas que tu souffres à nouveau.**

**-Regina est celle qui en souffre le plus.**

Snow hocha la tête en guise d'approbation. Elle n'était pas en position de contrer cet argument. Emma prit alors sa mère dans ses bras. Elle savait que ce n'était pas facile pour elle, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait jamais la renier, peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, ou presque. Elle lui souffla un merci avant de s'éclipser.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Emma était dehors depuis quelques minutes, elle détestait vraiment les hôpitaux. Cette odeur, cette couleur, tout lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

Le médecin de Regina s'avança vers elle..

**-Whales ? Que se passe t'il ?**

**-Emma, je ne sais pas à qui dire cela mais nous n'allons pas pouvoir garder Regina dans l'hôpital.**

**-Et pourquoi donc ?**

**-Parce qu'on parle de Regina Mills là. Elle ne voudra jamais.**

Emma dût admettre qu'il n'avait pas tord.

**-Cependant, **continua t'il, **elle ne peut pas rester seule chez elle. Il faudrait que vous recrutiez quelqu'un qui puisse être souvent là bas. Une blessure aussi profonde que la sienne ne se traite pas en un claquement de doigt.**

**-Vous voulez que je lui colle une baby sitter ?**

**-En quelque sorte, oui.**

Il avait un sourire un peu gêné car il savait que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire.

**-Vous pouvez essayer de faire ça ? **Lui demanda t'il alors que son bipper sonnait. **Ce serait vraiment bien.**

Emma tenta d'intervenir.

**-Je dois vraiment y aller Emma. Je vous enverrais tous les produits dont elle a besoin. Merci !**

Whales reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Comme prévu, la Reine refusa catégoriquement de rester à l'hôpital. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être alité et lorsque Whales lui dit qu'Emma allait rester avec elle, elle protesta, évidemment. Mais c'était la seule condition qui fit qu'elle pourrait rentrer et elle accepta. Henry se retrouva chez ses grands – parents pour la nuit et Elsa et Eirin furent accueillit dans les chambres d'hôte du Grannys. « Ce n'est pas une question » avait dit la vieille dame, « c'est un ordre, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution ».

Tout le monde était atteint par ce qu'il venait de se passer et la mort d'Hook ne faisait qu'amplifier le sentiment d'insécurité de la population. Il fallait régler cette question au plus vite. Regina essaya de faire les liens entre Hook et le fameux « il » dans sa tête, mais la douleur l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

Elle prit donc le temps de se servir un verre, ainsi qu'à sa toute nouvelle infirmière. Elle boitait légèrement mais elle se tenait droite, comme si elle ne sentait rien. Des grimaces de quelques secondes trahissait sa douleur. Elle prit place sur le canapé et Emma fit de même, aucune n'osant débuter la conversation. Même dans la voiture, aucune n'avait prononcé un mot.

**-Merci d'être venue me libérer, **dit enfin Emma**. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait fait si vous n'étiez pas venu.**

**-C'est ce que les amies font.**

_C'est ce que les amies font... _Cette phrase vint s'écraser contre le cœur d'Emma. _Les amies ?_

**-Tu penses vraiment que nous sommes amies ? **Lui demanda t'elle finalement.

**-Oui. **Trancha t'elle.

Il y eut un instant de gêne, mais Regina continua le fil de ses pensées.

**-Hook, est ce qu'il t'a … **Regina hésita, elle ne savait pas comment dire ce qu'elle pensait. **Il t'a touché ?**

**-Il a essayé, **lacha le Shérif en fixant son verre. **Il a voulut me faire peur mais je me suis débattu et vous êtes arrivé.**

Regina acquiesça et le silence s'abattit à nouveau entre les deux jeunes femmes. Chacune avait des milliers de questions en tête mais aucune n'osait réellement les exprimer.

**-Bon, **Emma se racla la gorge, **qu'est ce qu'Eirin a fait à Madame le Maire pour qu'elle revienne dans un tel état tout à l'heure ?**

Le cœur de Regina se serra. Elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à parler de tout cela.

**-On a parlé, on s'est battu, elle m'a engueulé, **s'amusa la reine, **plusieurs fois. Elle m'a poussé dans mes retranchements.**

**-Ce n'était pas spécialement agréable donc.**

**-Non, en effet... Mais dans un sens si aussi.**

Elle posa finalement son regard sur le blonde avant de poursuivre.

**-Disons qu'elle m'a fait prendre conscience de certaines choses.**

**-Ah oui ? **S'intéressa Emma en faisant son possible pour paraître décontractée. **De quoi ?**

**-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parles ou mon baiser n'était pas assez explicite.**

Emma ancra finalement son regard dans celui de cette femme qui l'accusait.

**-Non Regina, justement, je ne sais pas.**

Elles restèrent un instant à se regarder jusqu'à ce que Regina commence à déboutonner sa chemise. Emma fit les gros yeux, tétanisée. Qu'est ce qu'il était en train de se passer là ? La reine laissa apparaître son soutien gorge à la jeune blonde qui n'était plus capable de se poser la moindre question alors qu'une bouffée de chaleur envahissait tout son corps.

**-Regina, **balbutia t'elle. **Qu'est ce que... ? **

**-Le docteur Whales, **reprit la brune, **a dit qu'il fallait régulièrement mettre de la pommade sur la blessure. Tout comme changer le pansement. T'es mon infirmière donc... ?**

Regina lui tendit le flacon. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire toute seule, elle était incapable de se toucher le dos. L'épée de Hook lui avait transpercer le flanc, mais elle avait été chanceuse que ça ne touche aucun organe vital. Emma posa son verre et s'approcha du corps découvert de la reine. Elle déglutit et posa finalement ses mains sur elle. Elle était brûlante.

**-Regina, tu fais de la fièvre ? **Lui demanda t'elle en décollant doucement le pansement.

**-Non, il fait particulièrement chaud en ce moment.**

Emma acquiesça. Elle avait une pleine vue sur le décolleté du soutien gorge de la brune, elle aurait pu dire n'importe quoi, elle aurait dit oui. Elle fit des efforts pour s'asseoir à coté d'elle et commencer à lui passer la pommade en question, mais son esprit était ailleurs.

**-Eirin m'a fait prendre conscience que je ressentais peut-être quelque chose pour toi, **dit la brune d'une traite alors qu'elle reprenait son verre de cidre.

Emma releva immédiatement la tête, s'arrêtant dans son mouvement.

**-Mais j'ai peur, **conclut-elle. **Et le dire comme ça ne m'aide en rien.**

**-Regina... **Elle la regardait avec tendresse, mais l'ancienne reine se braqua.

**-Je n'ai ni besoin de ta pitié ni de ta compassion.**

**-Non écoutes moi. Je sais ce que tu ressens.**

**-Non tu ne sais pas.**

**-Je... **Elle hésita mais elle avait tant besoin de le lui dire, ça ne changerais rien de toute façon, n'est ce pas ? **T'aimes. Je t'aimes beaucoup plus que ce que je ne veux me l'avouer et ça me ronge, ça me bouffes de l'intérieur de ressentir tout ça pour toi. Ca me tue de ne rien pouvoir te dire.**

**-Je... **Regina avait les yeux rouge, les larmes l'empêchant de voir correctement. Etais ce normal d'avoir le cœur qui lui faisait si mal ? Etait ce normal d'avoir l'impression d'être assiégée par ses sentiments ?

**-Je sais que tu n'es pas prête pour me dire les choses, **compléta Emma tout en évitant soigneusement les yeux de sa belle, **je te laisserais le temps qu'il faudra, mais ne m'abandonnes pas sans rien dire. S'il te plait.**

Emma reprit l'application de la pommade sur la blessure sanguinolente. Elle entendait seulement la respiration saccadée de Regina, battant au rythme de ses pensées.

**-Embrasse moi, **lui murmura finalement la reine.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilaaaaa pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que toutes les sadiques qui voulaient voir Hook mort sont satisfaites ^^**

**n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre !**

**A la semaine prochaine ! (héhéhé :) )**


	9. Ce cher Rumple

**Bonjouuuur !**

**Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour le temps de mise à jour, j'ai eu une semaine hyper chargé, donc impossible d'écrire. Donc dès que j'ai eu le temps j'ai écrit ce chapitre. **

**Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes et j'espère que vous allez tout de même l'apprécier.**

**Donc bonne lecture et encore merci pour les reviews/MP/ follows !**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-Embrasse moi, **lui répéta Regina en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Les yeux de la brune était au bord de l'explosion. Elle se retenait de pleurer, mais les larmes se battaient pour se manifester. Emma déglutit, elles savaient toutes les deux que ce baiser ne serait pas un baiser comme un autre. C'était un baiser qui voulait tout dire, un baiser qui validerait tout ce qu'elle craignait penser.

**-Enfin, **reprit-elle, **sauf si tu ne veux pas.**

**-Non, non, non, non, **se défendit Emma, **ça n'a rien à voir, vraiment. Je veux... J'aimerais juste savoir ce que ce baiser va vouloir dire .**

**-Tout ce que tu veux.**

**-Tout ce que...**

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Leurs yeux parlaient pour elle.

**-D'accord, **conclut Emma, **mais avant...**

**-C'est ma réplique, **la coupa Regina.

**-Mais avant, je fini ton pansement.**

Regina se laissa faire. A peine recommença t'elle à lui passer la pommade qu'elle la sentit tremblante, vulnérable, trahie par tous ces sentiments qu'elle n'aurait pas mis à côté de son prénom il y a de cela quelque semaine. Elle se dépêcha de refaire le pansement, elle ne voulait pas que la brune change d'avis.

**-Maintenant ferme ta chemise, **ordonna le Shérif.

Regina s'exécuta, ne prononçant pas un seul mot, marque de son anxiété. Emma s'assit tranquillement sur le canapé alors que c'était une véritable tempête de sentiments qui l'habitait. Elles se fixaient, elles se faisaient face, et pour une des premières fois de leur vie, ce n'était pas la haine, ce n'était pas non plus la volonté de protéger Henry ou les habitants de Storybrooke qui les réunissait. C'est parce qu'elle le voulait, et ça, ça changeait tout.

**-Je vous ai connu plus offensive, Madame le Maire, **la taquina Emma pour masquer son propre stress. **Si tu ne veux pas, il faut me le dire maintenant, je le comprendrais parfaitement.**

Elles se fixaient, intensément.

**-Et si vous faisiez votre boulot pour une fois Miss Swan ? **Répliqua la brune, **J'ai fait le premier pas, je ne peux pas tout faire.**

Elle se voulait autoritaire, mais ses paroles avaient été dites dans un murmure que le Shérif faillit ne pas entendre. Emma étouffa un petit rire.

**-Okay, j'y vais ! **S'exclama t'elle en se rapprochant à nouveau de la reine.

**-J'ai l'impression d'être la femme la plus laide du monde quand vous dites cela. **S'amusa la brune.

**-Non ! Tu devrais remettre tes lunettes pour te regarder dans un miroir.**

**-On dirait une corvée, tu sais ? « Oh mon dieu, je vais embrasser Regina Mills, allez faut se donner du courage, ce n'est qu'une passade et après ça ira mieux ».**

Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire, suivit par Regina. L'air se détendit, elles se détendirent. Emma en profita pour lui caresser doucement le bras.

**-Tu devrais définitivement remettre ces lunettes, Regina, tu me faisais vraiment penser à une secrétaire sexy.**

**-Ah ba bravo ! Ça veut dire qu'il me faut ces lunettes pour être sexy ! Je note Miss Swan, je note !**

**-Non ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. **Emma rougit de honte.

**-Je sais ce que tu voulais dire, mais tu es trop mignonne quand tu rougis.**

**-Toi tu es mignonne tout court.**

Il y eut un instant de flottement.

**-Et là c'est le moment où tu m'embrasses.**

**-Oui, c'est le moment... **Marmonna t'elle en finissant ses mots contre la bouche de Regina.

Enfin ! Fut tout ce que les pensées de Regina était en train de lui transmettre. Elle sentit le corps d'Emma trembler sous ses baisers, elle le sentit s'enflammer à chaque caresses. Elle ne voulait pas aller trop loin, elle ne _pouvait pas_ aller trop loin mais la blonde plongea sa main dans ses cheveux ébènes, dans les siens, pas dans ceux d'un sombre inconnu, non, dans les siens. Elle savait qui elle embrassait, c'était Regina Mills, c'était l'Evil Queen. C'était aussi la mère d'Henry, la fille de Cora, la sœur de Zelena, et pourtant, elle l'embrassait. Elle l'embrassait le plus passionnément qu'elle le pouvait. Elle épousait chacune de ses formes, chacune de ses imperfection, semblant vouloir la sentir au plus près d'elle, au plus près de son être, de son âme. Emma sentit son cœur se gonfler de sentiments nouveaux, comme s'il allait sortir de sa poitrine pour faire une danse de la joie. Elle sentit tout ces tremblements qui l'agitait. A moins que ce ne soit ceux de Regina. Comment une femme aussi solide qu'elle pouvait ne serait ce que trembler ? Comment une femme aussi belle qu'elle pouvait ne serait ce que tomber amoureuse d'elle ? Comment faisait elle pour réveiller en elle l'envie d'être auprès d'elle toute sa vie ? Elle sentit tout à coup un liquide salé se mêler à leurs baisers. Elles se séparèrent doucement et Emma essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de la brune.

**-Je suis désolé, **murmura t'elle, **j'ai essayé de ne pas craquer mais...**

**-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? **S'inquiéta Emma, prise au dépourvu.

**-Non, bien au contraire. Je... Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne, Emma. Je me sens tellement vulnérable.**

**-Je sais ce que c'est, **lui dit elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains, **je sais ce que c'est et je peux t'assurer que je n'en abuserais pas.**

Regina esquissa un sourire et ne put s'empêcher de pleurer encore un peu lorsqu'Emma la prit dans ses bras.

**-Et puisqu'on en est aux grandes révélations, je me demandais, **continua la blonde, **si vous pensiez réellement que j'allais oublier votre proposition de rancard Madame le Maire.**

Elle reprit son vouvoiement pour mettre de la légèreté dans ses propos. Elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait bien la taquiner, et quoi de mieux que le vouvoiement pour amorcer cela ?

**-Un rancard ? **L'interrogea la brune.

**-Oui, vous savez, ce moment où deux personnes se donnent rendez vous alors qu'elles ne rêvent que d'une chose, s'embrasser follement.**

**-Je sais ce qu'est un rancard Miss Swan !**

**-Ah bon ? Je croyais que vous étiez plutot du genre...**

Regina se recula, essuya d'un revers de la main les dernières larmes sur sa joue, pour porter un regard noir sur la blonde. Elle attendait avec impatience qu'elle finisse sa phrase.

**-Je pensais que vous étiez plutôt du genre à les mettre dans votre lit directement.**

**-Il y a bien longtemps que... **Elle écarquilla les yeux et arrêta de parler.

**-Tu n'as pas couché avec Robin ! **En conclut immédiatement Emma, enthousiaste.

**-Je ne parlerais pas de cela avec vous Miss Swan !**

**-Mais c'est une super bonne nouvelle ! **S'exclama t'elle en se relevant pour faire un signe de victoire.

**-Tu plaisantes ?**

**-Non, c'est vraiment cool.**

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire goguenard sur son visage. Regina secoua la tête en soupirant.

**-Je vais me coucher Miss Swan, **annonça t'elle. **Cette journée m'a crevé.**

**-Et je dors où moi ?**

Regina arqua un sourcil.

**-Ou voulez vous dormir ?**

**-Je crois que le docteur whales serait d'avis à ce que je reste dans ta chambre au cas ou...**

**-Le docteur Whales ?**

**-Parfaitement. Et si tu faisais une crise de je ne sais quoi ? Il faut définitivement que je reste dans ta chambre.**

Regina ricana.

**-Ainsi soit-il.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Emma se réveilla la première. Regina avait passé son bras par dessus le torse de la blonde, et elle s'était plaquée, inconsciemment, contre son dos. Emma sentait sa chaleur contre elle, elle pouvait sentir le doux parfum de sa peau et une seule pensée envahit son esprit. Elle était bien, vraiment bien. Elle se cala un peu plus contre elle pour en profiter encore plus. Elle se leva finalement, à regret, ne voulant pas se faire surprendre par la reine. Elle repensa à toutes les conversations qu'elles avaient eu la veille, à la tendresse qu'elle avait pu percevoir dans les gestes de la brune, ainsi que la patience et le sang froid qu'elle avait su garder lorsque Regina était arrivé en nuisette devant elle. Elle était définitivement surhumaine. Regina l'avait touché car bien qu'elle tentait de le masquer, elle pouvait sentir son appréhension. Elles avaient d'abord été toute les deux génées par la proximité dû au lieu, un lit, ce n'est pas anodin. Puis il y avait eu ce moment où la brune s'était penchée sur elle pour lui donner un dernier baiser avant de s'endormir. Un baiser chaste, chacune ne sachant pas réellement comment cela tournerait si elles en faisaient plus. Et puis finalement, elles avaient parlés, de tout et de rien, comme des amies l'auraient fait, avant de s'endormir.

La sonnette de la porte la fit sortir de ses pensées. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement sur une blonde et une rousse plus en forme que jamais.

**-On amène les croissants ! **S'exclama Eirin. **Enfin je crois que c'est ça, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est.**

Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire, il est vrai que, tout comme Ariel, le couple n'était pas de ce monde.

**-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? **Demanda t'elle en prenant le sachet.

**-Quoi ? Tu croyais qu'on allait vous laisser roucouler comme ça, faut pas rêver !**

**-Eirin, tu perd pas le nord, **s'amusa Elsa.

**-N'empêche que, regarde, pas besoin de lui demander si j'ai raison ou tord, son visage parle pour elle !**

**-Quoi ? **Se défendit Emma alors qu'elle sentait très bien ses joues rosirent, **de quoi tu parles ?**

**-Même si elle batifole avec la reine, on n'a pas besoin de le savoir, **reprit Elsa en ignorant Emma.

**-Non, on en a pas besoin, mais on a envie de savoir.**

**-C'est vrai.**

**-Alors, vous avez fait quoi ?**

**-Rien qui ne vous intéresses. **Trancha d'une voix rauque qu'elles ne connaissaient que trop bien.

Elles se retournèrent pour voir la Reine descendre des escaliers.

**-Comment vas tu aujourd'hui ? **Demanda innocemment Elsa.

**-Je vais bien, merci, **répondit la principale intéressée. **J'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu le mot croissant tout à l'heure...**

**-Oui, mais les croissants ne viennent jamais seul.**

Regina arqua un sourcil.

**-Ils viennent avec quoi ?**

**-Des révélations évidemment.**

Regina ricana. Évidemment_, _pensa t'elle en levant les yeux aux ciels. Elle les invita à aller s'asseoir dans la cuisine.

**-Alors, vous vouliez des révélations ?**

**-Parfaitement ! **S'emporta Eirin, **On a été obligé d'aller à l'hôtel, on a besoin de matière car on en a à faire nous aussi.**

**-A quel sujet ?**

**-Hook.**

**-D'accord. Miss Swan embrasse très bien. Alors, Hook ?**

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais en voyant l'air calme de la reine, de _sa _reine, elle ne dit rien. Protester ne ferait que donner plus de détail. Elle s'enfonça un petit peu plus dans sa chaise.

**-Rumplestilskin, **articula consciencieusement Eirin, **il est derrière tout ca.**

**-Mais encore? **Demanda Emma.

**-Pendant que certaines jouaient au docteur, nous on a enquêté avec Snow et Ruby. Snow a occupé Rumple et Belle au Granny's, elle se doutait qu'on trouverait quelque chose dans sa boutique. Pendant ce temps Ruby, avec son flair inégalable, nous a mené au magasin, et a senti une magie aussi noire que celle d'Hook sur ceci.**

Eirin brandit une dague qu'Emma et Regina identifièrent comme la dague du Dark one.

**-Elle était dans un coffre qu'on a pris une bonne partie de la nuit à ouvrir. **Expliqua Elsa. **Et une fois qu'on l'a fait, on a jugé utile d'attendre le jour avant de vous prévenir.**

**-Avec cette dague, on va pouvoir savoir si c'est Rumple ou non qui a influencé Hook. Il nous dira tout, **s'extasia Emma, **et ce rien qu'en lui demandant.**

**-Cette dague parle d'elle-même. Elle pue la magie noire de l'autre jour, **marmonna Regina. **Tout ça est trop facile...**

**-Trop facile ? **Reprit Emma, **Tu as failli te faire tuer hier, faut-il te le rappeler.**

**-Non, mais Rumple est beaucoup plus malin que cela. Donne moi la dague.**

Lorsqu'elle posa les mains sur celle-ci, elle sentit en effet la magie noire qui l'entourait faire bouillir le sang dans ses veines. Seulement, la dague ne lui faisait rien. Aucune envie de pouvoir, aucun désir maléfique, juste un simple couteau dans une main.

**-Ce n'est pas la sienne, **murmura Regina.** Ça ne peut pas être la sienne.**

**-Pourquoi ? **S'enquit la rousse.

**-Je ne sais pas, cette dague est réputée pour être attirante. On devrait tous avoir envie de posséder sa puissance, et là... Rien.**

**-Y'a plus qu'à essayer d'appeler Rumple, **proposa Emma, **on sera fixé.**

**-Non, trop dangereux... **

**-Alors comment faire pour l'attirer et le faire avouer sans la dague ?**

**-Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui fonctionne avec Gold. La séduction.**

**-Je passe mon tour, **dit aussitôt Elsa, **hors de question que je fasse cela.**

Eirin posa le regard sur sa compagne et fit la grimace ce qui les fit rire.

**-C'est à moi de le faire, c'est ça ? **S'enquit Emma.

**-Encore faudrait-il disposer d'un pouvoir de séduction... **Répliqua la brune.

Emma leva les yeux aux ciel. Elle savait qu'elle la taquinait et bien qu'elle ne le prenait pas mal, elle se sentait d'humeur à jouer son jeu.

**-Il se pourrait bien que j'ai quelques atouts cachés, en effet, madame le maire. Je me ferais une joie de les montrer à ce cher Rumplestilskin.**

**-Vous avez un faible pour les handicapés Miss Swan ?**

**-Il semblerait bien. Les personnes blessées en particulier.**

**-Ca doit venir de votre mère.**

**-Normal, je suis comme ma mère, la beauté, c'est de famille.**

**-La beauté, bien sur.**

**-Quoique quand je vois Zelena, je me dis que tout a dû être donné à l'aînée.**

Eirin explosa de rire devant l'air ébahi de la reine.

**-Je ne sais pas qui est cette Zelena, **intervint Elsa, **mais je l'aime déjà.**

**-Miss Swan a des tendances nécrophiles, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, **se défendit Regina, le regard glacial.

**-Il fallait bien que ça se sache un jour, **s'amusa Emma. **Quoique qu'entre ça et toi qui passait tes journées dans le caveau familial, je me demande qui est la plus folle.**

**-Même si cette conversation est fort intéressante, **ironisa Elsa, **il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose pour voir la vérité sur Rumple. On pourrait allez voir Belle peut-être ?**

**-Non, **répondit aussitôt Emma, **je vais prouver à la brune à coté de moi qu'on n'est pas obligé de se trimballer dans de somptueuses robes moulantes pour faire baver tout un pays.**

Regina pouffa de rire.

**-Miss Swan voudrait-elle parier ?**

**-Miss Swan parierait tout ce que sa majesté voudra.**

Regina évita le regard bleu profond d'Emma, bien qu'elle mourrait d'envie de s'y plonger, et se racla la gorge pour reprendre son sérieux.

**-Bien, **en conclut-elle, **allons séduire ce cher Rumplestilskin.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le plan se déroula sans accroc. Prenant pour prétexte la potion qu'il lui avait donné, Emma alla voir Gold à midi et en profita pour lui proposer de venir manger avec elle au granny's. Discrètement, Ruby devait glisser une potion dans le verre du Dark one pour qu'il ne puisse pas utiliser sa magie temporairement. Regina surveillait magiquement le tout, soucieuse du fait qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à Emma, bien qu'elle s'abstenait de le dire. Emma avait revêti un costard, simple mais élégant. Regina ne pouvait percevoir que les images, et non le son, ce qu'il faisait qu'elle ne devait se fier qu'à ce qu'elle voyait. Et bien qu'Emma ne lui déplaisait pas, elle regardait surtout attentivement l'attitude de Rumple.

**-Tout se passe bien ? **S'enquit Eirin.

**-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, **murmura la reine, **Emma lui fait les yeux doux et lui il boit ses paroles. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui dit, mais il a l'air... **Elle chercha consciencieusement ses mots. **Envoûté**.Cracha t'elle.

Eirin posa sa main sur le bras de la brune pour la calmer.

**-C'est une bonne chose, ça veut dire qu'Emma arrive aussi à le faire parler.**

**-Je ne sais pas. Il se passe quelque chose.**

**-Mais non, il ne se passe rien entre eux, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire.**

**-Non, je veux dire il se passe quelque chose, ils viennent de sortir rapidement du Granny's !**

**-Ils vont peut-être dans la boutique, **proposa Elsa.

**-Hum...**

Regina plissa les yeux. Elle arrivait à les suivre mais elle avait l'impression que sa magie commençait à s'embrouiller.

**-Foutu magie blanche ! **Jura t'elle pour la première fois. **Si seulement j'étais plus forte je...**

Le stress commença à la gagner.

**-Calme toi Regina ! **Ordonna Eirin, **Il y a toujours une solution, même en dehors de la magie. Prenons une bonne vieille méthode. On va les suivre. Ça te va.**

**-Bien sur.**

Elles s'équipèrent et sortirent rapidement du manoir Mills. Emma et Rumple se dirigeait vers la boutique, il fallait qu'elles les rattrape avant, Regina sentait la magie noire dans l'air s'intensifier, et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà c'est finit pour aujourd'hui !**

**Il est peut etre un peu moins bon que les autres car j'ai essayé de faire vite pour écrire. Je prendrais plus mon temps pour la suite.**

**Encore merci à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette histoire. Quelque chose me dit que vous risquez d'aimer la suite alors... Patience tout le monde et à bientôt :D**


	10. Séduis moi!

**Bonjour à vous !**

**MERCI pour les reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde, le temps me manque, mais merci dans tous les cas.**

**Et bienvenue aux nouveaux followers !**

**Voilà la suite (pas de retard cette fois ci) j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A pas furtif, elles se dirigèrent vers la boutique de Gold. Elles ne se parlèrent pas, se contentant de faire des gestes significatifs. Regina, quant à elle, suivait le mouvement, trop concentré sur le fait que sa blessure la lançait que sur les gestes qu'elle faisait. La pression était trop forte.

Elle entendirent la voix de Rumplestilskin et se cachèrent dans une ruelle.

Emma et Gold passèrent sans faire attention mais Regina avait le cerveau en ébullition. Gold était certainement en train de lui parler de ses exploits de sa vie de Dark One, tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qu'il avait pris plaisir à faire. Et Emma riait faussement lorsqu'il le fallait.

Comment pouvait-il penser un instant que cela l'intéressait ? Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire comme ça, elle ne _voulait _pas.

Gold et Emma entrèrent dans la boutique de celui-ci. Lorsque la porte se referma, Regina put le voir poser sa main dans le bas du dos de la blonde.

**-Je ne peux pas ! **S'exclama t'elle une fois la porte close. **Je ne peux pas la laisser faire ça. Il faut que j'intervienne, Rumple n'est pas bête il va se douter de quelque chose.**

Elle était très sérieuse, et ses deux coéquipières le remarquèrent aussitôt.

**-Bien, **décida Elsa, **ne tentons rien d'inconsidéré. Regina, tu entres dans la boutique, tu récupères Emma et s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, surtout, n'hésite pas à crier ou faire je ne sais quoi qui puisse nous alerter.**

**-Merci.**

La reine sortit de la ruelle et se précipita vers la boutique. Elle remit rapidement ses vêtements et sa coupe en place, puis entra. Le couple se rapprocha aussi de la boutique, mais resta tout de même sur le côté. Il faisait encore jour, il ne fallait pas qu'elles se fassent voir.

**-Elle est amoureuse, **remarqua aussitôt Eirin.

**-Totalement. Tout comme moi.**

Elsa lui lança un sourire accompagnant ses paroles.

**-Ah oui ?**

**-Je ne sais plus.**

**-Tu ne sais plus ? **Releva la rousse en se redressant et en arquant un sourcil.

**-Oui.** Elsa haussa les épaules. **Je reviens sur mes paroles, toi et moi sommes trop mielleuse. Je ne te dirais plus que je t'aime à moins que ce soit une nécessité absolue.**

**-C'est une nécessité absolue.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Que tu me le dises, il faut bien que je le sache.**

**-Je suis sure que Regina ne l'a pas dit à Emma, mais qu'Emma le sait quand même.**

**-Je vois, madame se la joue Reine. **S'amusa Eirin.

**-Je suis Reine.**

**-Pas quand tu es dans mes bras.**

**-Tu vois qu'on est trop mielleuse, **dit elle en attrapant la main de sa compagne et en remettant une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière l'oreille de celle-ci.

**-En même temps si tu me regardes avec ces yeux là, comment veut tu que nous ne le soyons pas ?**

Elles avaient plongés leur regard l'un dans l'autre, sans aucune hésitation, et Elsa avait collé son front sur celui de la rousse.

**-Je suis heureuse que tu sois là, **lui murmura Elsa.

**-C'est ta manière de me dire je t'aime de manière déguisé ?**

**-Oui, tu as vu, c'est pas mal aussi.**

Elles se sourirent.

**-Je suis heureuse d'être là aussi... Mais je sais, **reprit Eirin, **que quelque chose d'autre te travaille.**

**-Madame me connaît bien.**

**-Madame l'espère.**

**-Je... Je me demande si elles vont réussir à nous faire rentrer chez nous.**

**-Elles vont réussir.**

**-Comment peux tu en être si sure ?**

Eirin attrapa la seconde main de la Reine.

**-Parce qu'elles sont fortes, parce qu'elles sont déterminés, parce que si on se permet toutes les deux d'avoir des doutes, on y arrivera jamais. Il faut y croire mon cœur. Et si toi tu doute, j'y croirais pour deux, et si je doute, tu y croiras pour deux.**

**-C'est mielleux, **souffla Elsa.

**-Je sais... J'aimerais faire autrement.**

**-Je ne veux pas que tu fasses autrement. **

**-Parce que ?**

**-Je ne le dirais pas.**

**-Tu le penses trop fort. **

Elsa ne put s'empêcher de rougir et elle prit un instant pour admirer la personne qui l'accompagnait. Elle avait juste bouleversé sa vie. Jamais elle n'aurait espéré tombé sur quelqu'un comme elle et pourtant, il avait suffit d'une coïncidence pour que ça arrive. Elle l'aimait, c'était certain. Elle aimait ses qualités, elle avait des défauts aussi, mais c'était une personne incroyable. Elle était forte, elle était belle, et elle la comblait pleinement. Elle la poussait vers le haut et lui faisait continuellement vivre des aventures incroyables.

Elsa soupira. Non pas parce qu'elle en avait marre, mais parce qu'elle était bien.

**-Je t'aime, **souffla t'elle finalement.

Eirin fit un signe de la victoire pour finalement embrasser Elsa.

**-Je le savais ! **

Elsa rit doucement.

**-Et si on se concentrait un peu maintenant ? **Lui proposa la blonde.

**-Oui, ce serait plus sage en effet...**

**-J'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce qu'il se passe là-dedans...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-Alors comme ça, vous vous servez de moi pour atteindre Regina ? **Demanda Gold, curieux et intéressé.

**-Oui. Avec votre potion, je me suis rendu compte qu'entre nous deux il y avait peut-être...**

**-Plus ?**

Emma rougit et hocha la tête. Elle avait choisit de dire la vérité à Gold, elle lui avait dit aussi que le but du rendez-vous était de le séduire, car elle savait que si elle lui mentait, il le saurait. Lui dire qu'elle avait pour mission de le séduire pour lui soutirer des informations était justement la meilleure solution, selon elle, pour le séduire.

**-Et donc, **reprit le crocodile, **je n'ai pas compris en quoi je pouvais vous aider très chère.**

**-Il faut que tu nous dises d'où vient les pouvoirs qu'a obtenu Hook.**

**-Et qu'est ce que j'y gagne?**

**-Comme je te l'ai expliqué, Regina croit que tu es impliqué dans cette histoire de magie noire. D'ailleurs, je suis sure qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Elle voulait que je te garde au bar pour voler ta dague. Donc tu gagnes certainement le fait de pouvoir la garder.**

Emma lui lança un regard taquin.

**-Hum... **Le magicien se gratta le menton et alla derrière son bureau.

Emma l'entendit fouiller en dessous et il en ressorti sa dague.

**-La voilà. **Murmura t'il.

Emma se crispa malgré elle. Tout prenait sens. Gold avait effectivement confié une fausse dague à Belle, celle qu'elles avaient trouvé. Ce n'était qu'une simple copie qui véhiculait de la magie puisque Gold l'avait eu en sa possession. Emma sentit la magie noire qui s'échappait de la vraie dague. Elle en eut un frisson. Hook ne pouvait vraiment pas être innocent.

**-Belle a décidé de me rendre la dague, **expliqua Gold, **et comme je ne voulais pas l'utiliser, je l'ai mis dans cette trappe, sous mon bureau, protégée par plusieurs sorts qui permettent à elle et moi de la prendre.**

Tout en parlant, il jouait avec sa dague, comme fasciné. Puis, tout à coup, il s'arrêta et la reposa.

**-Très bien, merci Miss Swan. Je vais être vigilant et je vais faire des recherches pour Hook, mais... Pourquoi m'avoir dit tout cela ?**

**-Parce que je te fais confiance Rumple. Tu es l'époux de Belle maintenant.**

**-Oui je ne ferais aucun mal. A personne.**

_Il ment, il ment comme il respire, _pensa immédiatement Emma. _Il faut que je sortes d'ici._

_**-**_**Très bien. Je vais rejoindre les filles pour mettre au clair cette histoire.**

**-Faites attention à vous, je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose...**

Regina fit irruption à cet instant là. Elle paraissait zen.

**-Madame Mills, **La salua Rumplestilskin, **que puis je faire pour vous ?**

**-Je viens récupérer Emma. J'ai... Nous avons besoin d'elle pour l'enquête.**

**-Et naturellement, lorsque vous cherchez Miss Swan, vous venez chez moi, c'est évident.**

**-Elle m'avait dit qu'elle mangeait avec toi alors naturellement je me suis dis que vous étiez ici, **répliqua froidement Regina.

**-Ce repas n'était pas prévu.**

Regina se sentit prise la main dans le sac mais garda le contrôle d'elle-même.

**-Je lui ai envoyé un message lorsque nous sommes allés manger, **intervint Emma, **c'est pour ça.**

Gold haussa un sourcil. Cette situation l'amusait, mais il se méfiait tout de même.

**-Alors bonne journée à vous mesdames.**

Regina attrapa le bras d'Emma et la fit sortir.

**-La connexion magique s'est interrompu, **se justifia immédiatement Regina, **on ne pouvait pas te laisser seule avec lui. Peut-être que tu trouves que...**

**-Je sais, **la coupa Emma.

**-Tu sais ?**

**-Je sais qu'en fait tu étais jalouse du temps que je passe avec lui et que tu meurs d'envie de me dire "séduis moi".**

**-Je te demande pardon?**

**-T'inquiète pas, tu auras ton quota.**

**-Mais j'y compte bien, **souffla Regina d'un sourire provocateur. **Même si le fait que je sois venue te chercher n'a rien à voir avec ça.**

**-Mais bien sur... Allez, rentrons à la maison maintenant.**

Regina acquiesça et s'abstint de faire toute remarque sur le fait qu'elle avait dit de sa maison qu'elle était leur maison. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur sans qu'elle ne s'en rendit compte.

Elles rentrèrent rapidement au manoir avec le deuxième couple. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Emma leur expliqua qu'elle avait choisi de dire toute la vérité à Gold tout en lui faisant croire qu'elle le défendait. Comme ça il la pensait dans son camps. Elle avait maintenant la certitude qu'il était derrière tout ça et elle leur exposa l'idée qui avait germé dans sa tête.

**-Ca veut dire qu'il faut que je sois la méchante de l'histoire ? **Questionna Regina.

**-Je... Euh... **Emma n'osait pas lui répondre.

**-Ca me va parfaitement. **Trancha Regina en lui offrant le plus beau des sourires sadiques.

Emma déglutit.

**-Je pense que Regina sera parfaite dans ce rôle, **approuva Elsa, **et je pense même qu'on devrait l'aider**

**-M'aider ?**

**-Crois le ou non, Eirin et moi sommes très douées pour jouer les méchantes, n'est ce pas ?**

Eirin sourit à son tour, elle voyait très bien ce que sa femme sous entendait.

**-Oh oui ! **Approuva t'elle. **On va lui faire tellement peur qu'il va avouer directement.**

**-Attendez les filles, **les calma Emma, **Ce n'est pas un jeu, loin de là. Il y a de la magie en jeu. Regina, tu es blessée, ne fais pas plus que nécessaire, d'accord ?**

**-Oui maman, **la nargua Regina. **Je sens que mes années de pratique vont enfin être utile.**

**-On se la joue bon flic, mauvais flic alors ? **S'enquit Emma.

**-Oui ! **Répondirent-elles en cœur.

**-Alors, quel est plan met-on en place ?**

**-L'improvisation Miss Swan, **imita Eirin pour Regina, **Il n'y a rien de mieux que l'improvisation.**

Regina lui lança un regard noir ce qui la fit encore plus rire. C'est exactement ce que la reine allait dire.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Emma entra en trombe dans la boutique de Rumplestilskin.

**-Gold ! **Hurla t'elle. **Il faut absolument que tu te caches.**

Il arqua un sourcil de surprise.

**-Emma que me vaut à nouveau ce plaisir ?**

**-C'est Regina, elle est devenue totalement dingue ! Je lui ai dit ce qu'il s'était passé et elle a pété un câble je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça !**

Le vieil homme ricana.

**-Emma, voyons, ce n'est pas son genre. Regina a le contrôle de tout, elle ne pète pas de cable.**

**-Rumple ! Je suis en train de te dire qu'elles viennent te chercher et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?**

**-Elles ?**

**-Oui ! Regina est allée chercher Eirin et Elsa, je... Je n'ai pas réussi à les arrêter. Il faut que tu partes !**

Il plissa le front mais avant qu'il n'ai le temps de répondre, la porte vola en éclat. Regina avait revêtit une robe totalement noire, une robe que seule l'Evil Queen aurait pu choisir, et Emma dû avouer qu'elle était, au final, aussi surprise que Rumple puisqu'elle n'avait pas été mise au courant. Elsa et Eirin se dressaient à ses côtés, elles aussi habillées pour l'occasion. Elsa portait la robe bleue qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était arrivé, et Eirin avait ses armes avec une robe qui faisait penser à celle des gladiateurs. Pour être clair, elles étaient impressionnantes, et même Emma qui connaissait la supercherie aurait pu penser qu'elles voulaient vraiment le tuer. Elles s'étaient mises d'accord. Regina pouvait utiliser la magie noire mais si elle se laissait dépasser, Emma avait ordre de la faire revenir sur terre.

Regina se précipita sur Rumple et le plaqua magiquement contre le mur.

**-Rumplestilskin, **susurra t'elle en insistant sur chaque syllabe. **Plus noir que le mal lui-même.**

**-Regina, **murmura t'il alors qu'il était en train d'étouffer, **que me vaut cet...**

**-Honneur ? **Le coupa t'elle. **Aussi puissant que prévisible. On aurait dû directement venir te voir au lieu d'attaquer ce pauvre pirate.**

**-Un mort de plus, un mort de moins, **ajouta Elsa, **on n'est plus à ça près.**

**-Oui c'est vrai qu'il méritait une bonne correction.**

**-Regina attend, **intervint Emma, **je... Et si on laissait la justice s'occuper de ça, hein ?**

**-La justice humaine ? **S'énerva immédiatement Eirin en le pointant avec ses armes, **Tes méthodes nous ont amenés directement dans ton monde. Il est hors de question qu'on continue comme ça, il faut régler ce problème, et le problème c'est lui.**

**-Wow, wow, wow, mesdames, **se défendit le principal intéressé, **on se calme, laissez moi vous montrer que vous faites une grave erreur.**

**-Non.**

**-Laissez le au moins s'exprimer, **s'écria la blonde. **Après... Après vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez mais laissez lui une chance comme je vous en ai donné une.**

Les trois acolytes se regardèrent. Regina desserra quelque peu son étreinte sur le magicien.

**-Une seule chance, **trancha t'elle.

Sa voix était grave, plus grave que tout ce qu'Emma avait entendu et elle se sentit charmée. Cette femme avait un tel charisme, c'était infernal pour ses sens.

**-Qu'as tu à dire pour ta défense ? **S'enquit Elsa en s'approchant si près du magicien qu'il pouvait sentir ses pouvoirs crépiter dans ses yeux. **Es tu à l'origine, oui ou non, de notre incapacité à rentrer dans notre monde?**

**-Ca se pourrait bien, mais...**

**-Oui, ou non !**

**-Oui, **cracha le sorcier à la reine des neiges qui s'éloignait.

**-Alors Hook c'est toi ? **Reprit Emma, attentive à ce qui se déroulait.

**-Qu'allez vous faire de moi ?**

**-Ça dépendra de ce que tu nous dira, **répondit simplement Regina, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

**-Bon dans ce cas...**

Il dégagea son corps de l'emprise de la reine pour finalement retirer d'un revers de la main toute la magie qui l'entourait. Une fois dégagé, il s'épousseta les manchettes, histoire de montrer que rirn ne pouvait le retenir.

**-Très bien, ou en étions nous ?** reprit-il avec son air condescendant.

**-Gold, si je dois me battre avec toi, je me ferais une joie de vous écraser comme une vulgaire mouche, **lui lança Regina, **c'est à vous de voir si vous avez quelque chose à perdre là dedans. Personnellement, je n'ai rien à perdre.**

**-Je ne suis pas sure qu'Henry soit de cette avis.**

**-Je mourrais en héro, Henry saura me pardonner.**

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la blonde qui ne broncha pas alors qu'à l'intérieur d'elle-même, c'était un véritable volcan qui entrait en éruption. Il fit un pas sur la gauche mais il fut immédiatement bloqué par un mur de glace.

**-Ne penses même pas à essayer de t'enfuir, **le prévint Elsa, **si ce n'est pas moi qui te retrouves, je suis sure que Regina s'en fera un plaisir.**

Le sourire carnassier sur le visage de celle-ci ne laissa aucun doute au magicien. S'il fallait le tuer elle le ferait. Elle n'était pas la mairesse qu'il avait connu dans Storybrooke, elle était l'Evil Queen du passé.

**-Bien, je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez précisément, alors aidez moi au lieu de me menacer.**

**-D'abord Hook. Comment se fait-il qu'il avait de la magie noire ? **S'enquit Emma.

**-Je n'en ai aucune idée.**

Elle ignora son absence de réponse et continua.

**-Il parlait d'un « il » qui avait raison, c'était toi ?**

**-C'est possible, je suis un homme après tout, tout comme ton père l'est.**

Cette fois, ce fut Eirin qui s'approcha de Gold, menaçante. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Elle ne faisait vraiment pas le poids. Il arrêta de rire lorsqu'il vit, à son tour Eirin ricaner.

**-Quoi ? Tu te dis que je suis trop faible pour toi ? **Le pressa t'elle, **Tu te dis qu'avec tes pouvoirs tu pourras tout vaincre ? Mais t'es tu seulement posé la question de savoir à quel point une femme est puissante lorsque les siens sont en danger ?**

Elle désigna d'un coup d'œil sa femme. Il savait qu'elle avait raison.

**-Crache le morceau Rumple ! **Ordonna Regina. **Tu sais très bien que si tu ne le fais pas, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivant.**

Il grommela quelque chose avant de commencer en soupirant.

**-J'ai donné une potion à Emma qui avait pour but de réveiller ses pouvoirs, mais aussi de réveiller ses sentiments. Ces deux choses sont liées, comme la rousse vient de le dire.**

Il s'arrêta de parler.

**-Ne joues pas avec nos nerfs ou tu le regretteras, crois moi, **lui intima Regina, intransigeante.

**-Tout ça pour dire que plus le bien est fort, plus le mal peut l'être. C'est une espèce d'antagonisme.**

**-En gros, on a alimenté cette magie. C'est bien ce que tu es en train de dire ? **En conclut Emma.

**-Oui... **Son sourire s'élargit, **Et merveilleusement bien.**

**-Et c'est aussi pour cela que nous n'avons pas pu rentrer, **en déduit Elsa, **c'est parce que la magie noire était trop forte.**

**-C'est exact. Ca a créé un déséquilibre par rapport à votre monde. L'harmonie n'étant pas respectée, il y a eu un retour en arrière pour vous.**

**-Pour quoi faire ? **Reprit Regina. **On sait qu'il y a toujours une raison à tout ce que tu fais.**

**-Je m'ennuyais, **s'amusa t'il, **j'ai été le Dark one pendant de nombreuses années, et je ne savais plus quoi faire. Tu es mieux placée que quiconque pour savoir qu'on ne peut refouler indéfiniment ce désir de faire du mal. J'en avais envie alors j'ai monté ce plan subtil. Heureuse mesdames ? C'est ce que vous vouliez entendre ?**

**-Et Belle dans tout ça ?**

**-J'aime Belle, **trancha t'il, **mais j'aime aussi la sensation qu'on a lorsqu'on fait le mal. J'aime ça. Je suis celui qui ait dit à Hook qu'Emma le manipulait. Il ne voulait pas me croire ce pirate. J'ai laissé germé l'idée dans sa tête. Il a eut des doutes et je dois dire que lorsque tu l'as quitté par téléphone, ça a juste été le déclencheur de toutes les graines que j'avais planté. Je lui ai dit juste ce qu'il fallait, la paranoïa a fait le reste. Un si petit esprit, si manipulable.**

Gold regardait Emma dans les yeux, il la défiait presque du regard. Comme s'il n'attendait qu'une chose : voir la haine la submerger. Regina vit Emma blémir au fur et à mesure des propos du sorcier. Elle s'était faites avoir comme une débutante, mais elle ne pouvait pas la laisser ici, pas avec ce qu'il disait.

**-Miss Swan, **cria t'elle pour la faire réagir, **sortez d'ici. Immédiatement.**

Emma fronça les sourcils.

**-Pardon ?**

**-Sortez d'ici.**

**-C'est hors de question, **répliqua t'elle, indécise, **je suis la justice, je dois rester.**

Eirin et Elsa se regardèrent, comprenant que la reine cherchait à protéger celle qu'elle aimait.

**-Ce qui va se passer ici n'aura rien à voir avec la justice, **répondit-elle à Emma avec un calme qui fit froid dans le dos à Rumple, **je veux que vous sortiez.**

**-Eirin, sort avec elle, **continua Elsa, **et veille à ce qu'elle n'aille pas alerter tous les habitants.**

Une pointe de panique naquit au creux des yeux de Rumple, panique que Regina ne manqua pas et qui la fit sourire un peu plus. Elles commençaient à gagner du terrain et lança donc un coup d'œil à Eirin.

**-Profites en pour faire venir Belle, **lui dit-elle, **on pourrait avoir besoin d'elle.**

**-Non ! **Réagit Emma, comprenant que la brune était toujours dans son personnage. **Laissez Belle en dehors de tout ça.**

**-Je vous l'ai dit Shérif, rien de ce qui se passera ici ne vas avoir rapport avec la justice. Maintenant, sortez !**

Eirin s'exécuta et maîtrisa rapidement la blonde qui essaya de se défendre. Elle plaça ses deux bras derrière son dos de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus faire quoi que ce soit. Rumple avait regardé toute la scène et Elsa le vit déglutir lorsque le Shérif disparut.

**-Laissez Belle, d'accord ?**

**-Ça dépendra de ce que tu diras, **lui avoua Elsa avec un rictus carnassier.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Affaire à suivre !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis et me dire si je vous ai perdu ou pas :)**

**A bientôt et normalement, changement de rating pour le prochain... hé hé hé :)**


	11. Je t'en supplie

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Je vous poste ce chapitre sur le pouce, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le relire donc j'espère que ça ira et qu'il n'y aura pas de fautes! Petit saut dans le temps de quelques heures au début.**

**Encore merci pour les reviews, ca me permet vraiment d'avancer! MERCI!**

**Rate M pour la fin, et j'en profite pour remercier YouCantTakeTheSkyFromMe pour la relecture de ce passage, merci beaucoup à toi, et j'en profite pour faire la pub pour ses fanfictions, qui sont juste grandiose!**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Elles étaient rentrées silencieusement au manoir Mills, songeuses par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Rumplestilskin. David l'avait emmené à la prison, privé de ses pouvoirs par l'ingéniosité de la reine. Elles n'avaient plus rien à craindre, et pourtant, elles étaient songeuses.

Regina regardait par la fenêtre, au loin, dans ses pensées. Même lorsqu' Emma lui tendit son verre, elle ne dit rien et se contenta de le prendre.

**-On est d'accord que quelque chose ne colle pas avec ce que Rumplestilskin a dit ? **Murmura doucement Elsa, assise sur le canapé.

**-Oui, **dit Regina, **mais je n'arrive pas à trouver quoi.**

Emma regarda les deux femmes alternativement. Eirin s'était allongée et avait posé sa tête sur les genoux d'Elsa qui passait tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux.

**-Vous me faites la version courte ? **Demanda Emma, **Je ne suis pas sure de suivre.**

**-Gold cache quelque chose, **répondit Regina, **je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais je suis sure qu'il mijote quelque chose.**

Regina regardait toujours dehors et Emma ressentit l'envie soudaine de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle s'abstint et vint s'asseoir à son tour.

**-Il a dit qu'il avait fait tout cela pour le plaisir, parce qu'il s'ennuyait, **poursuivit Regina**, mais il y a plus que cela, c'est obligé. Dès que tu es partie, il nous a dit tout ce qu'on voulait savoir. **

**-Il l'a dit à sa manière quoi, **précisa Elsa, **ou du moins il a dit tout ce que l'on pensait déjà.**

**-Exactement.**

**-Et vous avez... **la question brûlait les lèvres d'Emma, **vous ne l'avez pas torturé quand même ?**

**-Non ! **Répondit directement la brune en se retournant sous le regard pressant du Shérif, **plus de peur que de mal.**

**-Et toi, ca va ?**

**-Je vais bien. La magie noire n'a pas eu raison de moi. J'ai encore quelque chose qui me ramène vers le bien il faut croire.**

**-Et tu arrives toujours à respirer avec cette robe ? **La taquina Emma.

Regina rit, mais ne répondit pas, du moins, pas dans l'immédiat.

**-A part ça, **reprit Elsa, **Gold a dit qu'on devrait pouvoir rouvrir un portail vers chez nous.**

Eirin ouvrit les yeux, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa reine, elle savait que c'était très important pour elle.

**-Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? **Lui demanda t'elle. **Tu veux qu'on y aille maintenant ?**

**-J'aimerai avant tout qu'on tire cette histoire au clair, qu'on parte en étant sûre de ne pas revenir et que tout se passe bien ici.**

**-Ça me va. **Eirin se replaça un peu mieux et ferma les yeux à nouveau.

Pendant qu'elles parlaient, Regina s'était rapprochée discrètement de l'oreille d'Emma pour lui glisser une phrase, une seule et unique phrase : **Quant à la robe, Miss Swan, j'attends que quelqu'un ne daigne me l'enlever. **Emma avait écarquillé les yeux tout en se sentant fondre sous ces paroles. C'était clairement des avances et son cœur sembla s'écraser contre sa poitrine. Regina l'attirait énormément mais elle ne savait pas si elle se sentait prête pour ça. Regina était blessée, ça rajoutais une donnée supplémentaire à son dilemme.

**-Et donc, qu'est ce qu'il vous a dit de plus ? **Continua Eirin en brisant les pensées d'Emma.

**-Il a insisté sur le fait qu'Hook n'était qu'une marionnette. Il voulait rassembler toute cette magie noire pour être le plus puissant possible et faire tout ce qu'il voulait, et notamment tout ce que Zelena voulait faire, à savoir, voyager dans les espaces temps, **raconta Regina naturellement, comme si elle n'avait rien dit au Shérif. **Il aurait pu jouer avec nos vies et nos destins sans que l'on s'en rende compte au final. Mais ça me semble... Trop facile. Comme s'il avait inventé ça au dernier moment.**

**-Mais en même temps a pourrait aussi être crédible, **marmonna Eirin, **je ne sais pas comment c'était dans la forêt enchanté mais c'est sur que s'il avait l'habitude de manipuler tout le monde, il doit sacrément s'ennuyer maintenant alors peut-être que c'était son challenge à lui.**

**-Peut-être. Maintenant qu'il est en prison et surtout incapable d'utiliser la magie nous aurons une réponse très rapidement.**

**-Vous avez fait quoi de la dague ? **Interrogea Emma.

**-Je me suis chargée de la cacher, **expliqua Elsa, **comme il ne me connaît pas, il ne peut pas deviner où je l'ai mise. Et Regina lui a mis une espèce de bracelet qui l'empêche d'utiliser sa magie.**

**-On n'est jamais trop prudent, **murmura Regina.

Emma dût admettre que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, elle ne sait même pas comment elle-même aurait géré la situation.

**-Je propose que nous nous reposions un peu, **dit Eirin, **ce n'est pas l'idée du siècle, mais on en a tous besoin.**

Elsa relaya la question aux deux autres d'un simple regard.

**-Il fait encore jour, je n'arriverais pas à dormir, **répondit Regina, **mais rentrez au Granny's et dormez. Emma si tu veux, tu peux te reposer à l'étage, je vais allez voir Henry chez tes parents.**

**-Non, je vais venir avec toi. **Reprit la blonde, **J'ai besoin de le voir aussi.**

**-D'accord... Mais avant ça, je vais me changer. Je ne voudrais pas que Snow nous fasse une crise cardiaque.**

**-Bien que l'idée ne te déplaise pas totalement, j'en suis sure.**

**-J'en serais ravie, mais pas aujourd'hui.**

**-On va vous laisser dans ce cas, j'ai besoin de souffler un peu, **soupira Elsa. **Vous nous appelez au moindre problème ? Ou même si c'est pour dire que tout va bien.**

**-Bien, sur. Rentrez chez vous, et dans tous les cas on se voit demain pour faire un point et si tout se passe bien, vous rentrez chez vous !**

Elles se sourirent et le couple partit. Regina mena le Shérif jusqu'à sa chambre.

**-Un coup de main ? **Lui demanda t'elle doucement alors qu'elle désignait le corsage de sa robe.

Emma ne dit rien, et commença à ouvrir la robe de la Reine. Elle se sentait tremblante, elle sentait ses forces la quitter, comme si elle était dévorée complètement par le regard que lui lançait Regina.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, **lui dit elle tranquillement, **je ne compte pas abuser de ton corps. J'ai besoin de toi pour me mettre la pommade, et surtout je ne veut pas faire l'amour avec un légume.**

La franchise de la reine fit se gonfler le cœur d'Emma de surprise, elle ne pensait pas que celle-ci pouvait être si... délicate ? Confiante ?Elle semblait se dévoiler petit à petit à elle, et Emma se rendit compte d'une chose. Sous la carapace que Regina se construisait, il y avait beaucoup plus qu'une femme sensible, il y avait un être tout entier désireux d'aimer et apeuré aussi par les sentiments qu'elle ressentait.

**-Tu as tout aussi peur que moi, **lui murmura Emma à son tour.

Regina prit un instant avant de répondre.

**-Oui mais j'en ai certainement tout autant envie.**

Emma hésita. Attendait-elle une réponse précise ?

**-Mais je te laisserais le temps qu'il faut, **en conclut Regina. **Je serais patiente.**

**-Et moi... **Elle fit une pause, **je ne sais pas si j'aurais assez de force pour être patiente. Mais...**

Regina avait le regard planté sur les lèvres d'Emma, attendant impatiemment qu'elle termine sa phrase.

**-Mais tu sauras très vite quand je me sentirais prête pour... tout ça.**

Regina prit position sur son lit, le sourire aux lèvres, et les pupilles largement dilatées. Ses paroles étaient prometteuses, et elle aimait ça. C'est alors qu'Emma prit conscience que celle-ci était en sous-vêtement, attendant que l'autre veuille bien la soigner.

**-Alors, cette pommade, elle arrive ?**

**-Quelle impatience ! **Lui reprocha doucement Emma.

**-Ma patience est concentrée sur un autre sujet, je n'en ai plus en stock Miss Swan.**

Emma posa finalement la pommade sur le ventre halé de la mairesse.

**-Tu es chaude, **lui fit remarquer naturellement Emma.

**-Tu n'as pas idée...**

**-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. **Paniqua la blonde, **Tu as juste la peau brulante !**

**-Je sais. Mais ça m'amuse de te voir te dépatouiller entre ce que tu veux faire et ce qu'il est possible de faire. **Ricana Regina,**Tu sais, je guéris vite, cette pommade fait des miracles ! Je serais très vite sur pied.**

**-C'est une proposition ?**

**-Absolument.**

**-Moi je te propose que nous allions retrouver henry, qu'on se fasse ce premier rancard, et qu'on profite de la fin de journée.**

**-C'est moi qui m'occupe du premier rancard, je sais exactement ce qu'on va faire.**

**-Ah oui ?**

**-Fais moi confiance.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les filles passèrent la majeure partie de l'après-midi avec leur fils, et Snow qui n'en finissait plus de leur poser des questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Elles choisirent de ne pas entrer dans les détails pour le moment, jusqu'au procès de Rumplestilskin. L'homme avait-il eu peur ? C'était-il moqué d'elles ? Manigançait-il quelque chose ? Autant de questions sans réponse, et auxquelles la brune et la blonde ne voulait pas penser à cet instant.

Sous le coup de 19h, Regina inventa une excuse pour se permettre de sortir avec Emma. Elle l'invita à se changer pour ensuite la mener dans un endroit dont elle seule connaissait l'existence. Emma ne demanda pas plus de détail et fit tout ce qu'elle voulut, bien trop curieuse pour faire demi-tour, bien trop excitée pour renoncer à ce premier rancard. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle put admirer le fait que Regina avait elle aussi changer de tenue pour opter pour une robe rouge ravissante, une robe rouge qui mettait incroyablement en valeur ses courbes parfaites.

Regina lui tendit la main puis l'invita à fermer les yeux, la priant de lui faire confiance. Elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, pour finalement en toucher un autre. Un vent doux vint caresser son visage et se mêler à ses cheveux. Regina l'avait téléporté, elle le savait. Elle n'ouvrit cependant pas les yeux, comme elle l'avait promis à madame le maire.

**-C'est bon, tu peux regarder, **lui dit elle.

Emma ouvrit donc ses yeux et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia. Elle se trouvait sur une île à ce qu'il semblait, une forêt derrière elle, la mer devant elle. Le soleil se couchait, baignant l'endroit dans une couleur pourpre tamisée. L'air était doux, et le corps se glissant derrière elle pour la saisir par la taille ne fit qu'amplifier ce sentiment de bien-être.

**-C'est... Magnifique, **avoua Emma, se surprenant à se caler un peu plus contre Regina.

**-Je sais, mais ce n'est que le début, **lui souffla t'elle dans l'oreille.

**-Ou sommes nous ?**

**-Toujours à Storybrooke très chère, il faut juste savoir aller au bout des choses.**

**-Dans la forêt ?**

**-Exactement.**

**-Mais comment... ?**

**-C'est un secret que je ne livrerais pas. Viens.**

Elle lui saisit la main pour la mener un peu plus près de l'eau. Regina avait tout prévu. La petite table, les chandelles, même la petite nappe ne manquait pas.

**-J'espère que ce n'est pas trop... cliché, **hésita Regina.

**-C'est parfait !**

Emma était impressionnée, elle ne savait même pas quoi dire. On n'avait jamais fait tout cela pour elle.

Elle s'installa et le repas se déroula tranquillement, entrecoupé de regards qui en disait long. Regina et Emma profitaient de l'endroit, de son calme, mais aussi du dépaysement que ca leur faisait. Elles étaient bien. Elles ne cherchaient pas spécialement à définir ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire, elles s'imprégnaient de l'endroit, loin du regard des autres, juste l'une avec l'autre. Elles parlaient de Rumplestilskin, forcément, mais elles s'apprivoisaient aussi, se taquinaient, non seulement pour se tester, mais aussi parce que Dieu seul sait à quel point elles adoraient s'envoyer des piques. Leurs joutes verbales étaient leur moyen de se dire qu'elles s'aimaient plus qu'elles ne voulaient l'avouer.

Elles continuèrent en parlant de tout et de rien, de leurs envies, de la famille et de la vie, en général. Lorsque la lune fut au plus haut, elles allèrent sur les rochers pour s'approcher au plus près de la mer. Elles s'allongèrent sur l'un deux pour profiter de la vue qui leur était offerte. Le temps semblait s'être figé, et cela n'avait plus aucune importance pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Elles voulaient juste profiter de ce moment privilégié, de cet instant de liberté inconditionnelle.

**-Maintenant écoutes, ça ne devrait pas tarder, **lui conseilla Regina.

**-Écouter ? Mais quoi ?**

Elle était intriguée et Regina lui fit signe de tendre l'oreille. Le silence total ce fit jusqu'à ce qu'un son, provenant de nulle part, émerge de l'eau écarlate. Emma se figea de surprise et se décontracta lorsque Regina glissa sa main dans la sienne. Un son doux incroyablement enivrant débuta, un son provenant du plus profond de la mer. D'abord une seule voix, mélodieuse, puis une autre, s'arrachant des vagues elles-mêmes.

**-Est ce que ce sont... ? **Chuchota Emma le plus discrètement possible.

**-Des sirènes ? **continua la brune. **Oui, elles chantent ainsi lorsque personne n'est censé pouvoir les entendre.**

**-Mais je ne devrais pas être envoûtée ?**

**-Ça n'envoûte que lorsqu'elles attaquent un bateau ou des marins. Personne ne devrait être ici, donc l'envoûtement n'a pas d'effet.**

Regina lui lança un regard plein de tendresse, et Emma se sentit à cet instant la femme la plus chanceuse du monde. Elle se cala un peu plus contre Regina qui ne fit rien pour la repousser. Au contraire, elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule offerte de la brune. Elle la sentit déposer un tendre baiser sur son front. Elle se redressa un instant pour admirer celle qu'elle avait contre elle. Elle ne dit rien mais la prit seulement dans ses bras. Regina soupira de bien-être. Emma la serra un peu plus, comme elle avait voulu le faire pendant qu'Eirin et Elsa était avec elles. Elle s'écarta un peu, l'embrassa doucement puis se replaça là ou elle était. Regina n'avait pas bougé, mais le sourire sur son visage voulait tout dire. Elle ferma les yeux pour se laisser porter par la mélodie et la douce odeur de sa compagne. Les voix des sirènes pénétraient leurs sens, jouaient avec leurs envies, et Regina sentit bientôt la main d'Emma caresser la sienne. Elle glissa ses doigts entre les siens pour la sentir près d'elle encore un peu plus. Regina sentait le corps d'Emma se presser contre son flanc et elle devait avouer que cette sensation était loin de lui déplaire. Au contraire. Elle se laissa porter à son tour par les harmoniques qui atteignaient ses sens. Rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle jura voir les sirènes danser devant ses yeux. C'est comme si elles étaient là. Regina fit de même et les deux ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir pour quelques heures.

Elles furent réveiller par la rosée qui commençait à imprégner leur vêtement, et elles entamèrent une marche pour rentrer au manoir. Elles se dévoraient des yeux, mais aucune n'osait réellement faire un pas vers l'autre. On aurait dit des adolescentes. Elles parlaient de tout ce qui leur passait par la tête et ça leur faisait un bien fou. Elles avaient l'impression d'être normales, parfaitement normales.

Elles arrivèrent sur le pas de la porte de Regina.

**-Tu veux que je t'aide à chercher tes clefs ? **Proposa Emma.

**-Attend. **Regina appuya sa jambe contre la porte et posa son sac dessus. **Je pense que...**

Emma la prit dans ses bras, par derrière, et commença à lui faire des tendres baisers à l'arrière de la nuque.

**-Je ne suis pas sure que ça m'aide à retrouver mes clefs, **murmura Regina qui sentit son corps répondre très rapidement aux baisers de la blonde.

Comment cela était-il possible ?

**-Plus vite tu les trouves, **marmonna Emma alors qu'elle posa timidement une main sur la cuisse de sa belle, **plus vite tu pourras m'empêcher de faire ce que je fais.**

Elle lui répondit par un grognement. Son sac à main avait avalé ses clefs ou quoi ?

Elle les retrouva dans un recoin du dit sac et entreprit de l'insérer dans la serrure. Comment dire que le fait d'avoir Emma dans son dos qui la caressait tendrement n'aidait en rien ? La main du shérif remonta le long de son bras pour positionner la clef dans la bonne direction, et elle redescendit le long de ses reins.

Regina ouvrit la porte, tremblante de désir. Il n'y avait plus de fatigue, il n'y avait plus de blessure, il n'y avait plus rien. Le peu de patience qui lui restait s'envola.

Elle jeta son sac et s'empara finalement des lèvres d'Emma qui referma la porte d'un coup de pied. La blonde prit le dessus en la plaquant contre le mur avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Elle sentait ce besoin urgent de l'avoir contre elle. Ça faisait des jours qu'elle le sentait, mais là c'était plus pressant, plus bestial. Les mains fiévreuses de Regina agrippèrent sa chevelure. Oh oui, elle avait tout autant envie d'elle et là, maintenant, tout de suite, elle se sentait prête.

Emma se recula un instant pour reprendre son souffle et scruta sa partenaire qui, pour toute réponse, commença à lui déboutonner la chemise. Regina ne put refréner un frisson lorsque ses yeux pénétrèrent ceux d'Emma, assombrit par le désir. Elle avait l'impression d'être littéralement déshabillée du regard. La passion emporta leurs deux corps, leurs deux esprits.

**-J'ai envie de toi, **lui avoua suavement Emma.

Regina claqua des doigts et la chemise d'Emma fut déboutonnée. Elle déglutit en voyant que la blonde n'avait pas de soutien gorge. La brune posa ses mains sur le corps de celle qu'elle désirait et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

**-Et moi donc...**

Cette simple phrase phrase provoqua l'emballent du cœur de la blonde. Elle pouvait sentir sa poitrine palpiter. C'était l'approbation qu'elle attendait. Il n'en fallait pas plus. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

**-Je vais … **Emmahaletait et Regina ne fit rien pour l'aider puisqu'elle lui parcourut le cou de baiser pour finalement atteindre ses seins.

**-Tu disais ? **Lui demanda t'elle innocemment.

La respiration de la blonde était suspendue aux lèvres de Regina qui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres de son téton qui les réclamait ardemment.

**-Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester debout longtemps, **parvint elle à articuler.

Regina sourit. Ça devenait de plus en plus intéressant. Elle s'approcha un peu plus du téton pour venir déposer un doux baiser sur celui-ci, ce qui retira un grognement à la propriétaire.

Regina se retira pour entreprendre de monter les escaliers tout en descendant la fermeture éclair de sa robe.

**-Qui m'aimes me suive, **dit elle tranquillement.

Et Emma sortie de sa torpeur.

Elle la rattrapa en haut et put voir, à la lumière du soleil naissant, Regina retirer la fameuse robe, celle qui avait fait bavé tant de monde auparavant. _Ils seraient mort s'ils avaient vu la beauté de ce qu'il y a en dessous, _pensa Emma pour elle même. Félinement, elle reprit la blonde dans ses bras. Elles s'embrassèrent plus tendrement cette fois, prenant conscience du cap qu'elles allaient franchir. Emma parcourut le corps de sa belle avec ses mains. Dieu qu'elle était sensuelle. Elle passa ses mains sous les fesses de la brune qui s'agrippa immédiatement à la blonde. Elle la porta délicatement jusqu'au lit, sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser. Elle l'allongea et prit un instant pour l'admirer. Elle avait envie d'embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle gémit lorsque la main de la brune la ramena contre elle. Emma s'encastra parfaitement dans le corps de Regina et elle se sentit soudainement nue.

**-Tu triches ! **Lui reprocha la blonde alors qu'elle put admirer que ses vêtements avaient mystérieusement disparue.

Regina profita de ce laps de temps pour renverser la situation et mettre la blonde sous elle. Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de poser sa bouche sur ses seins. Emma se cambra malgré elle pour sentir au plus près la langue de la reine sur elle.

**-Oh Regina...**

Son corps tremblait sous la torture que la brune lui infligeait. Regina pouvait sentir toute l'excitation de la blonde et elle devait avouer que sentir le corps palpitant d'Emma sous elle lui donnait des idées fommes. Elle remonta jusqu'à sa bouche et sa main prit la place sur le sein d'Emma. Le corps du Shérif répondait à la moindre de ses caresses. Elle quitta les lèvres pour descendre doucement le long de ses courbes, Emma soufflant à chaque fois qu'elle sentait ses lèvres, son corps en suspend lorsqu'elle patientait. Elle était totalement soumise à l'attente que lui faisait vivre le reine. Comme si celle-ci faisait parti d'elle. Sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupeur lorsque la brune arriva à son entre jambe.

**-Tu n'es pas obligée de... **Sa phrase mourut dans un grognement alors que Regina plongea en elle.

Elle se sentait si réceptive, si animale. Regina trouva immédiatement le point sensible d'Emma qui soulevait son bassin pour la sentir encore plus.

Elle était impatiente, possessive et surtout très attentive à ce qui pouvait lui plaire.. Elle la voulait, toute entière. Elle voulait sentir son plaisir, entendre ses gémissements, surprendre ses cris. La langue de Regina vint titiller son clitoris, plus gonflé que jamais, et alors que la blonde pensait que ça ne pourrait pas être pire, d'une main experte, Regina pénétra en elle. Elle avait tant rêvé de lui faire l'amour, elle s'était temps retenu qu'elle avait envie de l'entendre hurler de plaisir. Sa partenaire attrapa fermement l'oreiller qui se trouvait à sa portée. Elle était incapable de parler. Sa respiration était saccadée, l'air arrivant difficilement à ses poumons. Tout son corps ne voulait qu'être possédé par la reine. La blonde ne tarda pas à sentir l'orgasme arriver. Regina reprit possession de ses lèvres et l'entendit alors crier. Emma la maintint fermement contre elle, les doigts de la reine toujours emprisonné entre les cuisses de sa belle.

Regina lui laissa reprendre son souffle lorsqu' Emma entendit une phrase que la brune avait à peine susurrée.

**-Fais moi l'amour, je t'en supplie.**

Elle aurait pu passer à coté si cette femme n'avait pas été si près de son oreille. Son désir de la toucher ne l'avait pas quitter depuis qu'elles s'étaient embrassés. Elle se redressa, et put voir le regard si noir, si profond que lui lançait Regina. Elle n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec une femme, et pourtant, des tas d'envies lui venait rien qu'en regardant ses yeux. Elle se redressa légèrement pour dégrafer le soutien gorge de la reine et la renversa doucement sur le côté. Le temps sembla s'être suspendu. Son souffle était chaud. Il effleura les seins de la reine sans les toucher et elle alla retirer le dernier obstacle qui la séparait du corps de celle-ci. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, sur le nez, sur la bouche et leurs respirations s'accélérèrent lorsqu' Emma posa son genou entre les deux jambes de la brune. Elle fit attention à ne pas toucher la partie de son corps qui portait encore les stigmates de son combat contre Hook. Regina frémit lorsqu'elle sentit une main s'immiscer entre leurs jambes, entre ses deux lèvres. Elle était mouillée, pressée. Emma la regardait, guettant chacune de ses réactions. Elle s'approcha de sa bouche et se laissa envahir par le désir brûlant de sa belle. Emma titilla le clitoris de Regina qui tremblait, tremblait à ne plus tenir. Elle n'avait pas envie d'attendre, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Son corps réclamait une libération rapide. Regina saisit la main de la blonde et la dirigea vers le bas, encore plus bas. Emma se laissa guider et la pénétra, sentant encore plus l'excitation de la reine. Regina referma ses mains sur le dos de la blonde. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, elle ne s'attendait pas à être si réceptive. Son bassin entra dans un rythme endiablé, un rythme qu'on ne pouvait arrêter, alors qu'Emma prenait possession de la poitrine de la reine qui ne réclamait que sa présence. Elle l'entendit murmurer un « oh mon dieu » mêlé à ses gémissements, ce qui lui arracha un sourire diabolique. Son sexe était si mouillé qu'Emma était persuadée que la pièce sentirait pendant des jours.

Regina s'autorisa ce qu'elle ne faisait que rarement, mais elle n'avait pas su le contrôler cette fois. Du plus profond de son être, elle cria son plaisir. Elle cria pour se libérer de l'orgasme qui l'assaillait, elle cria de surprise, elle cria beaucoup plus fort qu'elle ne voulut, son cerveau embrumé par ce que lui faisait la blonde. Le son de sa voix était grave, si grave, qu'il parcourut l'échine d'Emma qui frissonna. La brune serra contre elle Emma, ne voulant plus la lâcher.

**-Tu me le paieras... **lui murmura t'elle à bout de souffle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voila :)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit avis car c'est la première fois que j'écris une scène comme ça, et à vrai dire ça me stresse beaucoup xD**

**Concernant la suite de la fanfic, ça pourra prendre du temps car je pars un petit mois bosser à l'étranger et je ne sais pas si j'aurais internet.**

**Je ferais mon possible mais soyez patient.**

**A bientot! **


End file.
